


The Curse of Twilight

by Eliandre



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliandre/pseuds/Eliandre
Summary: UA s'inspirant du film Ladyhawke. Un monde dans lequel règne une puissante organisation opposée à des rebelles... Cependant, une prophétie et une malédiction perturbent les divers enjeux...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : The Curse of Twilight
> 
> Auteur : Eliandre
> 
> Beta : Kaleiya Hitsumei
> 
> Rating : T mais fort susceptible de grimper par la suite
> 
> Disclaimer : Non, les personnages de Tales of Vesperia ne sont pas ma propriété. Présence de Yaoi donc homophobes s’abstenir. 
> 
> Note : Cette histoire s’inspire du film Ladyhawke, la Femme de la Nuit sorti en 1985 pour certains éléments.

** Prologue **

« Flynn, l’ennemi arrive de partout ! Je ne tiendrai plus très longtemps ! »

La voix provenait d’une jeune femme à la longue chevelure bleuté. Sa silhouette attrayante, ses vêtements un peu trop révélateurs, ses oreilles pointues la révélaient comme une Krytienne. Elle s’adressait à un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds dont les yeux bleu azur étaient concentrés sur une arcade de pierres étincelante d’une lumière dorée éblouissante mais dont l’intensité diminuait progressivement à chaque seconde qui passait.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans une étrange pièce qui évoquait quelque temple ancien partiellement en ruine, éclairée par des torches embrasées accrochées aux murs. Une gigantesque porte en bois épais qui constituait l’entrée principale de cette pièce avait été barricadée pour tenter de retarder les assaillants de l’extérieur dont les martèlements, au début vains, commençaient à porter leurs fruits.

« J’ai presque fini de refermer ce Portail, Judith ! » répondit le dénommé Flynn. « Combien de temps peux-tu encore me garantir ? »

« Cinq minutes tout au plus, j’en ai peur. » dit la Krytienne d’une voix calme malgré la situation périlleuse où ils se trouvaient. « Ils sont en train d’essayer d’enfoncer la porte. Karol a commencé à préparer notre retraite mais… »

« Alors vas-y. Je te rejoindrai dès que j’en aurai terminé. »

« Non. » répliqua fermement Judith. « Si je fais ça, tu sais parfaitement qu’ _il_ va m’en vouloir. »

Son interlocuteur ne put s’empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir exaspéré.

« Un jour, il faudrait qu’ _il_ cesse de me traiter comme une demoiselle en détresse. » grogna Flynn avec un agacement prononcé. « Dis-lui ça de ma part la prochaine fois que tu le verras. »

Les lèvres de Judith esquissèrent un sourire amusé en entendant ces paroles.

« Très bien. Je transmettrai le message. »

Au même moment, la lumière de l’arcade de pierre s’estompa avant de disparaître. Voyant qu’il avait achevé la fermeture du Portail, le blond ramassa son épée avant de rejoindre son amie vers l’arrière de la pièce. Il jeta un dernier regard vers l’arche auparavant lumineuse.

_Yuri, tout repose sur toi désormais…_

« Dépêchons-nous ! » lança Judith. « Je ne veux pas rester là quand l’Ordre débarquera. »

Les deux compagnons se glissèrent ensuite vers une porte dérobée qui les menait vers les jardins, laissés à l’abandon. A la lueur argentée de la lune, ils apercevaient des pierres délabrées, un vieux puits à la poulie disloquée, les herbes folles qui poussaient mais surtout la silhouette d’un jeune garçon qui les attendait avec un gros marteau de guerre à la main.

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? » reprocha le nouveau venu avec néanmoins une certaine inquiétude. « Vous en avez mis du temps ! Tous les autres sont partis ! Il ne restait plus que vous deux ! »

« Navré Karol. Les préparatifs étaient plus longs que prévus » s’excusa Flynn.

« Bon, maintenant filons avant qu’on nous… » commença Judith mais un cri jaillissant derrière elle brisa son espoir de quitter les lieux incognito.

« Ils sont en train de s’enfuir par l’arrière ! » hurla une voix.

Déjà, des pas précipités se dirigeaient vers eux, devenant de plus en plus sonores à chaque instant. Sur cet endroit dégagé où rayonnait la pleine lune, ils n’avaient aucun moyen de se cacher. Leurs ennemis ne tarderaient pas à les rattraper.

« Nous sommes piégés ! » s’affola Karol.

« Non. » rétorqua fermement Flynn. « Vous deux, fuyez ! Je vais essayer de gagner du temps. »

« C’est de la folie, Flynn ! » protesta le jeune garçon. « Yuri n’aurait jamais voulu que… »

« Nous n’avons plus le choix ! » asséna le blond en l’interrompant. « Si Judith et toi vous vous faites attrapés ou tués maintenant, Brave Vesperia n’existera plus ! Et je suis celui qui a le plus de chances d’en sortir vivant ! Je couvrirai donc votre fuite. »

« Tu es sûr de ton choix ? » s’enquit celle à la chevelure bleutée. « Tu te rends compte de ce que ça va impliquer ? »

Le jeune homme la fixa alors d’un air sérieux et sombre à la fois.

« J’en suis conscient. C’est pour ça que je te fais confiance pour la suite. »

Judith ferma les yeux avec une expression résignée. Son ami avait fait son choix et elle savait que c’était peine perdu de lui faire changer d’avis.

« Très bien. Mais il ne sera pas du tout ravi quand il apprendra ça ! Je te conseille de te préparer à lui présenter les futures explications que tu pourras éventuellement lui fournir. »

« Je sais. Partez maintenant. »

Judith et Karol prirent la poudre d’escampette, bien que le garçon semblait traîner un peu, refusant absolument l’idée de laisser Flynn derrière eux. Leurs silhouettes devinrent de plus en plus minuscules jusqu’à disparaître complètement du champ de vision du blond. Celui-ci leva ses yeux bleus vers le ciel obscur, contemplant l’astre nocturne et la multitude d’étoiles.

« L’aube est encore si lointaine… » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Les piétinements se rapprochaient. Il distinguait à présent l’ombre de ses ennemis, l’éclat de leurs armes miroitant sous la lumière lunaire. On l’avait bien sûr repéré car on se mit bientôt à l’encercler prudemment, lui bloquant toute échappatoire. Il ne bougea pas. Il savait que c’était inutile. De plus, son but n’était pas de se sauver.

Son but était de sauver Judith et Karol.

Comme il s’y attendait, quelques remous secouèrent la petite troupe qui s’écarta pour laisser passer leur chef, un homme que Flynn n’eut nul besoin de dévisager pour le reconnaître. Sa voix s’éleva pour se moquer ouvertement de son adversaire piégé.

« Tiens donc, voilà un visage qui m’est étrangement familier… N’est-ce pas ce cher Flynn Scifo ? »

« Cumore… » répliqua froidement le blond.

« Tu ne manques pas d’audace pour oser profaner les lieux sacrés de l’Ordre en compagnie de rebelles, sale traître ! S’il ne tenait qu’à moi, j’aurais déjà appliqué la sentence que tu mérites pour ta trahison envers l’Ordre ! »

« Capitaine ! » intervint un subordonné. « Nous avons des ordres spéciaux concernant le dénommé Flynn Scifo ! Il doit être pris vivant ! Le Cardinal Garista… »

« Je sais. » coupa Cumore. « Très bien, j’espère que le Cardinal Garista ne m’en voudra pas si on ne lui livre pas ce traître dans un état… de première fraîcheur. Après tout, tant qu’il est en vie, le reste n’a pas d’importance, n’est-ce pas ? »

Désignant Flynn du doigt, il ordonna :

« Saisissez-vous de cette misérable vermine ! »

Devant ce brusque commandement, les hommes hésitèrent et marquèrent un temps d’arrêt ce qui fut suffisant pour permettre à Flynn de tirer son épée du fourreau.

« Navré mais je ne peux pas me permettre de vous laisser me prendre aussi facilement. »

\--§--

Malgré la course épuisante qu’ils avaient effectuée pour s’enfuir, Judith et Karol parvinrent péniblement à escalader le rempart ébréché. Arrivés au sommet et voyant qu’ils n’étaient pas poursuivis par l’Ordre, ils s’accordèrent une courte pause pour souffler un peu.

Soudain, ils perçurent le choc de lames qui se croisaient violemment. Flynn devait être en train de combattre leurs ennemis et s’efforcer de leur gagner du temps.

« Dis Judith, Flynn va s’en sortir ? » interrogea Karol.

La Krytienne le contempla avec une mine sinistre et grave.

« Il s’est sacrifié pour nous sauver. Il a beau être un bretteur de talent, je doute qu’il arrive à s’en sortir face à une horde aussi nombreuse de Chevaliers de l’Ordre. »

Karol se mordit les lèvres en entendant ces propos délivrés d’une manière implacable.

« Ils… Ils vont le tuer ? » murmura-t-il d’un ton à peine perceptible.

« Ils vont se contenter de le capturer mais parfois, je me dis que ce serait préférable… » répondit la jeune femme d’une voix sinistre.

« Judith ! » protesta son compagnon.

« Entre la mort ou la torture, mon choix est fait et je pense que Flynn aurait effectué le même choix que moi. »

Un silence s’installa brièvement entre eux.

« Qu’est-ce qu’on va faire maintenant ? » demanda Karol après un moment. « Yuri va être fou de rage lorsqu’il reviendra et qu’il apprendra que nous avons abandonné Flynn dans les mains de l’Ordre. Si seulement Raven aurait pu être là… »

« Pour le moment, on ne peut plus rien faire pour Flynn. Fuyons maintenant et retournons dans nos quartiers sinon son sacrifice aura été en vain. Nous trouverons peut-être plus tard un moyen de le sauver. Il faut désormais espérer que Yuri réussisse sa mission… »

\--§--

« Estelle, la nuit est déjà tombée. Je te remercie pour ton aide mais tarde pas trop à rentrer chez toi. Tes parents risquent de s’inquiéter inutilement. Et puis, tu fêtes ton anniversaire. Ce serait dommage d’être en retard aujourd’hui. »

« Très bien, je vais y aller. Bonne soirée monsieur Jones. »

La dénommée Estelle Swan rangea donc ses affaires, prit son sac avant de quitter la librairie où elle travaillait afin de payer ses études de littérature. C’était une jeune femme aux jolis yeux verts et aux cheveux blond licorne, dotée d’un tempérament généreux et curieux. [1] Elle avait une énorme passion pour les livres, surtout pour les romans d’aventures, fait qui expliquait le choix de son cursus universitaire et son petit boulot à la librairie.

Pour l’heure, elle avait hâte de rentrer chez elle. Elle allait pouvoir fêter ses dix-huit ans avec ses parents. Plus exactement, elle allait célébrer le dix-huitième anniversaire de son adoption avec ceux qui l’avaient élevée comme leur propre fille. Ses origines et les circonstances de sa naissance restaient un mystère. Un prêtre et deux bonnes sœurs l’avaient trouvée abandonnée dans un berceau aux portes d’une église. Un orphelinat avait ensuite pris en charge la petite fille jusqu’à son adoption par le couple Swan avec qui elle avait grandi, entourée de leur amour et de leur affection.

Estelle était donc parfaitement heureuse de la vie qu’elle menait. Elle avait des parents et des amis qu’elle aimait, un petit boulot qu’elle appréciait et elle souhaitait travailler comme bibliothécaire en espérant un jour être un écrivain capable de vivre de la vente de ses livres.

Comme monsieur Jones le propriétaire de la librairie lui avait fait remarquer, la nuit était déjà tombée avec l’obscurité qui régnait. Les lampadaires étaient allumés dans les rues principales et quelques voitures roulaient encore avec leurs phares éclairant violemment la route. Estelle examina sa montre : il était trop tard pour prendre son bus, elle venait de le rater. Par contre, elle connaissait un raccourci qu’elle prenait souvent avec ses amis à travers les ruelles étroites de la ville. Seulement, si les emprunter de jour présentait peu de risques, y aller la nuit, seule de surcroit, était plus dangereux. Qui savait quelle sorte de gens il pouvait y avoir ?

Estelle hésita un moment mais si elle attendait le prochain bus, elle serait indubitablement en retard chez elle car il n’arrivait que dans une demi-heure. En revanche, si elle prenait le raccourci, il ne lui faudrait qu’un peu plus de dix minutes pour parvenir à la maison. Au final, elle se décida pour le raccourci, estimant qu’en dix minutes, la probabilité de faire des mauvaises rencontres était faible. Et puis si elle tardait trop, ses parents risquaient de s’inquiéter et elle voulait les tranquilliser au plus vite.

Elle s’aventura donc dans ces ruelles à l’odeur nauséabonde, jonchées de poubelles et de sacs plastiques. Il y avait peu de lumière ici mais la jeune femme y voyait assez pour poursuivre son chemin, en marchant aussi rapidement que possible. L’enfilement de ruelles était désert, ce qui la rassura et elle n’entendait aucun autre bruit que le son de ses propres pas et de sa propre respiration.

Soudain, en passant trop vite près d’une poubelle, elle fit tomber le couvercle métallique de celle-ci dans un fracas assourdissant qui résonna dans la ruelle. Estelle stoppa sa marche, se figea un moment, guetta le moindre son avant de constater qu’elle était bien seule et qu’il ne s’agissait que d’un couvercle de poubelle.

Elle était sur le point de poursuivre sa route quand tout à coup, elle aperçut, surgissant de nulle part un chien. Ce dernier était curieux d’ailleurs, elle n’en avait jamais vu de semblable avec sa cicatrice à l’œil gauche, son pelage blanc et bleu et surtout, il était étrangement équipé avec cette ceinture qui enserrait son corps et cette longue pipe qu’il tenait dans sa gueule. Estelle le dévisagea longuement en silence, se demandant si son imagination ne lui jouait pas des tours à force de lire des romans d’aventures fantastiques.

Et puis ce fut là qu’elle l’aperçut pour la première fois, derrière l’étrange chien…

Un loup noir, énorme, la fixait de ses yeux dorés avec une expression féroce. Il avançait vers elle, queue dressée dans une posture menaçante. Estelle fut pétrifiée à sa vue. Elle n’osait croire que l’animal était réel mais le grognement qu’il émit la dissuada d’un hypothétique rêve qu’elle faisait. Pendant un moment, la jeune femme était tellement paralysée de terreur qu’elle n’osa esquisser un mouvement, de peur que le moindre geste déclenche immédiatement l’attaque du loup.

Cependant, lorsque l’animal s’approcha plus près d’elle, il s’effondra brutalement en poussant un gémissement. Estelle put alors constater que l’épaisse fourrure de la bête était ensanglantée et qu’il avait une plaie béante qui lui traversait le ventre.

Le loup noir était blessé…

\--§--

Le Cardinal Garista Luodor avançait dans un dédale de couloirs avec une expression neutre. Chaque Chevalier de l’Ordre inclinait la tête avec déférence à son passage mais il ne leur prêta guère attention. Il se dirigeait vers les appartements privés de son supérieur, le chef suprême de l’Ordre. Deux gardes étaient postés devant l’entrée mais il se fit reconnaître et réclama une audience malgré l’heure tardive. On le fit attendre dans l’antichambre pendant quelques minutes, le temps de prévenir l’occupant des lieux avant de le laisser entrer. Fort heureusement, il n’était pas en train de dormir.

Dès qu’il pénétra dans la chambre, le Cardinal eut à peine le temps de s’agenouiller que son supérieur lui demanda immédiatement, sans s’embarrasser des salutations d’usage :

« Alors ? »

« Je suis venu vous faire mon rapport sans attendre comme vous me l’avez demandé. La mauvaise nouvelle est que les rebelles de Brave Vesperia ont réussi à s’échapper. Et ils ont réussi à _l_ ’envoyer à travers le Portail. J’ai néanmoins pris des mesures rapides pour _le_ contrer. Son traqueur « préféré » est déjà sur ses traces. »

« Je vois. Ils essaient de réaliser la Prophétie… Sinon, y a-t-il une bonne nouvelle ? »

Un sourire amusé apparut sur les lèvres du Cardinal.

« Votre oiseau préféré est actuellement en cage. Je vous l’enverrai dès demain matin. »

« Tu as réussi à l’attraper ? » s’étonna son interlocuteur. « Il a toujours été si récalcitrant… »

« Il a effectivement posé quelques difficultés mais nous avons fini par l’avoir. »

« Très bien. Il faudra aussi s’occuper de ces rebelles de Brave Vesperia, les écraser tout de suite avant qu’ils n’envisagent d’autres actions plus problématiques. Je veux que tu te charges d’eux, Garista. »

« Il en sera fait selon votre volonté. » dit le Cardinal en inclinant la tête.

\--§--

« Papa, maman, je suis désolée de mon retard. » s’excusa Estelle. « J’ai terminé mon travail tard et ensuite… »

« Ce n’est rien Estelle. » la rassura son père. « L’essentiel est que tu n’as rien. »

« Nous commencions à être inquiets. » dit sa mère.

« Je suis désolée. » répéta la jeune femme. « Mais quand je l’ai vu blessé, son regard était tellement implorant que je ne pouvais pas l’abandonner. »

Elle ne savait pas comment ni vraiment pourquoi mais elle avait fini par ramener le loup chez elle. Il était plutôt lourd mais l’étrange chien au pelage bleu et blanc, bien que récalcitrant au début, l’avait finalement aidée du mieux qu’il le pouvait en poussant l’animal blessé pendant qu’elle le traînait difficilement jusqu’à sa maison. Ses parents s’interrogeaient s’il ne valait pas mieux appeler un vétérinaire tout en se demandant comment un loup aussi énorme pouvait se trouver en ville, sans compter son étrange compagnon canin qui le suivait comme son ombre.

S’occuper d’un animal aussi sauvage qu’un loup était dangereux. Toutefois, à cause de l’impressionnante blessure de son ventre, la famille Swan avait installé la bête sur un canapé mais le couple hésitait sur la marche à suivre. Pendant ce temps, Estelle avait sorti des bandages mais ses parents lui interdirent de s’approcher, craignant que le loup finisse par la mordre.

« Nous ne pouvons pas laisser ce pauvre animal agoniser ! » protesta la jeune étudiante.

« Estelle, nous allons essayer de joindre un vétérinaire pour… »

« Mais en attendant, il saigne ! Il faudrait au moins arrêter l’hémorragie ! »

« Chéri, je doute qu’un vétérinaire soit disponible à une telle heure. » fit remarquer la mère. « Et on ne peut laisser cette pauvre bête perdre son sang. »

Le père scruta attentivement le chien au pelage bleu et blanc qui s’efforçait d’arracher les bandages des mains d’Estelle et le loup noir qui était si profondément meurtri qu’il peinait à remuer. Prudemment, il tenta de palper la plaie. Le loup grogna un peu mais il n’essaya pas de le mordre. Il avait visiblement perdu tellement de sang qu’il ne pouvait plus bouger. L’homme finit par rendre sa décision :

« Il a du mal à bouger. Je ne pense pas qu’il soit dangereux vu son état mais… il faut rester prudent. Je vais tenter au moins d’arrêter l’hémorragie. Estelle, reste éloignée. Même blessé, un loup reste sauvage et peut avoir des réactions imprévisibles. »

Dès qu’il entendit cela, le chien cessa de vouloir arracher les bandages et prit un peu de distance, observant de son œil valide les événements avec une certaine méfiance.

Ce fut une tâche ardue et pénible. L’homme voulait sincèrement aider cet animal blessé qui lui faisait pitié mais dans le même temps, il craignait ses crocs tranchants. Il lui fallut du courage, du temps, de la patience et un peu de chance mais au final, sous les yeux de son épouse et de sa fille, monsieur Swan réussit à bander la plaie et à stopper l’hémorragie sans se faire mordre. Il paraissait épuisé après avoir déployé tous ses efforts qui furent néanmoins récompensés quand, à bout de forces, le loup s’endormit paisiblement sur le canapé.

Suite à cela, Estelle voulut veiller sur l’animal blessé pendant le reste de la nuit et réussit à obtenir gain de cause malgré les protestations véhémentes de ses parents, tant son obstination était grande. En conséquence, elle s’allongea sur le fauteuil pendant que monsieur et madame Swan prirent place sur des chaises. Le chien, lui, s’installa près du loup. Et finalement, fatigués par les nombreuses péripéties de la soirée, tout le monde se laissa glisser dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain, ce furent les premiers rayons du soleil passant à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre qui réveillèrent Estelle. Ses paupières remuèrent faiblement avec difficulté avant qu’elle se souvienne de ce qui s’était passé. Elle se releva alors d’un bond et chercha immédiatement de ses yeux verts le loup blessé pour vérifier qu’il allait bien mais en regardant en direction du canapé, elle faillit pousser un cri de stupéfaction…

Endormi sur le canapé, à la place de l’énorme loup, il y avait un jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Je vous rassure. Plus tard, Estelle aura bien ses cheveux roses.


	2. Un étranger sur une terre étrange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : The Curse of Twilight
> 
> Auteur : Eliandre
> 
> Beta : Kaleiya Hitsumei
> 
> Rating : T mais fort susceptible de grimper par la suite
> 
> Disclaimer : Non, les personnages de Tales of Vesperia ne sont pas ma propriété. Présence de Yaoi donc homophobes s’abstenir. 
> 
> Note : Cette histoire s’inspire du film Ladyhawke, la Femme de la Nuit sorti en 1985 pour certains éléments.

** Chapitre 1 : Un étranger sur une terre étrange **

Estelle se frotta plusieurs fois les paupières pour se convaincre qu’elle ne rêvait pas. Le jeune homme endormi sur le canapé portait une tenue des plus étranges. Ses habits, à dominance noire, comprenaient un haut qui laissait entrevoir son torse, une veste dont les revers de manche étaient d’un violet sombre, un pantalon, une ceinture avec deux traits dorés qui soulignait la finesse de son tour de taille et une paire de bottes de cuir d’une couleur gris clair. Il avait aussi un bijou, un lourd bracelet d’or serti d’une belle pierre rouge à son poignet gauche. Ses longs cheveux de jais et ses traits de visage réguliers lui donnaient un côté androgyne mais Estelle ne s’y trompait pas : cet inconnu était de sexe masculin vu le torse qu’elle entrevoyait, ce qui la fit rougir par ailleurs.

La jeune étudiante s’était interrogée sur la disparition soudaine du loup noir et l’apparition brutale de ce jeune homme lorsqu’elle aperçut le bandage, encore imbibé de sang, au niveau du ventre de ce dernier. Alors elle comprit : le loup et cet homme ne faisaient en réalité qu’un !

Au moment où ce constat lui vint à l’esprit, l’étranger s’étira et commença à ouvrir les yeux en levant instinctivement son poing gauche.

« Flynn… » murmura-t-il d’une voix faible et encore endormie.

Puis soudain, il aperçut la tête d’une jeune fille inconnue penchée vers lui, ses grands yeux verts le dévisageant et il sursauta brutalement, ce qui lui arracha un grognement de douleur. Il se serait sans doute levé d’un bond s’il n’avait pas eu cette blessure au ventre.

« Qui es-tu ? Et où suis-je ? » questionna-t-il d’une voix un peu brusque en scrutant ce qui l’entourait.

Son visage exprimait clairement sa méfiance. L’inconnue en face de lui était sur le point d’essayer de lui répondre quand un aboiement joyeux retentit et le chien au pelage bleu et blanc sauta vers le jeune homme pour lui lécher le visage.

« Repede, c’est toi ? » s’étonna l’étranger. « Oui, moi aussi je suis content de te voir. »

Une fois revenu de sa surprise, il se mit à lui gratter doucement la tête avant de reporter son attention vers la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Celle-ci ne semblait pas très à l’aise. Visiblement, elle cherchait un moyen d’aborder  une conversation sans que cela paraisse impoli.

« Hum… Il s’appelle Repede ? » demanda-t-elle d’une mine timide.

« Oui. »

Un bref silence s’installa. Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns se mit à jauger cette inconnue aux yeux verts de son regard onyx, à la fois intrigué et sur ses gardes. Il contemplait son visage, son étrange style vestimentaire avec ce T-shirt blanc aux motifs floraux agrémentés de paillettes roses et dorées, cette veste de laine rouge où il y avait un curieux emblème, cette longue jupe beige plissée ou ce ruban à carreaux – d’un goût douteux selon lui – qui retenait ses cheveux blonds. Elle portait également des souliers vernis qui lui semblait d’une qualité supérieure à tout ce qu’il avait pu voir et surtout un bracelet avec un papillon dont les ailes translucides paraissaient capturer la lumière.

« Joli bijou… » ne put-il s’empêcher de dire en désignant d’un geste le bracelet qu’elle portait à son poignet. « Ça doit être rare et précieux. Ça vaut cher ? »

« Euh… non, pas vraiment… » répondit l’inconnue d’un ton gêné. « On peut trouver ce genre d’objet dans n’importe quelle boutique d’accessoires pour trois fois rien. »

L’étranger aux yeux gris fronça les sourcils.

« Pas cher ? Ce papillon qui orne ton bracelet a été fabriqué à partir de quoi ? De nacre non ? »

« De nacre ? Oh, bien sûr que non, je n’en aurai jamais eu les moyens ! » s’exclama la jeune femme. « Ça doit être fait à partir de plastique qu’on a façonné de manière à ce qu’il imite la nacre, c’est tout. »

« Quoi, du plastique ? Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce truc ? »

En entendant ses mots, son interlocutrice écarquilla les yeux avant de le dévisager avec une complète stupéfaction.

« Vous… Vous ignorez ce qu’est le plastique ? »

« Euh… Je suppose que oui. » admit l’étranger avec une expression de doute.

Il examina les environs. Il put ainsi constater deux adultes endormis affalés sur des chaises ainsi que la pièce où il se trouvait, composée d’objets curieux, de meubles décorés de façon étrange fabriqués avec des matériaux qui lui étaient inconnus. Cette lampe suspendue au plafond par exemple avait une forme bizarre… Et ce truc carré, noir et plat posé sur une table basse, à quoi pouvait-il servir ? Les deux jeunes gens restèrent muets pendant quelques secondes jusqu’à ce que la demoiselle s’efforce de sourire avec bienveillance en tendant une main amicale.

« Au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je suis Estelle Swan. Ravie de faire votre connaissance. »

« Yuri. Yuri Lowell. » répondit le jeune homme en serrant sa main après une courte hésitation. « Et lui, c’est Repede. »

Elle ne semblait pas dangereuse… Toutefois, se rappelant de sa situation, Yuri resta sur ses gardes. Il toucha son bandage au ventre, retint une grimace et examina sa blessure.

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Où je me suis pris ça ? » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Vous… vous ne souvenez pas ? » interrogea Estelle avec une mine étonnée.

« Non. J’avoue être un peu perdu dans ce… » commença Yuri avant d’être interrompu par son fidèle compagnon canin qui aboya pour attirer son attention avant de lui lécher une main. Il se mit à rire.

« Tu dois vraiment être inquiet si tu te comportes ainsi. » dit-il avant de reporter son regard gris vers sa jeune hôte. « C’est Estelle ton nom, c’est ça ? C’est toi qui m’as soigné ? » s’enquit-il en désignant d’un geste nonchalant son bandage à l’abdomen.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Non, c’est mon père. » répondit-il en pointant les deux adultes endormis sur des chaises derrière elle avant d’ajouter d’une voix plus hésitante. « Il a réussi à bander et à stopper votre plaie quand… quand vous étiez un… »

« Quand j’étais un loup ? C’est ce que tu voulais dire ? »

La jeune fille hocha lentement la tête, assez embarrassée d’évoquer ce sujet apparemment. Elle devait se demander ce qu’il était pour se changer en loup, vu son expression.

« Pas la peine de te sentir gênée ! » répondit le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils. « D’ailleurs, tu me peux me tutoyer, tu sais ! Avec ton vouvoiement, j’ai l’impression d’avoir vieilli de trente ans ! »

« Oh, je suis désolée ! » s’excusa Estelle.

Il y eut un instant de silence. Puis, en dévisageant longuement les yeux verts interrogateurs de son interlocutrice, Yuri reprit la parole :

« Tu cherches à savoir comment je peux te parler maintenant alors que la veille, j’étais un loup, c’est ça ? »

Il marqua un moment d’hésitation, réfléchissant à ce qu’il allait dire. Flynn lui avait recommandé d’être prudent après avoir traversé le Portail car lui-même ignorait ce qu’il y avait derrière. Ce ne serait pas la première, ni la dernière fois qu’il négligerait une de ses recommandations. Toutefois, vu sa situation et le fait qu’il se trouvait dans un endroit totalement inconnu dont il ne connaissait rien, si différent du dernier endroit où il se remémorait être avant son passage par le Portail, il décida de garder dans un coin de son esprit le conseil de son ami aux cheveux blonds.

Par ailleurs, il venait de se souvenir que d’après Flynn, les habitants qui vivaient de l’autre côté du Portail ignorait l’existence du mana… Dans ces conditions, ça allait être dur de lui expliquer son cas. Mais impossible de nier : Estelle avait vu sa blessure sous sa forme de loup et sa forme humaine et avait dû donc faire le rapprochement. En l’observant attentivement, il lut dans son regard vert de la curiosité mêlée d’une légère inquiétude mais nulle hostilité ou dégoût. Le jeune homme décida donc de lui faire confiance.

« Je ne me change en loup que la nuit. Le jour, je peux reprendre ma forme humaine. » expliqua-t-il.

« Est-ce qu’il y en a d’autres qui peuvent… » commença Estelle mais il l’interrompit.

« Non. A ma connaissance, je suis le seul qui me change en loup la nuit et ce, à cause d’une malédiction qu’on m’a lancée et qui me condamne à ces métamorphoses non voulues. »

Là, il avait simplifié l’affaire car en réalité, c’était un peu plus compliqué que cela… Et il n’avait pas très envie de s’étendre davantage. Cela lui était suffisamment douloureux…

« Je vois. » murmura son interlocutrice. « Vous… Je veux dire… Tu n’es donc pas un loup-garou ? »

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ça ? » demanda Yuri en fronçant les sourcils.

« C’est dans les livres que je lis. Les loups-garous désignent les êtres humains se transformant en loups les nuits de pleine lune. » récita Estelle en joignant ses mains. « Appelés également lycanthropes, leurs métamorphoses ont souvent pour origine une malédiction selon les traditions les plus courantes. L’être humain changé en loup acquiert durant le temps de sa transformation la force, la férocité sauvage et… »

« Eh bien, quelle érudition, Estelle ! » fit Yuri avec un sourire moqueur à ses lèvres. « Mais je pense que l’explication est suffisante. Non, je ne suis pas un loup-garou. Toutes les nuits, sans exception, je me change en loup. Et pas que les nuits de pleine lune. »

« Ah, navrée si je t’ai offensé, Yuri. » répondit Estelle d’une voix contrite.

« Non, ce n’est rien. On m’avait raconté que les personnes de l’autre côté du Portail ne croyaient pas en l’existence du mana mais pour croire à ce genre de chose comme les loups-garous… »

« Le mana ? Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » répéta l’étudiante en littérature sans comprendre.

« Pour faire simple, c’est une source d’énergie qui nous facilite la vie. »

« Mais d’où viens-tu Yuri ? » s’étonna la jeune femme. « Je ne connais aucun pays dont la principale source d’énergie est le mana. Les centrales nucléaires, l’électricité, le pétrole, ça je le sais mais le mana ? »

Ah, c’était peut-être une erreur d’avoir parlé de ça. Il n’était pas un manipulateur de mana comme Flynn ou le vieil homme, ce serait donc difficile de lui expliquer sans faire une démonstration. Il pouvait cependant répondre à son autre question même si elle risquait de le prendre pour un fou. Mais plus il passait du temps avec Estelle, plus il se rendait compte de son ignorance totale du lieu où il se trouvait. Comment réussirait-il sa mission dans ces conditions ? Il avait besoin d’une personne de confiance, un allié, un guide pour l’aider même si l’idée lui répugnait. Estelle et ses connaissances pourraient s’avérer utiles dans un avenir proche.

« Tu risques de ne pas me croire mais… je viens pas d’ici. Je viens d’un autre monde. »

Comme Yuri l’avait prévu, les yeux verts de son interlocutrice s’écarquillèrent de stupéfaction devant cette révélation. Elle le fixa longuement avec une expression incrédule sans dire un mot. Puis elle se tourna vers Repede avec son pelage bleu et blanc, sa ceinture en cuir qui enserrait son corps et sa pipe.

« Ça pourrait expliquer certaines choses… » marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

« Désolé de t’ébranler princesse mais sache-le : je ne suis pas un fou et j’ai besoin que tu te décides rapidement à me croire ou non car – et je déteste l’admettre – j’ai besoin d’aide. La situation dans mon monde est dans un équilibre précaire et on m’a envoyé dans le tien pour un but précis. Je n’ai pas de temps à perdre ! Il faut que je me hâte de revenir vers les miens ! »

Ses yeux gris étincelaient de détermination. Ses traits s’étaient durcis et il avait serré son poing gauche. Il y avait une telle urgence dans le ton employé, si empreint de désespoir qu’Estelle finit par le croire, peut-être un peu malgré elle. Elle hocha lentement la tête.

« J’admets que j’ai encore certains doutes mais… j’ai envie de te croire. J’ai envie de t’aider. » déclara l’étudiante.

« Merci. Je n’en demande pas davantage. » dit Yuri.

Soudain, une voix s’éleva :

« Estelle ? Tu es réveillée ? Attendez, vous, qui êtes-vous ? Qu’est-ce que vous faites dans ma maison ? »

Monsieur Swan venait de sortir de son sommeil. Et visiblement, il n’était pas ravi de découvrir un étranger sous son toit…

\--§--

Yuri avait passé une matinée éprouvante. Il avait été plus difficile d’expliquer sa situation aux parents d’Estelle et ils mirent plus de temps à le croire. Madame Swan s’était mise à paniquer en constatant sa présence et monsieur Swan, furieux, l’avait clairement menacé en affirmant téléphoner à la police – le brun n’avait rien compris à ce truc. Tout comme leur fille cependant, ils virent son bandage au ventre et firent le rapprochement entre lui et le loup. A partir de ce moment, ils se calmèrent et furent plus enclins à écouter ce qu’il avait à dire quand ils comprirent qu’il ne représentait pas un danger et un lien de confiance, certes ténu, commença à s’établir entre eux. Fort heureusement, ils étaient assez ouverts d’esprit. Ce qui lui évita d’être considéré comme une bête curieuse.

La discussion fut néanmoins écourtée rapidement quand chacun se remémora leur train-train quotidien. Le père devait aller à son bureau, la mère, dont c’était le jour de repos, faire ses courses et Estelle se rendre à l’université pour ses cours. Avant de partir, cette dernière renouvela sa promesse de l’aider et lui indiqua qu’elle reviendrait vers seize heures, ne travaillant pas à la librairie ce jour-là.

Pendant ce temps, Yuri avait proposé à la mère d’Estelle de l’accompagner pour ses courses. Découvrir l’autre monde et sortir de cette construction bizarre avec Repede aurait été un bon commencement avant de chercher à accomplir ce pour quoi il était venu. Mais madame Swan refusa d’un ton embarrassé, lui annonçant qu’avec son habillement, il passait difficilement inaperçu et qu’on risquait de remarquer qu’il venait d’ailleurs. Le brun, qui ne connaissait pas les règles de société de ce monde, comprit néanmoins qu’il y avait un problème et n’insista pas. Il n’avait aucune envie de poser des soucis à des gens qui l’avaient sauvé. Observant son ennui et dans l’espoir de le distraire un peu, madame Swan lui expliqua patiemment, avant de partir, le fonctionnement de l’espèce d’objet carré et plat se nommant "télévision" – drôle de choses de voir un homme de face déclarant sans sourciller les pires horreurs comme une guerre ou de voir les étranges gâteaux qu’on pouvait confectionner avec des appareils très sophistiqués mais au moins, ça faisait passer le temps – et l’autorisa s’il avait faim de se servir dans un "réfrigérateur", une sorte de grande boîte rectangulaire où il y avait de la lumière et une température plutôt froide – Yuri était incapable de dire ce qu’il contenait mais il réussit néanmoins à y trouver un morceau de pain. Madame Swan sortit ensuite faire son marché.

Ni lui, ni Repede n’étaient enchantés de cet enfermement forcé et ils prenaient difficilement leur mal en patience. Yuri en profita toutefois pour mieux observer la maison de la famille Swan et décréta que vraiment, ce monde était bizarre et que ses codes de société devaient être plus tordus dans le sien. Déjà qu’il avait des difficultés à les respecter…  Ce qu’il voyait à la télévision n’avait fait que confirmer ses pensées.

Sa blessure posait souci et l’empêchait de se mouvoir comme il le désirait mais le jeune homme avait un corps en bonne santé et vigoureux après ces nombreux combats contre l’Ordre. Il commençait déjà à s’en remettre progressivement. Tant mieux. Il ne pouvait pas traîner trop longtemps dans ce monde. Il voulait vite exécuter la tâche qu’on lui avait confiée et retrouver les autres membres de Brave Vesperia : Karol, Judith et même le vieil homme même s’il semblait ne pas foutre grand-chose, mais surtout Flynn. Il était inquiet pour ce dernier d’ailleurs. Non pas que Flynn ne savait pas se débrouiller seul mais…

Les réflexions de Yuri furent interrompues quand Repede émit un aboiement bref et qu’il entendit une clef tournée à l’intérieur de la serrure de l’entrée. Il fut surpris de voir Estelle alors que ce n’était que le début de l’après-midi, la jeune femme lui ayant déclaré auparavant qu’elle ne rentrerait que vers seize heures. Celle-ci dut le comprendre à son regard car elle expliqua :

« Un de mes cours à l’université a été reporté. J’ai pu donc rentrer plus tôt. J’espère que tu ne t’es pas senti trop seul, Yuri. » dit-elle d’une voix inquiète.

Le brun ne put s’empêcher d’afficher une mine sarcastique.

« Bien sûr que non ! J’ai apprécié seul mon séjour dans une maison contenant des objets plus ou moins étranges avec interdiction de sortir par ta mère. C’était vraiment fascinant ! »

Manifestement, Estelle n’avait pas senti l’ironie de son propos bien qu’elle comprit que quelque chose ennuyait son invité car elle le fixa attentivement d’un air soucieux avant de lui murmurer qu’elle était désolée. Yuri culpabilisa un peu – ce n’était pas de la faute de l’étudiante si elle se retrouvait avec un inconnu d’un autre monde sous son toit – mais quelques instants plus tard, madame Swan revint de ses courses, rapportant pour lui de surprenants présents : elle lui avait acheté des vêtements.

L’essayage fut une étape assez délicate. Yuri s’isola dans une chambre pour vérifier ce qu’on lui avait donné et fut horrifié par la mode de ce monde. Au moins, la mère d’Estelle ne s’était pas trompée dans ses estimations mais le pantalon était une chose de couleur bleue rigide où il ne se sentait pas à l’aise du tout – ça se nommait "jean" et c’était à la mode d’après les femmes – et il avait une impression de gêne dans ses mouvements. Le T-shirt noir était plus confortable et lui convenait plutôt bien, couvrant avantageusement son bandage. En revanche, lorsqu’on prétendit lui faire porter une paire de chaussures de sport, il refusa net, s’obstinant à garder à ses bottes. Après tout, pourquoi pas… D’après Estelle, les siennes n’étaient pas trop différentes de ce monde bizarre.

Lorsqu’il sortit de la chambre, les femmes affirmèrent que son habillement lui allait bien mais il en doutait fortement. Si Flynn le voyait dans un tel accoutrement, il aurait sans doute explosé de rire… Heureusement que le ridicule ne tuait pas…

Estelle l’attendait patiemment dans le vestibule de l’entrée pendant qu’il arrangeait les derniers détails. Yuri lui demanda :

« Où comptes-tu m’emmener ? »

« Hum, je ne sais pas trop… Je pensais te faire visiter la ville. Cela aurait été un bon début. » répondit Estelle d’une voix songeuse.

« Il faut d’abord que je retrouve mes affaires. Mon sabre surtout. Repede m’a dit qu’il avait réussi à les cacher avant que tu me trouves. »

« Repede… t’a dit ? Il sait parler ? » s’étonna la jeune femme.

Quand on savait qu’un homme pouvait se changer en loup toutes les nuits, on pouvait accepter ce genre d’étrangeté…

« Bien sûr, il a sa propre façon de parler si on sait le comprendre. »

\--§--

Ils quittèrent finalement la maison d’Estelle. Malgré qu’elle soit ouverte d’esprit et d’une nature plutôt bienveillante, madame Swan n’était pas trop emballée de laisser sortir sa fille avec un parfait inconnu venant d’un autre monde qui plus est. Toutefois, comme Estelle, peut-être aperçut-elle cette lueur désespérée dans ses yeux gris. Yuri savait qu’il n’avait pas le droit d’échouer. Son monde dépendait de la réalisation de cette Prophétie. Du moins, Flynn y croyait, lui étant tout de même plus réservé à ce sujet.

D’ailleurs en songeant à Flynn, il ne pouvait qu’espérer que tout allait bien pour lui. Il se demandait aussi comment il aurait réagi en découvrant ce monde. Des bâtiments immenses qui semblaient toucher le ciel, des véhicules roulants sans chevaux émettant des fumées puantes et irritantes désagréables pour l’odorat, cette foule de gens nombreuses qui allaient et venaient d’un air pressé tenant un drôle d’appareil dans leur main près de leur oreille… Cette ville devait être plus bruyante que toutes les villes réunies qu’il avait visitées !

« Alors qu’est-ce que tu penses de ce monde ? » interrogea Estelle.

« Qu’il y a trop de brouhaha mais que certaines choses semblent impressionnantes. »

« Repede n’a pas l’air très content. » dit la jeune femme d’une voix déçue.

Effectivement, le compagnon canin de Yuri était tout sauf content. Estelle expliquait qu’il allait se faire remarquer avec sa pipe et sa ceinture – elle avait pu alors constater qu’une dague y était accrochée – et qu’aucun chien n’était ainsi. En entendant ces mots, Repede en fut visiblement offensé. Certes, il avait fini par abandonner son attirail mais dès que Estelle essayait de le caresser, il se détournait aussitôt d’elle, se montrant hautement indifférent envers la jeune femme, à son grand désespoir. Pour la consoler, Yuri lui révéla que Repede était toujours ainsi avec les étrangers et qu’il ne fallait pas qu’elle prenne ça sur elle.

« Mais sinon Yuri, comment et pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? » questionna l’étudiante en littérature.

« A travers un Portail. Une sorte de porte qui relie nos deux mondes. Ne m’en demande pas davantage, je ne sais même pas comment j’ai traversé ce truc ! »

« Hein ? » s’exclama son interlocutrice.

« J’ai dû le traverser sous ma forme de loup et… je ne garde pas en mémoire ce que je fais quand je suis transformé. D’ailleurs, je ne sais toujours pas ce qui a réussi à me blesser et Repede n’est pas d’humeur à m’en dire plus. »

« Pourquoi venir ici alors que tu es maudit ? »

« Pas le choix. J’étais le seul qui le pouvait au vu des circonstances. Le vieil homme n’était pas disponible, Karol trop jeune, Judith se serait trop fait remarquer et Flynn était le seul qui connaissait les incantations pour ouvrir ce fichu Portail. Ce sont mes… compagnons. » ajouta-t-il en voyant les yeux interrogateurs d’Estelle.

Ils continuèrent à marcher pendant quelques instants avant que Yuri reprenne son récit :

« Pour le reste, je suis venu à la recherche d’une personne. »

« Une personne ? »

Le brun haussa les épaules.

« Flynn m’a dit de ramener une personne de ce monde. Alors je vais essayer d’en convaincre une de me suivre. J’espère que ça sera rapide. »

Mais visiblement, il sentait comme une grosse difficulté. Les gens de ce monde semblaient fuyants et toujours pressés des quelques mots qu’il saisissait au vol. Ils parlaient de travail à finir dans la journée, de vacances où ils pouvaient se relaxer, de la dernière moto ou de la dernière console de jeux à acheter et… Yuri n’arrivait pas à comprendre de quoi ils parlaient, à croire qu’ils utilisaient un langage inconnu.

« Une personne ? Ça peut être n’importe qui ? »

Si seulement c’était le cas ! Yuri aurait menti s’il avait affirmé n’avoir pas songé à entraîner quelqu’un de force dans son monde. Même s’il agissait d’Estelle dont la candeur et la gentillesse le touchaient. Les enjeux étaient trop importants. S’il fallait mentir, enlever ou assommer pour obtenir une personne de ce monde, il était prêt à le faire. Si tel devait être le cas, Flynn risquait fort de lui en vouloir ainsi que Karol. Mais ce ne serait pas la première fois.

« N’importe qui à condition qu’elle remplisse un critère bien précis. Elle doit avoir l’aptitude à manipuler le mana et si possible, posséder une grande force physique et mentale. Vu où je vais l’embarquer, il y a plutôt intérêt… »

« Mais comment peux-tu savoir si la personne peut manipuler le mana ? »

Bonne question. Judith ou Flynn auraient pu lui répondre mais pas lui évidemment. Pourquoi les personnes dont on avait le plus besoin étaient celles qui étaient indisponibles ? Bon, au moins, on ne l’avait pas laissé sans moyens.

« J’ai ramené quelque chose pour m’aider. Mais le plus important pour moi est de récupérer mon sabre. »

Ils avaient atteint l’enfilement de ruelles où Estelle l’avait découvert sous sa forme de loup noir. Le brun fut surpris par l’odeur désagréable et nauséabonde qui y régnait, des sacs qui traînaient par terre et des poubelles renversés. Devoir retrouver ses affaires dans ce foutoir… Heureusement, Repede, le plus incommodé en ces lieux à cause de son odorat plus développé que celui des humains, les guida très rapidement vers l’endroit où il avait laissé les affaires de Yuri, sous deux énormes sacs poubelles.

Les possessions de Yuri étaient plutôt maigres : un long katana et un petit baluchon de toile grossière.

« Ah, le voilà ! » s’exclama le visiteur de l’autre monde en s’emparant de son arme. « Bravo Repede ! Je n’ose imaginer la réaction de Flynn si je lui avais raconté avoir égaré mon sabre dans l’autre monde. »

« Hum… On risque d’avoir quelques ennuis… » murmura Estelle d’une mine soucieuse en fronçant les sourcils. « Si les policiers te voient avec ton sabre, tu risques d’être interpellé et de subir un interrogatoire si tu ne prouves pas l’origine de cette arme. »

« Les policiers ? Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »

« Des représentants de l’ordre. »

En entendant ces mots, la mine de Yuri s’assombrit.

« Ils sont même ici ? Leur mainmise sur notre monde ne leur suffit plus ? Il faut aussi qu’il s’empare du tien ? Bon sang, je n’ai vraiment plus de temps à perdre ! » fit Yuri dont le visage était marqué par la fureur.

Yuri comprit ensuite que quelque chose n’allait pas quand Estelle le regarda avec une expression trahissant son incompréhension.

« Euh… Dans notre monde, les policiers sont chargés du maintien de l’ordre et du respect des lois. Ils appréhendent ceux qui ne les respectent pas mais je ne vois pas une tentative d’invasion dans leur travail. » murmura Estelle d’un ton confus.

« Oh, ce n’était que… A ta description, les policiers ressemblent plutôt aux miliciens de mon monde. »

Il était rassuré. Ce monde était encore libre de l’influence de l’Ordre. Il prit alors son petit baluchon de toile et en examina rapidement le contenu. Ouf, il était encore là…

Constatant le regard intrigué de sa guide, il ajouta :

« Je te le montrerai plus tard si ça t’intéresse. »

Ils quittèrent les ruelles. Puis voulant profiter de ce bel après-midi, Estelle voulut l’emmener dans un lieu particulier.

Ils marchèrent pendant un quart d’heure, sans croiser de policiers, ce qui représentait une chance pour eux. Sa guide lui expliqua que le port d’armes était interdit en général sauf dans certains métiers comme dans la police ou l’armée. Yuri lui demanda alors comment ils faisaient sans armes pour se défendre en cas d’attaques de monstres mais l’étudiante lui révéla qu’il n’y avait rien de tel dans son monde et qu’il était plutôt en paix d’une manière générale à l’exception de quelques conflits localisés. Elle tenta également de lui inculper le respect du code de la route, le brun ne comprenant pas pourquoi il fallait attendre qu’un petit bonhomme vert s’allume pour pouvoir traverser une route alors qu’il n’y avait personne.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un parc, arrivant enfin à leur destination. A une vingtaine de mètres de l’entrée, un chemin de sable menait vers une construction plutôt différente de ce qu’avait vu Yuri dans ce monde jusqu’à présent. Elle était plutôt imposante, solide, avec d’immenses fenêtres colorées et  une atmosphère sereine et paisible semblait rayonner autour d’elle. Sur les murs étaient représentés en bas-reliefs de drôles de personnages ailés ou non avec un disque au-dessus de leur tête. Il y avait également des monstres avec une figure affreuse et des ailes de chauve-souris – Yuri trouva même une certaine ressemblance avec des créatures de son monde. Sur le toit, s’élevait notamment une tour surmontée d’une croix, brillante et étincelante à la lumière du jour. Le parc, avec ses jolis parterres de fleurs mauves et des arbres et arbustes régulièrement entretenus, ne faisait que rehausser l’ensemble qui offrait une jolie vue.

Pourtant, quand il observa cela, Yuri ne put s’empêcher de faire la grimace et même Repede se mit à grogner.

« C’est magnifique, n’est-ce pas ? » commenta Estelle sans s’apercevoir des réactions mitigées de ses compagnons.

« Hum, oui… enfin chacun ses goûts, j’imagine. » répondit Yuri en s’efforçant de dissimuler son ressenti. « Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »

« Une église. Mais pas n’importe quelle église. C’est là où on m’a trouvée. » dit Estelle avec un sourire.

« Trouvée ? »

« Oh, c’est vrai. Tu n’es pas au courant. Tu vois, mes parents ne sont pas mes parents biologiques. Ils m’ont adoptée à l’orphelinat. Hier, c’était l’anniversaire de mon jour d’adoption alors je voulais revenir ici, où on m’a abandonnée aux portes de cette église. »

Une lueur de compassion apparut dans le regard de Yuri.

« Je… Je comprends. J’ai aussi grandi dans un orphelinat. Je suis désolé d’avoir gâché ce jour important pour toi en débarquant à l’improviste. » dit le brun d’une voix sincère.

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? »

L’étranger de l’autre monde haussa les épaules.

« J’ai perdu mes parents quand j’étais jeune. Ne sois pas désolée. » ajouta-t-il en voyant la mine consternée de l’étudiante. « Je n’avais qu’un an quand ils sont partis alors je n’ai aucun souvenir d’eux. »

Il y eu un silence gêné pendant quelques minutes. Puis Yuri demanda, rompant la glace :

« Hum, c’est donc une église… A quoi ça sert ? »

« C’est un peu difficile à t’expliquer. Connais-tu le concept de religion ? »

En entendant ces paroles, le visage de Yuri se renfrogna davantage. Maintenant, il comprenait mieux d’où venait ce sentiment de malaise quand il avait aperçu l’édifice…

« Oh que oui… » murmura-t-il d’une voix sombre. « Je le connais que trop bien… »

Estelle, inconsciente du changement de l’humeur de Yuri, continua dans ses explications : 

« L’église est un lieu de recueillement et de prière. Elle est considérée comme la maison de Dieu, un endroit saint et sacré. On y récite des psaumes, des chants et… »

Pendant qu’elle parlait, ni elle, ni Yuri, ni même Repede ne remarquèrent une curieuse silhouette perchée sur le toit de l’Eglise, dissimulée par l’ombre du clocher, les scrutant depuis un petit moment déjà. Silhouette qui sembla se pencher davantage quand il perçut une certaine voix…

Soudain, Repede se mit à grogner.

« Repede ? Qu’il y a-t-il ? » interrogea son maître lorsqu’à son tour, il sentit le danger.

Yuri n’eut qu’une fraction de seconde pour dégainer son katana et pousser Estelle en arrière, l’interrompant au passage dans son récit et la faisant chuter par terre, quand un homme bondissant du toit où il se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt, tenta de l’attaquer avec deux lames en main. Le brun para de justesse le coup mortel. Un rire dément résonna devant l’église et une voix qu’il reconnut aisément s’exclama d’un air plus que ravi :

« Yuri Lowell ! Je t’ai enfin retrouvé ! Merci d’être resté en vie jusqu’à présent pour que je puisse te découper ! »

« C’est pas vrai ! » pesta Yuri, enragé. « De toutes les personnes que l’Ordre pouvait m’envoyer pour m’éliminer, pourquoi il a fallu que ce soit Zagi ? »


	3. Le traître de l'Ordre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : A la base, je n’avais pas prévu de faire apparaître Flynn si tôt mais les difficultés que me posent Yuri dans l’écriture ainsi que certaines fangirls qui m’ont un peu mis le couteau devant la gorge m’ont fait changer d’avis…

** Chapitre 2 : Le traître de l’Ordre **

Yuri n’eut guère le temps d’évaluer la situation où il se trouvait : Zagi était en train de lui foncer dessus pour une nouvelle attaque. Il se décala rapidement sur le côté pour obliger l’assassin de l’Ordre à modifier sa course et lui faire ainsi perdre une partie de son élan en le prenant par surprise. Jetant un bref coup d’œil à Estelle, il lui envoya son baluchon avant de crier :

« Garde ça ! Et Repede, éloigne-là d’ici ! »

Il n’avait pas besoin de surveiller son fidèle compagnon canin pour savoir que celui-ci lui obéirait, bien qu’il soit sans doute frustré de ne pas avoir sa dague qui lui aurait permis de combattre. Et que la responsable de la situation était celle qu’il allait devoir écarter de la bataille même s’il fallait saisir les pans de sa veste entre ses dents. Or, la jeune fille était paralysée de terreur à l’apparition soudaine d’un assassin armé à l’esprit dérangé. Ses yeux verts, agrandis par la frayeur, fixaient la scène surréaliste qui se déroulait devant elle.

« Yuri, qu’est-ce que… qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Qui est-il ? » s’écria-t-elle d’un ton paniqué.

« Plus tard les explications ! Je m’occupe d’abord de lui ! Mets-toi à l’abri ! » répliqua le brun d’une voix impérative.

Une nouvelle fois, il para de justesse la lame de Zagi avec son katana avant de le repousser plus loin. L’assassin lui adressa alors un sourire malsain.

« C’est bien mou aujourd’hui Yuri ! Ne me dis pas que la blessure que je t’ai infligée sous ta forme de loup t’a affaibli à ce point ! »

Alors, c’était lui qui lui avait infligé cette blessure au ventre qui le handicapait à présent dans leur duel ? Certes, le brun pouvait se battre mais il n’était pas en pleine possession de ses moyens et il éprouvait quelques difficultés à se mouvoir correctement. Serrant les dents et raffermissant sa prise sur la garde de son sabre, Yuri examinait attentivement son adversaire et les environs, recherchant de quoi tirer parti de la situation et prendre l’avantage sur son ennemi.

« Dire que je te traquais depuis des jours et des nuits ! » poursuivit l’assassin. « J’étais tellement excité à la façon dont je pourrais te déchirer la chair et les os que j’en perdais le sommeil et là, quelle déception ! »

« Désolé mais j’ai des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire que de t’écouter débiter tes sornettes assommantes ! » répliqua Yuri, sarcastique.

Zagi sembla vexé par ce commentaire mais l’instant d’après, il esquissa un sourire cruel.

« Le début de ce combat était plutôt à mourir d’ennui ! Peut-être que ceci devrait te motiver davantage… »

D’un rire dément, il sortit d’une de ses poches un petit objet d’une forme indéfinissable.

« Le Cardinal Garista m’a affirmé que tu comprendrais très vite le message si je te montrais ce petit cadeau de sa part… » ajouta-t-il en brandissant ce qu’il tenait entre ses doigts, le mettant ainsi bien en évidence devant sa proie.

Dans un premier temps, Yuri fronça les sourcils, ne saisissant pas où ce fou furieux de Zagi voulait en venir avec ce soi-disant « cadeau ». Puis il sentit son cœur se glacer quand ses yeux gris se posèrent sur l’objet coincé entre les doigts de l’assassin : une mèche de cheveux dont il aurait reconnu entre mille la nuance blonde pour l’avoir contemplée tant de fois lorsqu’il était avec son propriétaire, cette couleur exceptionnelle  au monde si unique qui lui réchauffait l’âme… Une mèche de cheveux de Flynn…

Alors il comprit le message que cet enfoiré de Garista tentait de lui faire passer par son « présent »…

Flynn avait été capturé par l’Ordre…

Pendant un bref instant, Yuri se trouva incapable de réagir à l’idée monstrueuse que Flynn soit entre les mains de leurs pires ennemis. En une fraction de seconde, une multitude d’interrogations fusèrent dans son esprit : qu’est-ce qu’il s’était passé ? Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Dans quel état était Flynn en ce moment ? Qu’avaient donc fichu Judith et Karol pour qu’on ait abouti à cette situation ? Puis, sans transition, ses yeux gris passèrent au quart de tour de la stupéfaction à une rage explosive qui déborda immédiatement sur l’assassin de l’Ordre. Le visage de Yuri écumait de fureur lorsqu’il contemplait Zagi tandis que sa main gauche, celle qui tenait la garde de son katana, tremblait de colère et semblait contenir avec peine son désir croissant de trancher la tête de son adversaire.

« Que lui avez-vous fait ? » hurla le brun en serrant si fort son sabre que les jointures de ses doigts en devinrent blanches. « Qu’est-ce que l’Ordre lui a fait ? Où retiennent-ils Flynn ? »

Pour toute réponse, Zagi éclata d’un rire perçant et moqueur.

« Te sens-tu maintenant plus impliqué par notre duel, Yuri Lowell ? » s’exclama-t-il. « C’est fou de voir ce qu’une si petite chose peut provoquer. » ajouta-t-il en levant son bras pour observer la mèche blonde prisonnière de sa main.

« Donne-moi ça ! » s’écria soudain le brun en voyant le geste de Zagi.

Trop tard. L’assassin de l’Ordre avait desserré sa prise qui, sous l’effet du vent, s’éparpilla dans l’air. Sans réfléchir, Yuri avait machinalement tenté de rattraper cette précieuse mèche blonde mais seuls quelques-uns de ces cheveux atterrirent dans sa paume. Pas de doute, en les examinant de plus près, il put confirmer à coup sûr qu’ils appartenaient à Flynn.

« Où est Flynn ? » répéta le brun dont l’ire explosait à chaque mot qu’il prononçait. « Tu vas me répondre ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Yuri s’élança aussitôt sur le tueur assoiffé de sang pour lui arracher des réponses en dépit de sa blessure. Bien que l’inquiétude qu’il éprouvait pour Flynn occupait essentiellement son esprit, une part de lui ne pouvait s’empêcher de se demander comment un individu aussi haut en couleurs et cinglé que Zagi avait été capable de passer inaperçu dans ce monde étrange. Parce que louper un type dérangé aux cheveux bicolores roses et jaunes vêtu d’un léger corselet de fines mailles marqué par l’emblème voyant de l’Ordre, aux bras et aux jambes bardés de protections de cuir marron et noir et surtout armé de deux lames qu’il ne prenait même pas la peine de cacher, il fallait le faire ! Zagi n’avait même pas cherché à dissimuler son appartenance à leur monde !

De son côté, l’assassin s’efforçait d’esquiver les coups avec une étonnante agilité mais la fureur de son opposant avait rendu ses mouvements plus vifs. Yuri était tellement déterminé à obtenir la localisation de Flynn qu’il profitait de toutes les occasions pour enchaîner sans répit les attaques, à un tel point qu’il réduisait Zagi à parer ses coups.

« Ah, voilà qui est plus jouissif ! » fit l’assassin fou en léchant une de ses lames du bout de la langue. « J’espère que le moment où j’enfoncerai mon arme dans ton corps sera digne de mon extase ! »

« Comme si j’allais te laisser faire ! »

Parfois, Yuri se demandait ce qu’il avait fait pour avoir un type aussi dérangé que Zagi à ses trousses. Même Flynn, qui était pourtant traqué par tout l’Ordre entier, semblait mieux loti que lui sur ce domaine. Parant une lame de son ennemi, il contre-attaqua aussitôt avec une telle vitesse qu’il faillit porter un coup dangereux à sa gorge. Voulant tirer profit de son avantage, il réussit à déséquilibrer l’assassin et à le renverser par terre, le blessant à l’un de ses avant-bras pour l’obliger à lâcher son arme avant de pointer la lame de son katana entre les deux yeux de ce cinglé.

« Où est Flynn ? Parle avant que je te tranche en deux ! » menaça Yuri mais à nouveau, Zagi se contenta de laisser échapper son rire de dément.

Au même moment, Repede aboya de façon sonore à plusieurs reprises comme en guise d’avertissement. Alors son maître détourna très brièvement ses yeux de l’assassin pour jeter un rapide regard vers le ciel… et il se figea en constatant que le soleil était bientôt sur le point de terminer sa course céleste…

Il n’allait pas tarder à se changer en loup…

Zagi avait dû faire le même raisonnement car en dépit de sa situation, ce taré trouvait le moyen de se moquer de lui.

« Je pense que tu n’as guère le temps de mettre ta menace à exécution, Yuri Lowell ! » gloussa-t-il avant d’émettre une nouvelle fois son rire d’aliéné.

Effectivement, le temps jouait contre lui. Ce fou de Zagi savait qu’il n’avait qu’à garder le silence assez longtemps pour que sa malédiction prenne le dessus, empêchant ainsi un interrogatoire plus… « musclé ». Et surtout, il y avait Estelle. La dernière fois, elle avait eu de la chance de le croiser alors qu’il était blessé parce que si elle avait rencontré un loup noir en pleine possession de ses moyens, elle ne s’en serait pas tirée à si bon compte…

Un sifflement de dépit s’échappa des lèvres du brun. Fixant son ennemi avec fureur, il lui asséna rageusement un coup de sabre. Zagi put éviter le coup fatal en roulant sur le sol mais Yuri lui avait laissé une large et profonde entaille qui lui traversait la poitrine de l’épaule gauche jusqu’à la hanche droite. Le rebelle de l’Ordre le dévisagea une dernière fois, comme s’il hésitait à en finir avec lui. Toutefois,  Repede émit de nouveau un aboiement pressant. A regret, il abandonna Zagi et accourut en vitesse auprès de sa guide, lui saisissant le bras avant de l’entraîner à toute allure en direction de la maison de la jeune fille.

« Tu as une chambre ou quelque chose de ce genre pour enfermer quelqu’un ? » demanda Yuri tout en regardant derrière son dos, histoire de vérifier que Zagi ne les suivait pas.

« Ou… Oui… » répondit Estelle avec peine car cette course effrénée où elle se trouvait entraînée malgré elle lui faisait perdre son souffle. « Il y a… la cave… Mais tu n’as tout de même pas l’intention…  d’enfermer ce tueur dans ma maison ! »

« Non. C’est pour moi. Une fois chez toi, jette-moi dans la cave et bloque la porte. Crois-moi, tu n’as vraiment pas envie de me croiser sous ma forme de loup cette nuit ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Estelle put observer que le crépuscule était proche. Dans le même temps, elle frémit quand elle remarqua que les yeux gris de Yuri commençaient à prendre une teinte dorée et que les ongles de la main qui lui tenait le bras devenaient des griffes. Fort heureusement, ils n’étaient plus très loin de la maison.

Dès qu’ils atteignirent leur destination, sans même prendre le temps de saluer madame Swan qui venait à leur rencontre pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue, Yuri, guidé par Estelle, se précipita immédiatement dans la cave avant de refermer la porte que la jeune femme s’empressa de verrouiller à clef. Juste à temps car dans le ciel, les derniers rayons du soleil disparaissaient progressivement. La maîtresse de maison regarda médusée ce spectacle avant que sa fille adoptive lui en explique la cause et lui rappelle que leur invité pouvait se transformer en loup.

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, un hurlement s’éleva de la cave…

\--§--

Où était-il ? Pourquoi faisait-il si sombre là où il se trouvait ? Ce furent les premières interrogations que Flynn se posa lorsqu’il ouvrit lentement ses yeux bleus avant de se redresser.

Il se trouvait dans une petite pièce sombre aux hauts murs gris et ternes et au sol d’une relative propreté et quelque peu humide. On y avait déposé de la paille fraîche à la fois pour absorber cette humidité ambiante et servir de matelas ainsi qu’un broc d’eau et un morceau de pain. Une lourde porte métallique, très certainement verrouillée, le gardait prisonnier dans cette pièce mais de plus, ses geôliers avaient pris la précaution de menotter ses chevilles aux chaînes enchâssées au mur du fond. Ces dernières cliquetaient au moindre de ses mouvements. L’autre ouverture de cet endroit était l’inaccessible soupirail situé en hauteur et doté d’une très solide grille aux mailles étroites qui laissait néanmoins passer de l’air frais et lui permettait de vérifier que la nuit était tombée. C’était d’ailleurs la lueur argentée de la lune qui l’aidait à percer l’obscurité de ce lieu.

Avec tous ces éléments, Flynn devina très vite où il se trouvait : dans les cachots de l’Ordre, situés au sein même du quartier général de l’organisation. Et à cette pensée, un instant de découragement le saisit. Deux ans plus tôt, il avait fui ce même lieu en espérant ne plus jamais y revenir. Et maintenant, il y était de retour, en tant que prisonnier de surcroît. S’évader ? Il y était certes parvenu une fois mais les circonstances avaient été très particulières… Il doutait fortement de pouvoir renouveler cet exploit et une tentative d’aide extérieure de la part de Brave Vesperia aurait été totalement suicidaire. Judith, Karol et Raven étaient suffisamment raisonnables pour ne pas se risquer à ce genre d’entreprise. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas en dire de même en ce qui concernait Yuri mais il était occupé avec sa mission dans l’autre monde. Ce qui lui laissait un peu de temps pour réfléchir à ses prochaines actions.

Ses pensées furent toutefois interrompues lorsqu’il entendit des verrous coulisser et la porte de sa prison s’ouvrir avec un sinistre grincement pour laisser entrer le Cardinal Garista précédé de deux gardes. Celui-ci affichait un petit sourire satisfait en dévisageant Flynn avant de faire mine de remettre en place ses lunettes pendant que les gardes qui l’accompagnaient se postaient près de la porte.

« Bonsoir Flynn. Je suis content de constater que vous me paraissez en meilleure forme que la dernière fois. »

En effet, au moment de sa capture, Cumore et ses hommes n’y avaient pas été de main morte. Ils l’avaient laissé tellement meurtri d’ecchymoses, de bosses et de plaies qu’il avait eu peine à remuer ses membres endoloris avant de perdre connaissance. Préoccupé par sa situation actuelle, il n’avait pas fait attention à son état de santé mais en examinant ses mains, Flynn put vérifier qu’il ne portait plus la marque de ses blessures. Sans doute des mages de l’Ordre, voire le Cardinal lui-même, lui avaient jeté des sorts de soin avant dans l’enfermer dans ce cachot.

« Cela étant dit, j’espère que vous n’avez pas oubliez que vous êtes coupable de trahison envers l’Ordre. »

Flynn dédaigna répondre à cette accusation. Garista et lui savaient parfaitement à quel point cette dernière était fausse mais il ne servait à rien de discuter dessus.

« Quel dommage... » poursuivit le Cardinal d’un air faussement attristé. « Gâcher ainsi une si brillante carrière alors que vous promettiez tant de choses ! »

L’homme marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre :

« Et puis, quelle ingratitude de votre part alors que vous nous devez tout ! Nous vous avons recueilli, élevé, éduqué et vous nous remerciez en nous tournant délibérément le dos de la pire des manières ! Le Hiérophante lui-même était déçu de votre comportement ! Toutefois Flynn, vous pouvez encore vous racheter. Nous sommes toujours prêts à vous accorder notre pardon. Dites-moi seulement où se cache Brave Vesperia. »

Voyant le regard torve que lui lançait Flynn et les doigts de celui-ci remuer, Garista crut bon de rajouter :

« De toute façon, ce n’est qu’une question de temps avant que je ne débusque ces rebelles mais vous me feriez gagner un temps précieux si vous m’annoncez tout de suite où ils se trouvent. Et je ne vous conseille pas de tenter de recourir à la magie. Croyez-vous donc que nous n’avons pas pris nos précautions avec vous ? »

« Et vous, croyez-vous réellement que je vais dire de mon plein gré la cachette de Brave Vesperia ? » répliqua le prisonnier d’un ton sec.

Garista considéra le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds un instant avant de répondre d’une voix calme :

« Pour être honnête, non. Je me doutais de votre réponse. »

Il fronça les sourcils d’un air mécontent avant de laisser échapper un soupir de dépit.

« C’est bien dommage. Cela ne va pas faciliter mon travail. »

Puis tout à coup, sans avertissement, Garista s’avança vers le captif et le saisit brutalement à la gorge. Surpris par ce traitement expéditif, le blond ne put s’empêcher de laisser échapper quelques râles en signe de protestation.

« La force de votre détermination est louable mais m’est vraiment problématique en ce moment. » siffla le Cardinal d’un ton venimeux. « Vous avez de la chance de ne pas être un prisonnier ordinaire autrement je n’aurais pas hésité à vous torturer pour vous arracher les réponses que je désire ! »

« Alors dites au Hiérophante qu’il peut me retenir prisonnier, me faire subir tout ce qu’il veut mais que je ne lui laisserai jamais me dicter mes sentiments ! » répliqua Flynn d’une voix forte qui résonna dans la cellule.

Pendant un instant, il crut que Garista allait exploser de fureur en entendant cette réponse impertinente mais celui-ci l’observa un moment avant de laisser échapper un sourire amusé puis un bref éclat de rire.

« Ah ! C’est vrai ! » dit-il pendant que ses yeux contemplaient d’une lueur narquoise le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds. « J’avais oublié que vous n’étiez au courant de rien ! »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » interrogea Flynn dont les yeux exprimaient la stupeur.

« Aucune importance ! » répliqua le Cardinal en reprenant son calme. « Vous n’avez pas à le savoir maintenant. Vous le saurez en temps voulu. »

Il se tut un instant avant de poursuivre :

« Revenons plutôt à notre affaire. Vous refusez toujours de me dire où se trouve le quartier général des rebelles de Brave Vesperia ? »

Le regard azur de Flynn qui étincelait d’un air de défi et d’obstination ainsi que le silence qu’il conservait furent des réponses éloquentes et suffisantes pour Garista. Il se tourna alors vers l’un des gardes qui l’accompagnait et lui fit un signe qui devait correspondre à une signification particulière car ce dernier sortit immédiatement de la pièce. L’homme de l’Ordre reporta ensuite son attention vers le prisonnier.

« Vous avez tort. » déclara-t-il froidement. « Vous aggravez votre faute envers l’Ordre. Je me doutais cependant que vous ne diriez pas la cachette de Brave Vesperia de votre plein gré et je ne peux pas vous torturer de manière conventionnelle. Quand bien même aurais-je pu, je pense que vous aurez résisté le temps que vos complices changent d’endroit. Il est également inutile de vous forcer à me le dire en utilisant un sort. Vous connaissez le principe et êtes suffisamment habile avec le mana pour poser problème à la plupart de nos mages. Oh, j’aurais pu, moi, me saisir de l’information voulue si je m’en étais occupé. Mais cela vous aurait définitivement brisé l’esprit et le Hiérophante me l’a formellement interdit. »

A cet instant, le garde qui s’était absenté sur l’ordre de Garista revint avec un immense et bel objet métallique bien ouvragé. Flynn ouvrit grand les yeux quand il l’aperçut…

« Dans le cas où vous refusiez d’obtempérer, notre Hiérophante m’a chargé en personne de vous inculper l’obéissance en utilisant ceci. Je pense que vous aurez tout le temps pour méditer sur votre trahison. »

« Non ! Pas ça ! » s’écria Flynn avec force dont le visage trahissait une vive panique. « Vous n’allez tout de même pas me… »

Il s’interrompit quand il sentit du mana émerger de Garista. Dans le même temps, le second garde l’avait saisi à bras-le-corps pour le forcer à faire face au Cardinal.

« Rassurez-vous, Flynn. » dit-il avec un petit sourire cruel. « Cela ne sera que temporaire… »

\--§--

Après avoir enfermé Yuri dans la cave, Estelle était remontée dans sa chambre en compagnie de Repede. Celui-ci lui se montrant très indifférent à son égard, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait choisi de la suivre jusqu’au moment où le fidèle canidé tenta d’arracher ce qu’elle avait entre les mains : le baluchon de Yuri. Avec tous les événements de la journée, la jeune femme en avait totalement oublié son existence. Une rencontre avec un tueur psychopathe laissait des traces.

Elle déposa le baluchon sur son lit, hors de la portée de Repede, et le contempla avec intérêt. Elle était assez curieuse de voir ce que pouvait posséder un homme d’un autre monde et, surtout, de savoir et de découvrir quel genre d’objet pouvait venir d’un univers différent de celui qu’elle connaissait. Yuri lui avait parlé de mana et surtout de quelque chose qui devait l’aider à trouver une personne manipulant le mana. Elle se demandait ce que cela pouvait être et mourrait d’envie d’ouvrir le baluchon pour regarder à l’intérieur. Son sens élevé des convenances l’interdisait toutefois à s’abaisser à fouiller dans les affaires d’autrui.

Elle s’apprêtait alors à ramasser le baluchon et à le déposer dans un coin de sa chambre en attendant que Yuri reprenne forme humaine quand soudain, un bref éclat lumineux fut émis de l’intérieur du baluchon avant de disparaître aussi vite qu’il était apparu.

« Hein ? Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? »

A nouveau, elle hésitait entre céder à la curiosité et respecter les convenances. Elle n’était d’ailleurs pas très sûre de ce qu’elle venait de voir quand le même phénomène se répéta une seconde fois.

« Tu as vu ça Repede ? » demanda-t-elle en essayant de prendre le compagnon de Yuri comme témoin.

Ce dernier, toutefois, ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention. Il avait récupéré sa ceinture de cuir et sa pipe dont il mordillait le bout sans se préoccuper le moins du monde des activités d’Estelle, ce qui ne l’aidait franchement pas.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il faut faire ? » se demanda-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle avait peur de mal faire. Elle eut d’abord l’intention d’enfermer le baluchon dans un tiroir et d’attendre le lendemain mais l’éclat lumineux réapparut encore avec une intensité plus importante qui éblouit les yeux verts d’Estelle.

Cette fois, la curiosité mêlée d’un peu de crainte l’emporta. Avec une certaine hésitation, l’étudiante finit par se décider à ouvrir le baluchon. D’une main un peu tremblante car elle redoutait de trouver un objet dangereux comme un genre de bombe, elle détacha la cordelette qui nouait le morceau de toile avant de le déplier.

Elle fut un peu déçue par le contenu qui était loin d’être aussi extraordinaire que ce qu’elle avait imaginé. Il n’y avait que deux objets. Le premier était un gant de cuir marron pour une main gauche, vraisemblablement pour celle de Yuri. Elle put détailler sa souplesse, son épaisseur mais surtout les multiples traces d’éraflures qui se concentraient surtout au dos du gant. On aurait dit… des traces de griffes… Mais vu la taille, elles ne paraissaient pas appartenir à Repede et encore moins à Yuri sous sa forme de loup : elles étaient trop petites… Estelle se demandait néanmoins quel était l’usage de ce gant mais il avait l’air d’avoir été très utilisé…

Le second objet était déjà un peu plus digne d’intérêt. Il s’agissait d’un bracelet doré assez similaire à celui de Yuri, peut-être plus joliment ouvragé et ciselé. Il avait aussi une belle gemme en son centre, comme celui de Yuri. Estelle s’en saisit du bout des doigts pour le regarder sous toutes les coutures. Des deux objets présents dans le baluchon de son invité aux cheveux bruns, c’était plus probablement celui-ci qui avait émis la lumière qu’elle avait entrevu quelques secondes plus tôt. Yuri avait parlé d’un « quelque chose » qui devait l’aider à repérer une personne pouvant utiliser le mana. Etait-ce donc ce bracelet ?

Mue par la curiosité, elle voulut savoir si le bracelet était à sa taille. Elle voulait juste l’essayer rapidement avant de le retirer et le remettre dans le baluchon, puis de ranger le tout en attendant le maudit changé en loup actuellement. Ce n’était que la simple curiosité d’une étudiante en littérature qui aimait les romans d’aventures…

Au moment où elle ajustait le bracelet à son poignet, la gemme émit soudainement un flot de lumière blanche éblouissant qui inonda la chambre d’Estelle. Cette dernière poussa un petit cri de stupéfaction pendant que Repede, surpris par la tournure des événements, s’était rapidement dressé sur ses pattes avant d’aboyer. La jeune femme tomba dans son lit avant de sentir une douce et agréable chaleur réconfortante qui l’entraînait lentement mais inexorablement vers le monde du sommeil.

Pendant qu’elle dormait sous l’œil vigilant de Repede, elle ne remarqua pas que la teinte de ses cheveux prenait des nuances rosées…


	4. Départ précipité

** Chapitre 3 : Départ précipité **

Le croassement matinal d’un corbeau fut la cause de l’éveil précoce d’Estelle. Ouvrant à grand-peine ses yeux engourdis par le sommeil, la jeune femme put constater de sa fenêtre que l’aube pointait à l’horizon. Recroquevillé dans un coin, Repede continuait à dormir comme un bienheureux, se préoccupant nullement de son intrusion dans la chambre de l’étudiante. Cette dernière s’étira puis se leva, s’efforçant de se remémorer pourquoi elle s’était endormie toute habillée.

Les événements commençaient progressivement à lui revenir en mémoire. L’attaque de cet assassin psychopathe aux cheveux bicolores – son nom était Zagi si elle se souvenait bien –, le combat entre lui et Yuri, la fuite précipitée, le début de la métamorphose en loup et… la séquestration de Yuri dans la cave ! A cette heure, il devait avoir récupéré sa forme humaine.

Soudainement plus réveillée, elle se recoiffa à la hâte en passant sa main dans ses cheveux et se hâta vers la cave où elle prit néanmoins la précaution de tapoter doucement contre la porte avant de l’ouvrir :

« Yuri ! Yuri, tu es réveillé ? C’est moi, Estelle. » dit l’étudiante à voix basse.

Pendant un court instant, il n’y eut aucune réaction. Puis brusquement, la jeune femme entendit et vit qu’on tambourinait vivement la porte de l’intérieur. Dans le même temps, la voix de Yuri s’élevait :

« Estelle ? Fais-moi vite sortir d’ici ! »

La jeune Swan ne put s’empêcher de constater une sorte d’impatience désespérée dans le ton de cet étranger d’un autre monde. Sans doute les événements de la veille y étaient pour quelque chose. Elle se dépêcha donc d’ouvrir la porte de la cave.

\--§--

A peine Yuri avait-il repris sa conscience humaine puis s’être remémoré les derniers incidents avec Zagi qu’il se redressa en vitesse avant de lâcher une grimace de douleur. Le sol de la cave était dur – ce qui avait rendu son sommeil peu confortable et agréable –, encombré par un ensemble d’objets hétéroclites de tailles diverses que le brun ne cessait de heurter sans le vouloir car la lumière était absente dans cette pièce et il était comme aveugle dans cette obscurité. Mais il ne s’attarda guère sur son sort. Non, il avait plus urgent à faire désormais. C’était décidé : il retournerait au plus vite dans son monde, aujourd’hui même dans l’idéal et il prendrait la première personne capable d’utiliser le mana qu’elle soit consentante ou non, quitte à la traîner de force ou à l’assommer avec la garde de son katana ou un bon coup de poing si besoin pour qu’elle réalise cette maudite Prophétie. Car non seulement il avait l’Ordre et ce cinglé de Zagi collés à ses trousses mais le pire, c’était que Flynn avait été fait prisonnier par cette fichue organisation. Ce qui signifiait qu’il subissait toutes les punitions qu’on lui infligeait, supporter la présence venimeuse et nauséabonde de Garista ou de Cumore et être entre les mains de _cet_ homme, celui que Yuri ne pouvait s’empêcher de haïr par-dessus tout. Lui, le responsable de tout ce chaos, qu’allait-il faire maintenant qu’il avait Flynn en son pouvoir ? Hors de question de lui laisser le blond ! Il allait le lui reprendre, dusse-t-il être contraint de démolir le quartier général de l’Ordre jusqu’à la dernière pierre s’il le fallait ! Jamais il n’aurait dû quitter Flynn ou même être d’accord avec ce plan. Il eut un pincement au cœur en songeant au sort actuel de celui aux yeux azur. Souffrait-il, était-il malmené par ses tortionnaires ? Il était également inquiet pour Judith, Karol et les autres rebelles de Brave Vesperia : que leur était-il arrivé après son départ pour le monde d’Estelle ?

Il entendit alors la voix de la jeune femme, ce qui l’autorisa à se frayer un chemin jusqu’au petit escalier – dans le noir, il trébucha assez violemment contre les marches –, le monta à quatre pattes avant de tambouriner contre la porte. Estelle ne tarda pas à lui ouvrir la porte mais à peine ses yeux gris commencèrent-ils à s’acclimater aux lueurs de l’aurore qu’il eut un violent choc en constatant un changement physique frappant chez sa jeune guide de ce monde étrange : ses cheveux, auparavant blonds, étaient devenus roses… Yuri ne put cacher sa stupeur.

« Estelle ! Tes cheveux ! Ils… »

« Qu’il y a-t-il ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a avec mes cheveux ? » s’affola un peu trop vite l’étudiante.

Elle devait avoir un peu les nerfs à vif avec tout ce qui s’était passé récemment dans sa vie mais l’épéiste ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Son irruption dans sa maison, sa métamorphose en loup et surtout ce taré de Zagi… Pas étonnant qu’elle réagisse ainsi.

« Calme-toi, c’est juste que leur couleur ont changé par rapport à la dernière fois que je t’ai vu. Ils sont… roses maintenant. »

« Quoi ? » s’exclama-t-elle, surprise.

« Il semble que tu n’étais pas au courant. Tu devrais te regarder dans un miroir pour voir. »

L’étudiante se hâta alors vers sa chambre, Yuri la suivant plus calmement. Il jetait un coup d’œil aux alentours dans l’espoir de repérer Repede mais ne l’aperçut pas.

Quand il pénétra dans la chambre d’Estelle, il retrouva son fidèle compagnon canin qui se redressa d’un bond avant de se précipiter vers lui pour l’accueillir ainsi que sa guide, occupée à contempler sous tous les angles ses cheveux dont la couleur avait changé. Ses yeux verts écarquillés exprimaient clairement sa stupéfaction.

« Incroyable, de la pointe jusqu’à la racine… » murmurait-elle. « Je n’en aurais jamais cru mes yeux si ce n’était pas toi qui me l’avais dit. Ils ont changé… comme par magie ! »

« Repede peut aussi te dire que tes cheveux sont bien devenus roses si tu as besoin d’un autre témoin. »

L’animal confirma par un bref aboiement sonore. Son propriétaire fronça les sourcils.

« Visiblement, ce n’est pas toi qui as modifié la teinte de tes cheveux vu ta réaction. Alors comment… » interrogea-t-il avant d’apercevoir brusquement sur le lit d’Estelle la toile dépliée de son baluchon.

« Où est passé mon gant ? »

« Hmm, désolée… J’ai fouillé dans tes affaires… » fit l’étudiante en littérature d’une voix contrite tout en se mordillant les lèvres. « Il y avait une étrange lumière et… »

Yuri, plutôt préoccupé par la disparition de son gant, mit un certain temps avant de bien saisir les paroles d’Estelle.

« Il ne doit pas être bien loin. » marmonna-t-il en s’approchant du lit. « Repede, tu ne l’aurais pas… Attends, tu as parlé d’une lumière ? » réalisa-t-il brutalement.

« Oui. Ton baluchon émettait une lumière intense et je n’ai pu m’empêcher de l’ouvrir pour savoir ce que c’était. » répondit la jeune femme aux cheveux roses sur un ton d’excuse. « Et j’ai découvert le bracelet et le gant. Pardonne-moi ma curiosité mais… »

Il eut un geste nonchalant avec sa main et haussa les épaules.

« Ce n’est pas grave. A vrai dire, je pense que j’aurai fait la même chose à ta place. Mais j’aimerais retrouver mon gant. J’y tiens beaucoup. » répondit-il pendant qu’il examinait le sol.

« Il a peut-être glissé sous le lit. » suggéra Estelle et Yuri réagit aussitôt en allongeant son bras pour palper sous le meuble. « Je croyais pourtant que le bracelet serait plus important. » ajouta-t-elle en examinant son poignet d’un air perplexe. « Je n’y connais rien mais il semble plutôt de grande valeur. »

« Une babiole, rien de plus. » répliqua le brun. « Je l’ai emmené juste pour m’aider dans ma mission, pour détecter un manipulateur de mana. Il est peut-être précieux pour la plupart des gens mais le gant a bien plus de valeur pour moi. Ah, je crois que je l’ai… » fit-il soudain.

Il sortit une main couverte de moutons de poussière mais il avait ce qu’il cherchait c’est-à-dire son gant en cuir dont la surface était éraflée. Instinctivement, il le serra brièvement contre sa poitrine avant de reprendre son morceau de toile pour l’envelopper.

« Yuri, pour ce qui est du bracelet… Je voulais juste l’essayer et… »

« C’est pour ça qu’il est à ton poignet ? » demanda l’intéressé en haussant un sourcil.

« Oui. Rassure-toi, je ne voulais pas te voler. Mais après l’avoir essayé, une lumière intense a jailli du bracelet puis après… plus rien. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s’est passé… »

« Attends, une lumière dis-tu ? Raconte-moi ce qui s’est passé après ma transformation en loup. »

Une fois qu’Estelle avait terminé son récit, Yuri la scrutait d’un œil songeur. Flûte ! Si le bracelet avait réagi en sa présence et surtout avec une telle intensité, cela signifiait non seulement qu’elle était une manipulatrice de mana mais qu’en plus, elle disposait d’un excellent potentiel en la matière. Le changement de la couleur de ses cheveux restait néanmoins un mystère pour lui mais il pensait que le bracelet et l’afflux de mana qu’elle avait dû subir pouvait être une des causes. Si Flynn, Judith ou Raven avaient été là, peut-être auraient-ils pu les éclairer sur le sujet. Toutefois, il avait comme une intuition, un pressentiment… Car dans son monde, il avait vaguement entendu parler d’êtres aux cheveux naturellement roses – et dans le même temps, il ne voulait pas y croire car ce cinglé de Zagi entrait également dans cette catégorie – mais… comment cela pouvait-il être possible pour une fille qui n’était pas de son monde ? Cependant, malgré les mésaventures d’Estelle, il n’avait pas perdu son objectif principal soit de ramener une personne de ce monde mais que ce soit Estelle, celle qui l’avait sauvé et guidé… Le hasard, le destin – peu importe– était bien ironique et bien qu’il était pressé de regagner son monde pour sauver Flynn, Yuri était bien conscient qu’entraîner cette jeune fille chez lui et la couper de sa famille et ses amis, loin des siens,  ressemblait à de l’ingratitude ou à de la trahison.

Que faire à présent ? Sans le savoir, en essayant ce bracelet en toute innocence, mademoiselle Swan s’était fourrée dans le pire des pétrins. Zagi et l’Ordre ne tarderaient pas à savoir qu’elle pouvait convenir à la Prophétie, surtout si ce qu’on racontait sur les êtres aux cheveux roses était vrai, et elle serait traquée et pourchassée, elle, ses parents et ses amis si elle en avait. L’Ordre ne prendrait jamais le risque que la Prophétie se réalise et surtout de laisser en vie une menace potentielle. De plus, Zagi l’avait vue avec lui et ce fou furieux l’associerait désormais comme "moyen" pour retrouver sa trace. Il se souvenait que trop bien de ce qui s’était passé lors de l’une de ses fuites lorsque pour échapper à une patrouille de chevaliers de l’Ordre, un couple de pauvres mais courageux paysans l’avaient caché pendant une heure chez eux avant qu’il ne trouve l’occasion de quitter la ville. Quelques jours plus tard, le danger étant écarté, Yuri était revenu pour les remercier proprement mais il ne retrouva dans la demeure que deux corps ensanglantés gisants sur le sol, cadavres froids depuis au moins cinq jours. Vu le désordre, l’état des corps et les blessures dont il reconnut aisément celui qui les avaient infligées, le brun n’avait eu aucune peine à reconstituer la scène : Zagi avait réussi à retrouver sa piste jusqu’à cette maison puis avait torturé les propriétaires pour en tirer la moindre information qui aurait pu lui permettre de poursuivre sa traque avant de les tuer cruellement une fois que ces malheureux gens ne lui étaient plus utiles. Et maintenant, voilà qu’Estelle mais aussi ses parents adoptifs se retrouvaient dans une situation similaire…

Pourtant, il lui fallait agir et vite ! Il avait certes laissé une blessure importante à l’assassin de l’Ordre mais le connaissant, il reviendrait rapidement à la charge. Cela n’allait être qu’une question de temps avant qu’il ne le retrouve. Yuri devait au moins admettre ceci : Zagi avait un véritable talent quand il s’agissait de le trouver. Maintenant, il allait devoir trouver les bons mots pour expliquer tous les ennuis nombreux et variés qui n’allaient pas tarder à arriver, sans compter qu’avec Flynn capturé, tous ses plans en étaient chamboulés.

Finalement, il prit son parti. Il décida de se donner un peu de temps de réflexion, le temps qu’il lui faudrait pour trouver un Portail pour le ramener dans son monde car de toute manière, impossible de ramener quelqu’un sans le chemin du retour ouvert.

Il se leva du lit de la jeune étudiante et lui rappela, sans la regarder, pendant que son visage était tourné vers la sortie :

« Tu sais, je devais ramener une personne de ton monde, un manipulateur de mana. Si le bracelet a réagi ainsi, c’est parce que tu réponds à toutes les conditions. »

Il s’interrompit quelques secondes avant de baisser légèrement la tête, le regard sombre.

« Je dois admettre que je m’attendais pas à ce que ce soit toi. Je suis reconnaissant pour tout ce que tu as fait mais… je n’ai vraiment plus le choix. L’Ordre a Flynn. Je dois impérativement ramener une personne de ce monde… même si ça doit être toi… »

En entendant cela, Estelle ouvrit de grands yeux et s’apprêta à protester mais Yuri ne lui laissa pas le temps.

« Je le sais… les problèmes de mon monde ne sont pas les tiens et t’emmener de force serait la pire des ingratitudes mais sache une chose : l’Ordre connaît l’existence de ce monde. J’ignore si l’inverse est vrai mais une fois qu’ils en auront fini avec Akadia, ce sera au tour du tien de subir leur domination. Le dire ainsi peut donner l’impression que je te force la main mais c’est la vérité. »

« Akadia ? » demanda la jeune femme en levant des yeux interrogateurs.

« C’est ainsi qu’on nomme mon monde. »

Il poussa un soupir puis reprit la parole :

« Rends-moi le bracelet. Peut-être qu’en chemin, j’en trouverai un autre qui fera l’affaire. Repede ! »

L’animal se dressa aussitôt sur ses pattes avant de suivre son propriétaire. Lorsque Yuri franchit la porte, il s’arrêta une dernière pour prononcer ces mots :

« Je déteste cette situation mais si je ne trouve personne d’autre, c’est toi que j’emmène à Akadia pour sauver Flynn. »

Sur ses dernières paroles, le brun claqua la porte de la chambre d’Estelle.

\--§--

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il s’était trouvé à marcher sur les trottoirs, dans les rues de la ville, accompagné seulement du loyal Repede. Sans la compagnie d’Estelle pour le guider, il avait l’impression d’évoluer dans un univers froid et hostile. Parfois, il avait l’impression d’être devenu invisible comme les gens de ce monde passaient sans lui prêter attention, malgré le katana qu’il tenait dans sa main mais qu’il avait pris soin d’envelopper dans un vieux morceau de tissu. Il marchait, parfois se rappelant qu’il devait trouver un Portail, parfois avec l’idée de retrouver un autre manipulateur de mana lorsqu’il glissait de temps à autre sa main dans sa poche pour vérifier la présence du bracelet ou parfois même sans aucun objectif précis en tête.

Il pensait aux derniers événements de la veille, surtout à Flynn, et son cœur se serrait douloureusement pendant qu’il sombrait dans le doute et l’angoisse. Capturé par l’Ordre… Comment quelqu’un de si prudent et méthodique pouvait-il se faire prendre ainsi par ceux qui voulaient le plus lui mettre la main dessus ? Son instinct lui soufflait que pour une raison ou une autre, Flynn avait dû agir inconsidérément et très stupidement pour se retrouver dans cette situation. Enfin, il verrait ça avec lui quand il le retrouverait. Car évidemment, il allait le retrouver !

Après plusieurs heures d’errance – le soleil avait entamé une bonne partie de sa course céleste et on devait s’approcher du début de l’après-midi –, Repede aboya soudain pour le tirer de ses pensées. Sursautant mentalement, il plongea la main dans sa poche pour jeter un coup d’œil à son bracelet. Il fut surpris de constater que le bijou s’était illuminé, signe qu’il réagissait à quelque chose.

« Il se passe quelque chose… » murmura le brun pour lui-même. « Voyons où cela nous mène Repede. »

Son pas s’accéléra pour marcher beaucoup plus vite mais les rues qu’il traversait lui paraissaient étrangement familières. Il en comprit la raison quand son chemin le mena juste devant l’église et son parc, l’endroit où il avait affronté ce taré de Zagi.

Yuri n’aperçut personne aux alentours et vérifia bien qu’il n’y avait aucune présence sur les toits. Puis il examina de nouveau son bracelet. L’artefact le guidait vers l’arrière de l’église, dans une sorte d’abri-jardin où, dans une vieille cabane, on entreposait divers outils pour le jardinage. On y allait à travers un passage étroit formé entre l’église et le mur du parc, passage plutôt sombre et humide d’ailleurs car peu exposé à la lumière du soleil.

Le brun demeura quelque peu perplexe, ne comprenant pas où le bracelet voulait l’emmener car ce coin était désert. Puis, observant négligemment le sol du passage mal entretenu où les dalles commençaient à se déloger pour laisser pousser de la mauvaise herbe, il remarqua soudain un éclat lumineux qui l’intrigua. Repede se mit alors à aboyer puis se précipita vers l’endroit qui avait attisé son attention.

« Toi aussi, tu l’as vu ? » demanda Yuri à son fidèle compagnon canin.

Il sortit à nouveau son bracelet pour constater que le joyau de l’artefact était devenu iridescent avant d’émettre un fin rai de lumière qui s’orientait droit devant lui. Au même moment, l’éclat qu’il avait auparavant entrevu se remit à briller et Yuri aperçut alors comme une sorte de fissure qui déchirait l’air, étincelant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu’il approchait le bracelet. Mais dès qu’il éloignait l’objet de cette fissure, elle perdait de son éclat et redevenait invisible comme si elle n’avait jamais été là. C’était un étrange phénomène que cette brisure suspendue en l’air, immobile, qui donnait l’impression d’une déchirure du tissu de ce monde et qui aurait intrigué et affolé tous les scientifiques du monde tant il était un fait non rationnel. Mais pour Yuri venant du monde d’Akadia, il inspira un sentiment d’espoir et d’excitation. Il avait trouvé ce qu’il cherchait : un Portail pour le ramener à son monde. Et peut-être celui que Zagi avait emprunté pour le traquer, ce qui pouvait expliquer sa présence sur les lieux au moment de son attaque.

Faisant demi-tour, il passa devant l’entrée de l’église à l’instant même où sa cloche se mit en branle pour faire résonner son puissant carillon. Surpris, Yuri s’arrêta brusquement avant de contempler le parvis de l’église. Quelque chose lui revenait en mémoire.

_C’est là qu’on m’a trouvée…_

Estelle s’était affirmée abandonnée devant cette église qui se trouvait curieusement à proximité d’un Portail menant à Akadia. Et sous l’influence du mana, ses cheveux étaient devenus roses, ce qui lui avait rappelé une légende de son monde à propos de créatures possédant cette même caractéristique… Drôle de coïncidence… Sauf s’il n’en s’agissait pas d’une…

Et si en réalité, Estelle était…

Yuri stoppa brutalement le cours de sa réflexion avant de faire volte-face et de se précipiter en direction de la maison d’Estelle. Depuis le début de cette journée, pour la première fois, il avait écarté ses soucis à propos de Flynn. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel pour ne pas risquer une soudaine métamorphose en loup. Une idée un peu folle lui était venu à l’esprit mais il devait absolument retrouver Estelle et ses parents pour la confirmer. Il en courait presque à perdre haleine, Repede sur ses talons suivant son rythme effréné.

Il parvint enfin à sa destination et au lieu de frapper, il ouvrit à la porte avant d’appeler :

« Estelle ? »

Mais ce fut un cri perçant, totalement terrorisé, qui vint à ses oreilles. Yuri se figea une fraction avant de déballer puis de dégainer son sabre avant d’entendre résonner un rire de fou hystérique qui lui était beaucoup trop familier…

La voix paniquée d’Estelle – distincte mais tremblante – s’éleva du salon. L’étudiante avait entendu son appel.

« Yu… Yuri ! L’assassin… l’assassin est… »

Il n’en fallait pas plus pour que le brun comprenne que ce cinglé de Zagi avait retrouvé sa trace et, profitant de son absence, attaqué la famille Swan et ce, en plein jour. Ce type était totalement aliéné ! Même pas la plus élémentaire notion de prudence ! Non mais comment pouvait-il attaquer un foyer en toute impunité à un moment pareil ? Il n’y avait que des incapables parmi les représentants de la loi dans ce monde ?

Un nouveau hurlement à glacer le sang résonna lugubrement dans la maison. Repede grogna, tira sa dague pour courir au salon tandis que son propriétaire le suivit.

Les yeux gris de Yuri s’agrandirent d’effroi quand il découvrit le triste spectacle qui se trouvait devant lui…

Au sol, sur le tapis immaculé de larges taches rouges, reposait monsieur Swan, avec une expression d’horreur figée dans la mort. Au niveau du cou, une large coupure où s’était écoulé un flot de sang. C’était l’homme qui l’avait pansé sous sa forme de loup, celui qui lui avait ainsi sauvé la vie lorsqu’il était arrivé, complètement désorienté, dans ce monde. Mais sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus en fonction de sa respiration et jamais Yuri pourrait lui repayer la dette qu’il lui devait.

Près de la table à manger, madame Swan s’était recroquevillée dans un coin, protégeant Estelle de son corps du mieux qu’elle pouvait en dépit de la peur visible qui se lisait sur son visage. Elle avait quelques petites plaies sur le visage mais aucune blessure dangereuse pour le moment. A ses côtés, sa fille adoptive semblait terriblement secouée mais indemne.

Et bien sûr, couronnant toute la scène ensanglantée de sa présence, Zagi. Ce dernier qui menaçait madame Swan et Estelle de ses deux lames en leur bloquant toute possibilité de fuite et qui s’apprêtait à récidiver un nouveau meurtre se retourna, fut plus que ravi de retrouver sa proie préférée. Un sourire dément éclairait même son visage de psychopathe.

« Yuri Lowell ! Quelle joie de te revoir pour que je puisse enfin t’assassiner ! »

« Désolé si le plaisir n’est pas partagé ! » répliqua sarcastiquement son interlocuteur.

Il leva son sabre, prêt à combattre. Zagi en fit de même, délaissant totalement madame Swan et Estelle pour se concentrer uniquement sur celui qui l’obsédait tant.

« Repede, protège les autres. » ordonna Yuri.

L’intelligent animal aboya pour donner son accord et se plaça rapidement près d’Estelle et de sa mère adoptive. Le salon était surchargé de meubles et d’objets décoratifs, ce qui ne constituait pas l’endroit idéal pour un duel contre un assassin. Toutefois, il fallait faire avec et Yuri comprit vite comment il pourrait exploiter cet inconvénient pour le transformer en avantage.

Zagi débuta tout de suite le combat en s’élançant vers Yuri, cherchant visiblement à le décapiter. Son adversaire le contra immédiatement avant de riposter en visant le torse. L’assassin était cependant trop agile et trop expérimenté pour se faire avoir facilement et esquiva donc aisément le coup en roulant sur la table du salon mais pendant une fraction de seconde, il perdit sa cible de son champ de vision. Le brun en profita pour saisir le premier objet qui lui passa sous la main – en l’occurrence, un pot de fleur d’anthurium plutôt de belle taille – pour le jeter vers celui aux cheveux bicolores. Le projectile improvisé atteignit l’arrière du crâne de l’assassin de l’Ordre, ce qui le fit légèrement vaciller pendant quelques secondes avec une expression quasi imbécile qui aurait pu être comique si les circonstances n’étaient pas aussi graves. Mais Zagi se reprit, tapota brièvement vers l’endroit douloureux de sa tête avant d’adresser un regard furieux vers son ennemi.

« Ça, c’était vraiment un coup bas Yuri Lowell ! » cracha-t-il. « Ce n’est pas digne de toi ! »

« Moi j’appelle cela être pratique et pragmatique ! Question de point de vue, je suppose. » railla l’homme traqué par l’Ordre.

Zagi serrait les dents d’un air rageur et Yuri profita de cette brève perte de concentration pour l’atteindre au niveau de l’abdomen. Le sang gicla, maculant le katana de Yuri d’une belle couleur rouge sur le tranchant de la lame. Une goutte atterrit sur la joue de l’assassin psychopathe qui se mit aussitôt à la lécher d’un air appréciateur.

« Ah ! Tu es vraiment le seul capable de me faire goûter mon propre sang Yuri ! » se délecta-t-il.

« De plus en plus cinglé… » commenta l’intéressé en hochant la tête. « Vraiment, je me demande comment l’Ordre peut employer des types dans ton genre. »

Zagi s’apprêtait à répliquer quand soudain, un bruit strident se fit entendre de l’extérieur comme… une sirène d’alarme, perçant les oreilles de toutes les personnes présentes dans la maison. Yuri perçut des claquements de porte, des pas précipités puis une voix forte et autoritaire s’éleva :

« Police, rendez-vous ! La maison est cernée ! »

Le visage de celui aux cheveux bicolores se crispa de colère quand il entendit cela.

« Encore interrompus ! Décidément, je vais finir par éliminer tous les gens qui sont autour de toi pour être sûr que je puisse enfin finir mon combat avec Yuri ! »

Mais, en jetant un coup d’œil rapide à la fenêtre, il ne put que constater qu’ils étaient trop nombreux pour qu’il puisse y faire face seul, surtout qu’ils étaient armés avec des objets ressemblants à des pistolets en format miniature. De son côté, madame Swan laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

« La police ! Enfin, ils sont venus ! »

Malheureusement, ses paroles n’avaient pas échappés à Zagi qui se tourna immédiatement vers elle avec son visage de fou furieux.

« Alors tout ça, c’est de ta faute ? C’était ce que tu essayais de faire quand tu parlais dans ton drôle d’appareil ? » éructa-t-il d’une voix rageuse.

Déchaîné et frustré, et avant que Yuri puisse intervenir, Zagi fonça sur la mère adoptive d’Estelle et la frappa violemment à la tête. Par chance, seule la poignée de son arme atteignit sa cible mais le coup porté fut suffisant pour assommer madame Swan qui s’écroula instantanément par terre en perdant connaissance. En voyant cela, Estelle s’affola et poussa un hurlement déchirant.

« Maman ! Maman, tout va bien ? »

Au même moment, Yuri entendit la porte d’entrée se fracasser et de lourds pas bottés se précipiter à l’intérieur de la maison avant que quatre personnes firent irruption dans le salon, brandissant leur arme et les mettant en joue.

« Police ! Restez où vous êtes ! »

Zagi ne masqua pas sa rage d’être interrompu en plein combat. Cependant, il avait beau être un psychopathe, il était du genre à sentir intuitivement quelle action ou non l’amènerait le plus vers son objectif, à savoir découper Yuri Lowell en morceaux. C’était peut-être un crétin mais il comprit que s’opposer à ces hommes ne constituait pas une bonne solution. Il sortit alors une espèce de petite sphère d’une de ses multiples poches.

« Tss, des gêneurs. » râla-t-il avant d’échanger un dernier regard vers sa Némésis. « Ne crois pas pouvoir m’échapper Yuri ! Nous nous retrouverons ! »

Sur ce, il jeta sa sphère sur le sol qui se mit aussitôt à émettre une fumée aveuglante et suffocante pour toutes les personnes présentes : Yuri, Estelle et les quatre policiers. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes mais lorsque le tout se dissipa, Zagi avait disparu.

« Il s’est barré. » commenta le brun avec une moue dégoûtée. « Bon, au moins, les choses devraient pouvoir s’arranger maintenant qu’il n’est plus là. »

Toutefois, à peine s’avança-t-il d’un pas que les quatre policiers pointèrent immédiatement leurs armes sur lui.

« Halte, ne bougez pas ! »

Dans le même temps, l’un des nouveaux venus remarqua le cadavre de monsieur Swan étendu sur le tapis.

« Officier Palton ! Nous avons un mort ! Monsieur Swan a été égorgé ! »

« Quoi ? Bon sang, qui a pu faire ça ? » répondit un autre, très certainement le dénommé Palton.

Soudain, observant les personnes à l’intérieur de la maison, il vit madame Swan évanouie sur le sol, sa fille Estelle et surtout cet inconnu avec un sabre dont le tranchant était maculé de sang frais.

« Messieurs, arrêtez cet homme ! Je pense que nous avons notre principal suspect dans ce meurtre ! Regardez ce qu’il tient dans sa main. Très probablement l’arme du crime ! » ordonna-t-il.

« Quoi ?! » protesta Yuri complètement abasourdi par cette accusation qu’il jugeait grotesque. « C’est ridicule ! Le vrai assassin est ce cinglé de… »

« Rendez-vous sans faire d’histoire monsieur. Vous pouvez garder le silence. Tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous. » dit un des policiers en le mettant en joue.

« Attendez ! » intervint timidement Estelle. « Je crois qu’il y a comme un horrible malen… »

Yuri dévisageait les quatre hommes qui lui faisaient face. Des policiers, les représentants de la loi et de la justice selon l’étudiante en littérature. Et ils l’accusaient d’avoir tué monsieur Swan. Quelque part, bien qu’il venait dans ce monde pour la première fois, il avait comme une sensation de déjà-vu, comme quand la milice l’avait accusé d’avoir volé une poule dans une ferme, une erreur judiciaire, erreur assez compréhensible car il était connu des autorités pour des délits mineurs mais cette poule, ce n’était pas lui pour une fois. Il avait dû subir un interrogatoire des plus absurdes et un séjour injustifié en prison pour un crime qu’il n’avait pas commis.

Sauf que là, on l’accusait d’un meurtre.

« C’est totalement ridicule ! Si je n’avais pas été là, toute la famille aurait été… »

« Veuillez ne pas résister et nous donner votre nom pour que nous puissions procéder à votre arrestation. » commanda l’officier Palton.

« Estelle, qu’est-ce qui se passe après une arrestation ? » demanda Yuri.

« Eh bien, on est emmené au commissariat où on est placé en garde à vue qui peut durer plusieurs jours et… »

« Plusieurs jours ? » s’exclama le brun « Je dois perdre plusieurs jours dans ce monde alors que je suis innocent ? Désolé les gars mais j’ai bien d’autres obligations plus importantes à remplir comme sauver mon monde de l’Ordre. »

Et puis, il risquait une métamorphose en loup devant eux. Rien de mieux pour démontrer sa non culpabilité dans cette affaire, n’est-ce pas ? Puis se tournant vers son loyal compagnon canin, il annonça :

« Repede, on s’en va ! »

Personne parmi les policiers n’avait fait attention au chien. Celui-ci en profita aussitôt pour bondir vers la fenêtre la plus proche, brisant la vitre dans un fracas assourdissant avant de s’enfuir. Yuri ne perdit pas son temps pour suivre la voie qu’il avait ouverte et en chemin, il empoigna le bras d’Estelle.

« Suis-moi ! »

« Mais attends ! Je ne peux pas partir comme… »

« Crois-moi, tu n’es plus en sécurité ici maintenant que Zagi sait que tu habites ici. » répliqua à la hâte Yuri.

« Ordre à la patrouille, un dangereux suspect tente de s’enfuir avec une otage… »

Yuri n’entendit jamais la suite. Il avait bondi à l’extérieur avec Estelle en passant à travers la fenêtre. Des hurlements, des beuglements rugissaient des commandements. Il sentit plus qu’il ne vit des armes dirigés contre lui mais personne n’en fit usage, ayant sans doute trop peur de toucher à l’"otage". Il tira immédiatement parti de son avantage en sautant par-dessus le capot d’un de ces engins dénommés voitures pendant que des policiers estomaqués se montrèrent incapables de réagir devant sa rapidité et son agilité, puis fila dans une rue animée en direction de l’église, Repede le guidant de sa course rapide.

Les sirènes retentirent derrière leur dos mais ils étaient presque arrivés à l’église. Yuri entendait ses poursuivants se rapprocher, des gens effrayés s’écarter de lui mais il se dirigeait maintenant vers le Portail et il sortit en vitesse le bracelet.

« Allez vite, ouvre-toi et mène-moi à Akadia ! » dit-il précipitamment lorsqu’il se retrouva devant la fissure.

Réagissant au bracelet et à son appel, la fissure lumineuse s’agrandit, se déchira, créant désormais une ouverture suffisante pour laisser passer un être humain. Repede s’y engouffra le premier. Yuri s’apprêta à le suivre avec Estelle quand il aperçut des policiers accourir.

« Halte, plus un geste ! »

« Décidément, je commence à en avoir assez de ce monde. » commenta Yuri en franchissant à son tour le Portail avec Estelle qui se referma aussitôt derrière eux mais au même moment, il entendit une violente détonation.

Puis ce fut le noir total…

\--§--

Lorsqu’Estelle s’éveilla, elle constata qu’elle était à la lisière d’une forêt, allongée sur de l’herbe fraîche. A ses côtés, déjà debout, Yuri contemplait les alentours pendant que Repede faisait le guet.

« Je pensais qu’on atterrirait près du sanctuaire abandonné de l’Ordre mais visiblement quand cet imbécile a fait usage de son arme, il a créé une perturbation qui nous fait atterrir ailleurs. Mais au moins, nous sommes de retour à Akadia Repede. »

L’animal émit un bref jappement pour montrer son accord et Yuri remarqua alors qu’Estelle s’était réveillée. Il l’aida à se lever en lui tendant une main.

« Désolé de t’avoir entraînée ici mais je n’avais plus vraiment le choix au vu des circonstances. Nous n’avons pas beaucoup de temps : le soleil se couchera dans deux heures. On va essayer de te trouver un coin où te reposer. »

« Mes parents… » murmura la jeune femme en état de choc.

Yuri s’arrêta et retourna vers l’étudiante pour la regarder droit dans les yeux, exprimant une condoléance sincère.

« Je suis navré pour ton père. Ta mère… Je pense qu’elle a juste perdue connaissance mais elle s’angoissera de ta disparition. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je n’ai vraiment amené du chaos et du malheur tandis que toi et tes parents m’avaient sauvé. »

\--§--

Voilà que se réalisait l’un des pires scénarios qu’il avait envisagé : revenir à Akadia avec Estelle. C’était une ingratitude, surtout que par sa faute, monsieur Swan était mort et il avait séparé madame Swan de sa fille adoptive. Il lui fallait cependant retrouver les autres membres de Brave Vesperia, arracher Flynn des griffes de l’Ordre mais aussi, quand Estelle se serait remise de sa situation, lui parler de l’hypothèse qu’il avait commencé à former depuis qu’il avait découvert que l’église où l’étudiante avait été abandonnée était juste à côté d’un Portail menant à son monde.

Et si en réalité… Estelle était originaire d’Akadia ? Alors cela pourrait expliquer nombre de choses, comme ses cheveux devenus roses et son énorme potentiel en mana. En tout cas, Yuri trouvait la théorie plausible.

Et peut-être même que ses parents biologiques étaient encore vivants, ici, à Akadia…

 


	5. La cabane de la sorcière

** Chapitre 4 : La cabane de la sorcière **

Cette forêt dense et touffue à la silencieuse atmosphère étouffante, ces arbres… Cela devait être la forêt de Verdel qui n’était guère éloignée du quartier secret de Brave Vesperia, devina Yuri, mais la plupart des membres de l’organisation rebelle n’aimaient guère s’y enfoncer. La forêt de Verdel avait mauvaise réputation : elle grouillait de monstres et des rumeurs disaient qu’il arrivait toujours des accidents quand on s’enfonçait à l’intérieur ou racontait une sombre histoire de meurtres et de disparitions entre autres. Cependant, les rebelles de Brave Vesperia avaient érigé leur quartier général près de cette forêt en profitant justement de cette sinistre renommée. Ainsi, aucun chevalier de l’Ordre n’avait osé pointer le bout de leur nez dans ce coin et la localisation de la cachette de Brave Vesperia était demeurée inconnu de leurs ennemis jusqu’à présent.

En revanche, la forêt de Verdel était très étendue. On l’estimait à plusieurs centaines d’hectares et de cela, Yuri en était conscient. Il ne savait quelle direction le rapprocherait le plus du quartier général de Brave Vesperia mais heureusement, il avait Repede. Le seul souci, c’était la présence d’Estelle et le soleil qui ne tarderait pas à se coucher dans deux heures. Autant la présence de Repede n’était guère gênante – son fidèle compagnon canin avait l’habitude de ses transformations et dans le pire des cas, si le loup qu’il devenait se montrait agressif, il savait se défendre avec sa dague –, autant celle d’Estelle était problématique. Elle se trouvait dans un monde qui lui était inconnu, n’avait aucune expérience au combat et elle était encore sous le coup de l’émotion suite au décès de son père adoptif. Nul doute qu’elle risquerait de se blesser ou pire si elle faisait face à Yuri sous sa forme de loup. Néanmoins, ils avaient pour l’instant la chance de n’avoir rencontré aucun monstre ou animal sauvage et dangereux… quoique cela risquait de ne pas tarder avec la nuit… Heureusement, ils avaient Repede pour les guider. Grâce à son flair développé, il leur assurait une route sûre pour rejoindre Karol, Judith et le vieil homme mais combien de mètres ou de kilomètres les séparaient du quartier général de Brave Vesperia ? Cela, Yuri l’ignorait.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à Estelle qui suivait en silence, le visage sombre et fatigué. Le brun, par respect, lui avait accordé du silence pour qu’elle puisse faire son deuil mais il la surveillait discrètement. Elle aurait besoin tôt ou tard de réconfort pour surmonter cette épreuve. Et ils auraient, par la suite, nombre de détails à discuter, notamment comment s’adapter aux règles d’Akadia et surtout de la Prophétie où la jeune fille semblait avoir un grand rôle à jouer. L’ennui, c’était que seul Flynn en connaissait la teneur exacte et vu qu’il était entre les mains de l’Ordre actuellement, Yuri estima que l’explication pouvait attendre. Sa priorité était de délivrer cet idiot de blond qui avait eu la bêtise de se faire capturer. Toutefois, il devait d’abord s’occuper de la jeune Estelle, l’aider comme elle l’avait fait avec lui. Dans le même temps, en songeant à ses parents, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’éprouver une pointe de culpabilité. S’il n’avait pas fait irruption chez Estelle, peut-être que monsieur Swan serait encore en vie…

Ils marchaient pendant une demi-heure quand tout à coup, Yuri remarqua que le pas d’Estelle avait ralenti.

« Fatiguée ? » demanda-t-il. « On peut marcher moins vite si tu préfères. »

Estelle s’efforçait de sourire mais c’était un sourire triste et il voyait bien qu’elle portait encore son chagrin au fond de son cœur.

« Oui, s’il te plaît. »

Ils reprirent plus calmement leur déplacement pendant quelques instants jusqu’à ce l’étudiante rompe le silence.

« Où allons-nous ? » interrogea-t-elle de sa voix douce.

Depuis son retour sur Akadia, Yuri ne s’était pas embarrassé d’évoquer les détails pratiques, ayant l’esprit trop préoccupé par divers problèmes. Il s’en voulut de cette négligence et voulut la réparer tout de suite.

« On va rejoindre le quartier général de Brave Vesperia dans un premier temps. Ensuite, il va falloir que je trouve un moyen de sauver un abruti qui a réussi à se fourrer dans les pires ennuis avec l’Ordre et son maudit chef ! » dit-il avec une pointe de haine sur ses trois derniers mots.

Il n’avait que des raisons de détester le Hiérophante mais il était inutile de les étaler devant la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

« Tu parles de ton ami Flynn ? Hmm… Tu m’as dit que Judith, Karol et un "vieil homme" étaient tes compagnons mais tu sembles te préoccuper davantage pour ce Flynn depuis que tu as rencontré cet assassin à l’église. » constata Estelle.

Remarque fine et perspicace, Yuri devait l’admettre. Il est vrai qu’il partageait un lien privilégié avec le blond mais il ne trouvait pas le moment franchement approprié pour en parler.

« Je connais cet idiot depuis mon enfance contrairement aux autres. C’est tout. »

« C’est donc ton plus ancien compagnon… » commenta son interlocutrice sans vouloir s’étendre davantage sur ses pensées.

Chacun avait ses problèmes en tête. Ils continuèrent donc leur chemin en gardant le silence entre eux. De temps à autre, Yuri jetait un coup d’œil au ciel et à Estelle : il s’inquiétait à la fois des minutes qui passaient et de l’état psychologique de la jeune femme. Le ciel s’assombrissait. Et il savait qu’il devait prendre son temps pour réconforter au plus vite son ancienne guide mais il était pressé par ce même temps qui s’écoulait inexorablement. Une ambiance morose s’installait progressivement entre les deux compagnons de voyage jusqu’à ce que Repede relève la tête pour humer l’air avant d’aboyer brièvement à trois reprises. Puis son pas s’accéléra brutalement.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose Repede ? » demanda son propriétaire.

L’animal confirma en jappant. Il se mit ensuite à courir sur un sentier en terre, coupant à travers les arbres, les vieilles souches, les branches et les brindilles, forçant les deux humains qui l’accompagnaient à en faire de même pour éviter qu’ils perdent sa trace.

Cette petite échappée ne fut pas vaine. Dix minutes à peine, Yuri comprit ce qu’avait découvert l’odorat développé de son compagnon canin. Il devait admettre qu’il ne s’attendait certainement pas à trouver une espèce de cabane délabrée dans cette espèce de trou perdu que constituait cette forêt à la sinistre réputation.

La construction de ce bâtiment semblait assez bancale aux yeux de Yuri. La porte lui semblait un peu de travers, les volets pas droits et même le toit de paille donnait une vilaine impression de s’affaisser sur sa base. La cabane était apparemment habitée car le brun apercevait une épaisse fumée sortir d’une cheminée mais l’entretien laissait quelque peu à désirer. Les petites vitres à carreaux étaient couvertes d’une épaisse poussière, les murs en bois donnaient l’impression qu’ils allaient se disloquer d’un instant à l’autre et sous le toit, Yuri avait découvert de grosses toiles d’araignées. De plus, la poulie du puits qui se trouvait juste devant la cabane était complètement rouillée et la corde pour remonter le seau d’eau en mauvais état. Sans compter l’apparence globale de l’habitation qui n’était absolument pas engageante du tout. S’il n’y avait pas eu la fumée de cheminée, Yuri l’aurait facilement qualifié de cabane abandonnée.

Accompagné d’Estelle, le brun fit le tour du bâtiment pendant que Repede reniflait quelque chose mais il ne vit rien d’anormal. Il tenta de frapper trois coups pour interpeller l’occupant des lieux mais personne ne répondit, ce qui contraria Yuri. Dans le pire des cas, il avait envisagé d’installer Estelle en haut des arbres pour la nuit. Au moins, elle aurait été en sécurité des animaux sauvages et de la plupart des monstres mais cela ne l’aurait pas protégé du froid. Cette cabane, si miteuse soit-elle, était une alternative plus intéressante à la première solution. Estelle aurait été à peu près correctement installée et au chaud pour sa première nuit à Akadia. Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d’œil aux alentours, tambouriné à plusieurs reprises d’un air impatienté à la porte, Yuri se décida pour une action plus radicale. A l’aide de la dague généreusement fournie par son loyal compagnon canin, il s’apprêtait à forcer la porte quand…

« Non mais ne te gêne surtout pas ! Dégage de la porte de ma maison, toi ! » hurla soudain une voix derrière lui.

Yuri eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu’il esquiva de justesse une boule de feu qui s’écrasa contre le battant de la porte. Lorsqu’il put reprendre son souffle, il put enfin faire face à la personne qui l’avait attaqué.

Devant lui, portant derrière son dos un gros sac de toile grossière contenant des herbes qu’elle avait vraisemblablement cueillies, se tenait une jeune fille aux cheveux châtain, d’environ quatorze ou quinze ans tout au plus. Ses yeux verts fixaient l’intrus avec une colère compréhensible. Pour ce qui était de ses habits, de ce qu’il apercevait, ils étaient couverts de boue et étaient assez miteux, à l’image de sa cabane et de sa longue tunique brune surmontée d’une capuche ou de ses bottes dépareillées. Sa main droite laissait entrevoir une mitaine noire jusqu’à sa paume se concentre à nouveau pour créer une seconde boule de feu.

« Tu m’expliques ce que tu essayais de faire en t’introduisant chez moi par effraction ou tu as besoin d’arguments plus persuasifs ? » gronda la propriétaire de la cabane.

Décidément, Yuri n’avait jamais de chance. La cabane aurait pu être une vieille cabane de bûcheron mais non : il fallait qu’elle appartienne à une jeune fille au caractère explosif, manipulatrice de mana et ayant une fâcheuse ressemblance à l’illustration typique de la sorcière telle qu’on la décrivait dans les livres pour enfants.

\--§--

Prenant son temps pour admirer les lieux de l’Ordre emplis de leur puissance majestueuse, le haut magistrat Ragou s’avançait vers le Hall d’audience. Les gardes avaient annoncé sa venue et il n’avait plus qu’à patienter jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse rencontrer le Hiérophante. Il pouvait ainsi observer les immenses fenêtres en hauteur qui inondaient de lumière l’intérieur du Hall, les élégantes colonnes de marbre blanc, bref toute cette architecture qui inspirait le recueillement et la spiritualité.

Soudain, dans un coin isolé de la pièce, il entendit une sorte de grattement. Intrigué, il s’approcha de l’origine du bruit pour découvrir un surprenant spectacle. Enfermé dans une immense cage argentée – délicatement forgée et ornementée par le meilleur des orfèvres au vu de sa qualité –, un magnifique faucon pèlerin était en train d’étirer ses ailes vers le soleil. Parce qu’il s’intéressait à l’art de la fauconnerie, plus particulièrement aux prédateurs, Ragou pouvait affirmer que cet animal était exceptionnel dans son genre. Certes, le faucon pèlerin n’était pas aussi grand que le gerfaut, considéré comme le plus noble des rapaces après l’aigle mais ce faucon était véritablement remarquable. Il avait des yeux dorés au regard féroce, comme tous les oiseaux de proie mais c’était surtout par son plumage qu’il se distinguait des autres : son ventre était d’un blanc crème mêlé de gris pâle, ponctué par des petites stries noires tandis que son dos et ses ailes étaient d’un gris ardoisé qui tirait vers l’or, conférant à ce faucon un plumage unique et resplendissant car avec les rayons du soleil, ses plumes donnaient l’impression de scintiller d’une multitude de paillettes dorées.

Oui vraiment, ce faucon possédait une beauté exceptionnelle. Et il avait l’air intelligent, fin et racé, bref tout pour plaire pour le haut magistrat Ragou.

« Un très bel animal, n’est-ce pas ? » commenta soudain une voix derrière lui.

L’homme se retourna pour voir apparaître le Cardinal Garista qui redressait d’une main ses lunettes avec un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Oui, je dois bien l’admettre. » répondit le magistrat d’un air pincé, quelque peu mécontent d’être interrompu dans son observation. « Il a un plumage extraordinaire qui est, par ailleurs, bien mis en valeur par cette immense cage en argent. Un habitacle approprié. »

« Il semble beaucoup vous intéresser. » remarqua le Cardinal.

Pendant que les deux hommes discutaient, le faucon les fixait d’un air mauvais tout en s’occupant avec la toilette de ses belles plumes mais il semblait hautain et indifférent à ce qu’ils disaient.

« Je me demandais s’il était possible de l’acquérir pour ma collection. Je suis prêt à y mettre un bon prix. L’Ordre pourrait voir cela comme… une généreuse donation de ma part. »

Garista eut un sourire amusé.

« L’Ordre est touché par votre sollicitude mais hélas, je crains de devoir décliner votre offre si alléchante soit-elle. » répondit-il en s’inclinant respectueusement devant le haut magistrat. « Il s’agit du faucon préféré de notre Hiérophante et je crains qu’il ne veuille s’en séparer. Cet animal lui est très précieux et c’est très certainement l’une des acquisitions dont il est le plus fier. Il l’a d’ailleurs fait amener dans le Hall pour s’en occuper personnellement mais d’autres tâches ont dû appeler son attention. »

Ragou comprit alors que peu importe le prix qu’il y mettrait, le Hiérophante refuserait de lui céder son rapace favori. Il abandonna donc l’idée de l’obtenir.

« C’est vraiment regrettable mais je comprends pourquoi son Excellence soit si attaché à ce faucon. Ses plumes sont extraordinaires. »

« N’approchez pas votre main de cette cage ! » s’écria brusquement le Cardinal en voyant le geste du haut magistrat.

L’avertissement fut entendu juste à temps. Ragou avait glissé ses doigts à travers les interstices de la cage pour caresser la tête du rapace mais au même moment, celui-ci tenta de l’attaquer d’un violent coup de bec. Le magistrat retira in extremis sa main de la cage avant que le faucon pèlerin puisse l’atteindre. Ce dernier, frustré par son échec, se mit à huir bruyamment.

« Il… Il semble encore sauvage. » dit l’invité de l’Ordre en se remettant de son choc initial.

« Oui, il est plutôt du genre récalcitrant. Son éducation est encore en cours. Je vais appeler quelqu’un pour le ramener. »

Le Cardinal fit signe à l’un des gardes présent dans le Hall qui appela alors un de ses camarades et tous deux commencèrent à se concentrer sur leur nouvelle tâche.

« Veuillez maintenant me suivre, haut magistrat Ragou. » s’inclina Garista. « Son Excellence m’a chargé de vous trouver et de vous emmener à son bureau où il vous recevra pour discuter des détails de sa prochaine visite. Comme il est tard et que les derniers rayons du soleil nous quitteront bientôt, son Excellence vous invite à son dîner et a fait préparer une chambre à votre attention pour cette nuit. »

« Son Excellence me fait déjà trop d’honneur en accordant à ma ville de Noridhim l’immense privilège de sa présence pour le festival. Je ne peux abuser de sa gentillesse. J’accepte le dîner avec plaisir mais je ne puis rester plus que nécessaire. Des devoirs urgents m’appellent dès les premières heures du jour pour demain. »

« Oh, c’est regrettable mais notre Hiérophante comprendra, soyez sans crainte. »

C’est ainsi que le haut magistrat Ragou, précédé de son guide, quitta le Hall d’audience pendant que des gardes soulevaient l’immense cage en argent retenant un faucon pèlerin qui toisait ses deux admirateurs d’un œil torve.

\--§--

« Je cherche un abri pour la nuit pour quelqu’un. Ça te va comme explication ? » rétorqua Yuri à son interlocutrice.

Il observa la propriétaire de la cabane faire une drôle de moue plutôt dubitative. Elle était encore sur ses gardes, n’ayant pas dématérialisé sa boule de feu.

« Quelqu’un ? Ce n’est donc pas pour toi ? C’est pour qui ? » interrogea-t-elle.

Yuri ne put répondre car au même instant, Repede surgit devant lui accompagné d’Estelle qui accourait en trottinant.

« Pour elle, si c’est possible. » présenta-t-il en la désignant du menton.

Avec un regard suspicieux, la jeune fille aux cheveux châtain se tourna vers l’étudiante en littérature. Au vu de son expression, le rebelle de Brave Vesperia comprit rapidement que ça n’allait pas. Un simple coup d’œil était plus suffisant pour constater qu’Estelle détonnait avec ses vêtements trop différents de ceux d’Akadia, sans compter ses cheveux roses. Lentement, il rapprocha sa main gauche de la garde de son sabre. Peut-être qu’un affrontement risquait d’être inévitable.

Ce qui effectivement ne tarda guère quand deux boules de feu foncèrent droit sur lui, explosant près de lui. Sans aucune hésitation, Yuri tira son sabre et s’interposa entre elle et Estelle pour protéger cette dernière de cette soupe-au-lait de manipulatrice de mana.

« Reste en arrière Estelle ! » ordonna-t-il. « Non mais ça ne va pas d’attaquer sans raison ! » ajouta-t-il à l’adresse de la propriétaire de la cabane.

« Je ne sais ni comment ni pourquoi mais tu es forcément lié à l’Ordre pour avoir ramené une habitante de l’autre monde ! » cria la fille aux cheveux châtain. « Je ne veux pas avoir affaire aux chiens de l’Ordre alors du balai ! »

Si Yuri fut dans un premier temps surpris par cette rage soudaine, il réalisa aussi rapidement quelque chose en entendant cette déclaration.

« Une minute ! Comment sais-tu pour l’existence de l’autre monde ? Seul l’Ordre est au courant de ça et même au sein de l’Ordre, il y en a qu’une poignée qui le sait. »

A ses paroles, son interlocutrice se mordit les lèvres, consciente d’avoir commis une erreur à cet instant précis.

« Ça, ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! » répliqua-t-elle.

Yuri n’eut besoin de la contempler que pendant une dizaine de secondes pour deviner la vérité.

« Tu étais autrefois un membre de l’Ordre, peut-être même un mage n’est-ce pas ? » questionna-t-il.

Il vit la mâchoire de celle aux cheveux châtain se crisper, ce qui lui fit penser que son affirmation devait être exacte. Elle paraissait de plus en plus mécontente ce qui se matérialisa quand des éclairs commencèrent à jaillir du bout de ses doigts. Au début, elle ne cherchait qu’à faire fuir des intrus mais le brun sentit que sa résolution avait changé. Cette fois, elle voulait sérieusement se battre.

« Là, tu commences vraiment à m’agacer ! Tu aboies trop pour un chien de l’Ordre ! » s’écria-t-elle en lui lançant un éclair.

Le brun réussit à esquiver l’attaque en se baissant et fit tournoyer sa lame. Il n’était jamais contre une bagarre mais son intuition lui disait qu’il réglerait plus rapidement ce gros malentendu en gardant son sang-froid.

« Moi, un chien de l’Ordre ? Je te mets au défi de trouver quelqu’un qui déteste plus cette organisation que moi ! » riposta-t-il. « Et je me trompe peut-être mais j’ai l’impression que je ne suis pas le seul à éprouver des griefs contre l’Ordre. »

En écoutant ses mots, son adversaire écarquilla brièvement ses yeux verts avant de stopper ses éclairs, cessant ainsi l’utilisation de magie. Toutefois, son regard demeurait méfiant et elle n’avait pas baissé sa garde. Elle avait gardé sa paume ouverte devant elle, le bras levé, prête à attaquer de nouveau si cela s’avérait nécessaire.

« Toi… tu n’es pas un membre de l’Ordre… » réalisa-t-elle.

« Bien sûr que non. Je ne fais pas partie de ces abrutis. J’appartiens à une organisation de rebelles. »

La mage parut réfléchir quelques minutes avant de dévisager longuement Estelle qui parut gêner sous le poids de son regard puisqu’elle baissa ses yeux. Yuri constata néanmoins que celle aux cheveux châtain semblait très intéressée par les cheveux roses de sa camarade d’infortune. Elle aussi devait avoir entendu les rumeurs et les légendes sur les êtres aux cheveux roses…

« C’est quoi ton nom ? » demanda-t-elle en reportant son attention sur Yuri.

« Yuri, Yuri Lowell. Mon compagnon à quatre pattes se nomme Repede. »

« Et je suis Estelle Swan. » dit l’étudiante en littérature d’une voix timide, intervenant ainsi pour la première fois dans la conversation. 

« Tu viens bien de l’autre monde ? » interrogea la mage dont le ton trahissait une certaine curiosité propre aux personnes de science.

« Avant de poser les questions, le minimum serait que tu te présentes pour qu’elle sache à qui elle a affaire. » coupa Yuri, ce qui énerva la propriétaire de la cabane au vu de la moue qu’elle tirait.

« Rita Mordio. » répondit-elle de mauvaise grâce.

« J’étais en train de me demander ce que faisait un ancien mage de l’Ordre dans un tel coin paumé, isolé du monde. » poursuivit le brun. « Et au vu de ton précédent accueil, j’en conclus que tu n’as pas quitté l’Ordre dans les meilleurs termes. Tu t’es terrée dans cette cabane située dans une forêt redoutée pour te cacher de l’Ordre. Je me trompe ? »

« En partie. C’était aussi le seul lieu où je pouvais continuer mes recherches sans attirer l’attention des autres. » admit Rita en laissant pointer sa mauvaise humeur.

Un silence s’installa pendant quelques secondes. Repede s’était approché et humait prudemment la nouvelle venue mais l’attention de cette dernière se portait sur Yuri qu’elle observa plus attentivement que lors de son premier examen. Un éclair de compréhension apparut dans ses yeux verts.

« Attends un peu toi ! Tu es sous l’emprise de quelque chose ! Un puissant sort ou une malédiction ! » déclara-t-elle.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Yuri d’être surpris. La malédiction qui l’emprisonnait était effectivement puissante mais très peu parmi tous les utilisateurs de mana auraient pu la détecter d’un simple coup d’œil comme Rita venait de le faire. Pour s’en être aperçu aussi rapidement, cette fille devait avoir un niveau à peu près équivalent à celui de Garista, estimait le rebelle. Et le Cardinal était sans doute l’un des meilleurs manipulateurs de mana au sein de l’Ordre !

« Tu n’es pas n’importe qui… » commença Yuri mais soudain, il ressentit une vive douleur si intense qu’elle lui plia le dos.

Au même moment, Repede s’écarta de Rita et se mit à aboyer d’un ton pressant.

« Hé mais qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive ? » s’écria la mage aux cheveux châtain, détestant ne pas comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. 

« Tout le monde dans la cabane ! Ou je ne réponds plus de rien ! » hurla Yuri dont la voix trahissait une réelle panique.

Quelle erreur ! A cause de sa rencontre avec Rita, il avait oublié le temps qui s’écoulait et bien que les arbres dissimulaient l’horizon, il devina aisément que le soleil était en train de disparaître et que la nuit arrivait inexorablement…

« Oh non, Yuri est en train de se changer en loup ! » comprit Estelle. « Vite Rita, nous devons entrer dans ta maison ! »

Elle se dirigeait déjà vers la porte mais celle aux cheveux châtain fut plus lente à réagir, perdant de précieuses secondes.

« C’est un peu me forcer la main ! » râla la mage en fouillant à la hâte ses poches à la recherche de la clef de sa maison. « Dans d’autres circonstances… »

Un hurlement sauvage l’interrompit brutalement. Les deux jeunes filles étaient juste devant l’entrée de la maison mais la porte était encore close. Rita prit le risque de jeter un coup d’œil derrière elle et elle manqua de sursauter lorsqu’elle découvrit ce qui était advenu de Yuri.

A la place du brun, elle aperçut un énorme loup noir qui la toisait d’un air féroce, oreilles et queue dressées, gueule ouverte et crocs prêts à mordre. Ce qui était plutôt mauvais signe. Pour avoir vécu suffisamment de temps dans la forêt de Verdel, Rita savait que l’animal présentait toutes les caractéristiques d’un prédateur prêt à attaquer une proie. En l’occurrence, Estelle et elle… Pas bon du tout…

Heureusement, elle venait de mettre la main sur la lourde clef de sa porte. Mais il fallait maintenant gagner du temps pour pouvoir la tourner dans la serrure. Normalement, une mage hautement qualifiée comme Rita n’aurait jamais eu peur d’un simple loup mais elle devait reconnaître qu’avec sa fourrure d’un noir ténébreux, ses yeux dorés lui donnant une expression cruelle et sa taille inhabituelle, Yuri était vraiment effrayant dans sa forme animale. Toutefois, la mage ne céda pas à la panique. Elle remonta ses manches et donna la clef à Estelle.

« Ouvre vite la porte. Je me charge de lui pendant que tu t’en occupes ! Viens par ici sale bête ! » cria-t-elle.

Au moment où le loup s’apprêta à s’élancer et à bondir, Rita décocha une boule de feu qui atterrit pile devant les pattes du loup, stoppant ainsi net sa course, avant qu’il se mette à gronder de fureur. Ce fut le temps nécessaire pour qu’Estelle ouvre la porte et que les deux jeunes filles et Repede se précipitent à l’intérieur de la cabane avant de refermer l’entrée juste à temps, claquant le battant au nez de Yuri qui s’y cogna lourdement, l’assommant partiellement. Il tenta par la suite de pousser et de gratter avec ses griffes le bois de la porte mais celle-ci était trop épaisse pour être forcée ainsi. Il fut contraint de renoncer et après plusieurs minutes où chacune à l’intérieur de la cabane retenait sa respiration, elles furent soulagées d’entendre le loup s’éloigner de l’habitation.

Enfin en sécurité…

\--§--

« Tu peux prendre un peu d’eau chaude si tu en as besoin. » dit Rita d’un ton bourru. « Prends une de mes tasses et sers-toi. Par contre, évite de toucher à mes livres. Je vais rallumer le feu pour que tu puisses te réchauffer. »

Pendant que la mage jetait quelques bûches dans sa cheminée, Estelle contemplait l’intérieur de la maison. Plutôt désordonnée, un vrai fouillis indescriptible : une chatte n’y retrouverait pas ses petits. Sans aucun ordre apparent se mêlaient des piles de grimoires à la couverture de cuir éparpillés dans toute la cabane, des dizaines de pots en terre cuite contenant des poudres ou des plantes séchées, divers récipients de formes étranges tels des alambics, des ballons, des éprouvettes ou des tuyaux en forme de spirale, des pilons et des mortiers en vrac, des tuniques ou des chaussettes jetées un peu partout sur les livres, les tabourets et les tables entre autres. Dans un coin, Rita avait entreposé du bois, non loin de la cheminée dont les alentours immédiats étaient envahis par divers objets hétéroclites en équilibre précaire qui menaçaient de tomber dans l’âtre. Estelle apercevait également une sorte de hamac qui devait servir de lit, une armoire en bois massif qui aurait dû contenir ses vêtements – mais la mage avait détourné son usage en y entreposant des feuilles et de longs parchemins roulés contenant ses notes écrites – et un petit placard près d’une bassine d’eau sale vaguement couverte par une plaque de grill, qui devait plus ou moins correspondre au coin cuisine. La cabane avait un espace réduit et il était impossible de se déplacer sans marcher sur quelque chose. Ce qui ne semblait pas déranger outre mesure Rita qui était en train de se débarrasser de sa longue tunique élimée.

La mage portait un ensemble assez hétéroclite comprenant une tunique courte rouge avec de larges manches noires et des poches, une longue chaussette blanche qui lui couvrait la jambe et une autre plus courte en noir ainsi que deux chaussures d’aspect disparate : une botte courte sombre et une autre rouge rayée de jaune. Elle avait divers accessoires comme cette ceinture qui lui serrait la taille, ce ruban safran noué à son bras ou sa paire de lunettes ressemblant à celles des premiers aviateurs accrochée sur sa tête. Et puis elle portait sur elle de nombreux objets tels une loupe, un carnet, des crayons ou une petite plume blanche cassée. L’habillement original de Rita reflétait assez le désordre ambiant de sa maison…

Estelle était en train de servir de l’eau chaude dans deux tasses ébréchées lorsqu’elle aperçut la mage à quatre pattes devant son placard, qu’elle fouillait frénétiquement à la recherche de quelque chose.

« Rita, tu veux que je t’aide ? » proposa-t-elle.

« Humph ! Je regardais si on avait de quoi manger pour ce soir. Avec l’autre énergumène changé en loup qui rôde près de ma maison, je pense qu’on restera coincées un bon moment. Elles durent longtemps ses transformations ? »

« De ce que j’ai observé, Yuri reprend toujours sa forme humaine à l’aube. » répondit l’étudiante.

« Bon, je suppose que tout reviendra à la normale demain matin. »

Rita réussit à extirper de son fouillis une poêle, de la viande séchée, quelques œufs et un bocal contenant des baies sauvages. Estelle devina que la jeune fille était loin d’être un cordon bleu au vu de la façon dont elle jetait les aliments sur la poêle sans se soucier si les goûts étaient compatibles.

« Attends, je vais t’aider pour le repas. » intervint-elle.

L’étudiante avait souvent aidé ses parents adoptifs à faire la cuisine. Elle réussit à dénicher un couteau et l’aiguisa du mieux qu’elle le put avant de découper la viande en tranches. Puis ayant repéré quelques navets sauvages dans le garde-manger de Rita, elle les éplucha soigneusement, les coupa en dés avant de les jeter à la poêle. Cela aurait été mieux si elle avait eu de l’huile ou du beurre pour les faire sauter mais manger ne semblait pas la préoccupation majeure de la mage. Avec le grill et le feu de cheminée, Estelle réussit à préparer un repas correct. Certes, les œufs et la viande n’étaient pas cuits à la perfection – tantôt trop crus, tantôt carbonisés par endroits – et les navets manquaient de saveur mais lorsque Rita prit son assiette et avala sa première bouchée, elle décréta qu’il s’agissait sans aucun doute de son meilleur repas depuis plusieurs mois et elle ne put s’empêcher de prendre plusieurs bouchées successives.

« C’est vraiment bon. » félicita Rita la bouche pleine. « Tu n’es pas mauvaise du tout… Estelle. C’est bien ça ton prénom ? »

« Oui mais ce n’est rien. C’est tout ce que je pouvais faire pour te remercier de m’abriter pour cette nuit. »

En mangeant, Estelle ne pouvait s’empêcher de songer à tout ce qui lui était arrivée depuis sa rencontre avec Yuri, en particulier cette journée. Tout s’était passé si vite ! Il y avait eu tellement d’événements qu’elle avait du mal à faire la part des choses. Elle avait peine à réaliser que ses pieds foulaient un autre monde, une autre Terre. Elle se trouvait à Akadia, le monde de Yuri si différent du sien et elle se sentait dépaysée. Elle chercha Repede du regard. L’animal était couché aux pieds de Rita, mordillant sa pipe en fermant son œil valide. Apparemment, en dépit de ce que disait Yuri, Repede semblait avoir certaines préférences dans les personnes qu’il rencontrait…

Puis elle se remémora l’événement le plus tragique de la journée : la mort de son père adoptif. Oh pourquoi Seigneur, pourquoi la Faucheuse l’avait donc frappé ? Lui qui était si bon et généreux. Elle n’avait même pas eu le temps de lui faire ses adieux, de faire son deuil pour passer à autre chose. Et sa mère ? Comment allait-elle ? Comment allait-elle réagir avec sa disparition quand elle reprendrait conscience ?

Pourquoi s’était-elle retrouvée embarquée dans une telle histoire qui la dépassait ?

Rita dut sentir que quelque chose la tracassait car elle demanda avec une expression neutre :

« Comment t’es-tu retrouvée dans ce monde ? »

« Après qu’un assassin a tué mon père, j’y ai été traînée de force. On ne peut pas dire que j’ai vraiment eu le choix… C’est mon premier jour et je n’ai pas commencé mon séjour sous les meilleurs auspices. » murmura Estelle.

« Je vois… » dit Rita qui parut sympathiser à sa cause en apprenant le décès de son parent. « C’est cet idiot de maudit qui t’a traîné ici ? J’aurais deux mots à lui dire demain lorsqu’il aura repris sa forme humaine ! »

Estelle ne répondit pas. Rita semblait vouloir ajouter quelque chose d’autre avant de se raviser et de baisser le regard en direction de son assiette, une mine morose sur le visage. Estelle reprit néanmoins la conversation : elle voulait en savoir plus sur l’ancienne mage de l’Ordre. Le silence l’enfermait dans des souvenirs pénibles et au moins, quand elle parlait, elle ne remuait pas de sombres pensées au sujet de son père.

« Dis-moi Rita, cela fait longtemps que tu vis seule dans cette maison ? »

« Depuis que j’ai quitté l’Ordre. Je me suis réfugiée ici car je savais qu’on ne me trouverait pas. Au moins ici, je n’ai pas à subir son sourire plein d’autosatisfaction. » répondit-elle en faisant une grimace.

Elle parlait visiblement de l’une de ses connaissances qui ne lui évoquait pas de bons souvenirs mais Estelle ne voyait pas de qui il s’agissait.

« Mais tu ne te sens pas seule ? N’as-tu pas de famille ou d’amis ? » interrogea l’étudiante.

« Je n’ai jamais connu mes parents. Quant aux amis… on ne peut pas vraiment dire que j’en ai. Mes collègues mages n’appréciaient pas mes idées "hérétiques" comme ils disaient. Personne d’ailleurs et tout le monde me le faisait bien comprendre d’une manière que je n’ai pas appréciée. Quoique… peut-être que… mais je doute de le revoir… C’était le seul type un minimum décent pourtant… »

Une nouvelle fois, Estelle ne voyait pas de qui elle parlait mais soudain, un bâillement échappa de ses lèvres. Rita l’examina d’un œil circonspect.

« Toi, tu m’as l’air fatiguée. Tu ferais mieux de dormir. Tu n’as qu’à prendre mon hamac. J’ai des recherches à faire de toute façon alors je préfère que tu ne sois pas entre mes pattes. Mais faudra pas te plaindre du bruit ! »

Après avoir ramassé, lavé et essuyé la vaisselle puis remercié la mage pour son hospitalité, Estelle s’allongea, se calfeutra dans le hamac et ferma ses paupières pendant que Rita était en train de fouiller ses étagères à la recherche de certains volumes…

\--§--

« Que dis-tu ? Il a failli s’évader ? »

« Les chevaliers qui s’occupaient de lui se sont relâchés et se sont montrés négligents. Je vous promets que des sanctions seront prises contre eux. Il a également profité du fait que nous recevions le haut magistrat Ragou. Tout le monde avait plus son attention sur notre invité que sur d’éventuels dysfonctionnements qui sortaient de l’ordinaire. Nous avons eu de la chance qu’une jeune recrue l’ait aperçu et qu’elle se soit doutée de quelque chose avant de donner rapidement l’alerte. Nous l’avons rattrapé à temps. »

« Tant mieux. Où est-il à présent ? »

« J’ai ordonné qu’il soit conduit à votre antichambre. J’ai pensé que vous voudriez le voir en personne après sa tentative d’évasion. »

« Il est vrai que j’ai hâte de retrouver ce garçon après toutes ces années. Plus de deux ans, n’est-ce pas ? Amène-le dans ma chambre Garista. Je pense qu’il est grand temps de lui offrir un bon accueil pour fêter son retour… »

\--§--

Non ! Comment avait-il pu échouer si près du but ? Comment avait-il pu rater une chance pareille ? Si ce jeune chevalier n’avait pas donné l’alerte, la garde rapprochée du Hiérophante ne lui aurait pas mis la main dessus. Il aurait réussi à s’enfuir ! Mais désormais, tous ses espoirs étaient réduits à néant. On allait redoubler de vigilance dans sa surveillance. Une telle occasion ne se représenterait jamais deux fois.

Trois chevaliers le traînaient de force à présent vers une destination qu’eux seuls connaissaient en dépit de sa résistance. Il eut toutefois un haut-le-cœur quand il reconnut l’endroit où on l’emmenait : l’antichambre du Hiérophante. Ce qui signifiait qu’une chose : il allait le revoir…

Il frémit intérieurement. Il n’était pas un lâche mais c’était un face-à-face qu’il redoutait après toutes ces années…

Lorsqu’il pénétra dans l’antichambre, il ne fut guère surpris d’apercevoir le Cardinal Garista qui arborait un sourire satisfait en le voyant poings liés et maîtrisé par les hommes armés de l’Ordre. Il ne put s’empêcher de lui jeter un regard haineux.

« Manifestement, il semble que vous n’ayez pas profité du temps que l’on vous a accordé pour réfléchir à votre trahison. Dommage. Il aurait tellement été plus préférable que vous commenciez à vous repentir de vos récentes actions. » commenta Garista en le toisant du regard.

Il dédaigna répondre mais les geôliers, mécontents de son comportement, le forcèrent à s’agenouiller et à baisser la tête devant le Cardinal. Comme il opposait de la résistance, on lui donna un violent coup de pied derrière, le contraignant à obéir.

« Cela suffit. » commanda Garista. « Détachez-le et restez ici. Son Excellence souhaite le voir seul. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers lui.

« J’espère que vous comprenez ce que cela signifie Flynn. Toute tentative de votre part serait inconsidérée. Oubliez toute envie de fuir, c’est inutile. Vous ne parviendrez pas à vous échapper. Entrez sans faire d’histoire à présent. Le Hiérophante vous attend. »

Le blond obtempéra. Il n’avait vraiment pas le choix. Et puis comme le disait Garista, il fallait être stupide, fou ou inconsidéré pour essayer quoi que ce soit en présence du Hiérophante de l’Ordre. Ou s’appeler Zagi mais ceci était une autre histoire…

Il pénétra dans la chambre. Celle-ci n’avait guère changé depuis sa dernière visite avec ses murs immaculés drapés de rideaux rouges et or pour donner une impression de chaleur ou cet immense tapis aux motifs floraux de forme circulaire qui évitait de marcher sur un sol froid. Flynn reconnut le petit bureau personnel en bois de cerisier du Hiérophante quand il voulait travailler sur une tâche de longue haleine, un minuscule placard contenant divers préparations médicinales et quelques bons vins, le lit en chêne massif, la bibliothèque refermant sa collection privée, la cheminée où il entrevoyait les divers symboles de spiritualité religieuse en bas-reliefs ainsi que l’autel encadré par deux cierges blancs et un encensoir près duquel le Hiérophante était en train d’offrir ses prières.

« Gloire à toi Seigneur Zehaal, maître de la Lumière. Permets à ton humble serviteur d’offrir sa dévotion et de te remercier pour ce jour. »

Alors le voilà. Il n’avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient vus. Ses cheveux gris, ce visage marqué à l’expression sévère toujours aussi charismatique, ses gestes qui pouvaient se montrer tantôt maniérés, tantôt brusques et décidés. Il portait toujours sa longue tunique blanche où se mêlaient le rouge et l’or, habit simple qui semblait pourtant luxueux tant les couleurs étaient chatoyantes et fraîches. Sans doute sentit-il le poids de son regard céruléen car soudain, il se tourna vers lui, le fixant avec une expression dure. Flynn se figea. A l’inverse de Yuri qui ne dissimulait pas sa haine, ses sentiments à lui étaient beaucoup plus contrastés et incertains envers le chef suprême de l’Ordre. De l’amertume entremêlée de restes d’affection et d’admiration, voilà ce qui pouvait décrire le mieux ce qu’il ressentait.

Car l’homme qui se tenait devant lui, le chef de l’organisation contre laquelle il luttait depuis qu’il avait déserté les rangs de l’Ordre… était aussi l’homme qui l’avait plus ou moins élevé, qui lui avait appris tout ce qu’il savait et dont il était autrefois l’élève favori…

Après plus de deux ans d’absence, il se retrouvait de nouveau face à Alexei Dinoia, l’actuel Hiérophante de l’Ordre…

« Bonsoir Flynn, cela faisait longtemps. Je suis content de te revoir après toutes ces années. Comment te portes-tu ? Je me suis souvent inquiété pour toi. » demanda le Hiérophante d’une voix affable.

Mais le blond garda le silence.

« Tu m’as néanmoins l’air en bonne santé après cette longue errance dans le monde avec ce cher Yuri. » poursuivit Alexei. « Je suis heureux que tu aies enfin décidé de rentrer. »

Puis sa voix se fit plus dure.

« Par contre, je ne sais si je dois te complimenter ou te punir pour cette stupide tentative de fuite que tu viens de faire quelques heures plus tôt même si je dois reconnaître que tu as su tirer parti des circonstances et de ton ingéniosité ! A croire que l’obstination de Yuri Lowell a déteint sur toi ! »

« Ne parlez pas ainsi de lui ! » répliqua Flynn avec colère.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Puis le Hiérophante reprit la conversation.

« Je te l’avouerai Flynn que j’ai été très déçu et affecté par ta trahison quand tu as quitté l’Ordre comme un vulgaire déserteur. Tu as été mon meilleur élève et en terme de talent, il n’y a quasiment personne qui ne t’égale parmi nos plus récentes recrues. Cet imbécile de Cumore a beau dire mais il ne t’arrive pas à la cheville ! Comment as-tu trahir l’Ordre qui était comme ta famille, tes camarades qui étaient comme des frères ? Comment as-tu pu trahir leur confiance, comment as-tu pu _me_ trahir ? »

« Non, vous m’avez trahi le premier en me cachant vos véritables intentions ! Je vous vouais une immense admiration et vous m’avez trahi quand vous avez fait semblant d’accepter ma décision de ne pas prononcer mes vœux ! » répliqua Flynn. « Et après, Yuri… » ajouta-t-il avant de changer le cours de ses paroles. « Peu m’importe ce que vous m’infligez, je l’ai sans doute mérité. Mais Yuri n’était pas obligé de subir tout ça ! »

« Il t’a détourné de la voie de l’Ordre ! N’est-ce pas un grave péché de sa part qu’il doit expier ? » tonna Alexei avant de reprendre d’un ton plus calme. « Cela étant dit, comment se porte-t-il, ce cher Yuri ? Bien, je l’espère. Quoique d’après les dernières nouvelles que j’ai obtenues, il aurait reçu une vilaine blessure au ventre… »

Flynn pâlit lorsqu’il entendit les mots du Hiérophante avant de s’effondrer par terre. Ô Zehaal, pourvu que Yuri…

« Oh ? Ai-je touché un point sensible ? » remarqua faussement son ancien mentor avant de se rapprocher de lui. « Tes sentiments pour lui étaient donc si forts ? Si tu l’aimais vraiment, tu aurais toi-même mis fin à ses souffrances Flynn. Tu sais ce que tu aurais dû faire, ce que tu peux _encore_ faire. »

Mais le blond se montra incapable de répondre ou de réagir. Alexei se baissa alors et en profita pour l’envelopper dans ses bras comme auparavant pendant son enfance, lorsqu’il était encore un petit garçon.

« Flynn, mon pauvre enfant égaré… » murmura le Hiérophante à son oreille. « Ne t’inquiète pas, je te sauverai de ses griffes ensorcelantes. Tu sais que je t’accueillerai toujours à bras ouverts, si lourds soient tes péchés. Une fois tes fautes expiées, tu pourras reprendre ta vie au sein de l’Ordre, prier et dédier ta vie à Zehaal en restant auprès de moi comme tu l’as toujours souhaité. Et alors, tu redeviendras un gentil garçon obéissant comme tu l’as toujours été avant que tu ne croises le chemin de ce Yuri Lowell. »

Lorsqu’il entendit les derniers mots d’Alexei, Flynn se senti envahi par une immense lassitude et une forte envie de dormir avant qu’il réalise trop tard que son ancien mentor avait profité de leur contact rapproché pour lui jeter un sort. Au moment même où il songea à réagir, ses paupières se refermèrent brutalement et il perdit aussitôt conscience…

\--§--

« Je vous l’avais dit qu’il ne reviendrait jamais de son plein gré dans l’Ordre. Ce n’était pourtant pas une mauvaise idée d’essayer de réveiller les vieux souvenirs heureux mais j’aurais été surpris s’il était revenu aussi promptement à cause de ça. »

« Oui, tu avais raison. Il est vraiment trop obstiné. J’aurais préféré qu’il se joigne de lui-même à nos idéaux mais c’était vraiment une utopie que d’espérer cela. Ramène-le dans sa prison et cette fois, qu’il ne s’échappe pas ! Après tout, tu sais très bien que ce garçon est essentiel à nos plans… »


	6. Prémices de plans

_« Yuri. Yuri, réveille-toi. » chuchota doucement une voix à son oreille._

_Il grommela un peu en s’agitant avant que ses paupières s’ouvrent lentement pour laisser voir deux orbes bleu azur qui le contemplaient calmement, penchées sur son visage avec un air joyeux. Ah ! Il aurait donné n’importe quoi pour voir ces yeux illuminés de bonheur comme c’était le cas en ce moment._

_« Est-ce… un rêve ? » murmura-t-il pour lui-même._

_Il eut sa réponse quand il entendit un rire résonner et sentit soudain des lèvres prendre avidement possession des siennes pour l’embrasser, savourant chaque instant de leur baiser avant de lui demander d’un ton taquin :_

_« Est-ce que tu préfères cela dans un rêve ou dans la réalité Yuri ? »_

_Il était dans un coin reculé des jardins de l’Ordre. Le soleil brillait, le ciel parfaitement bleu et dégagé et la brise légère qu’il ressentait donnait un temps agréable. Il était allongé paresseusement sur de l’herbe verte et tendre, se reposant en compagnie de la personne qu’il aimait. Personne aux alentours, tous les deux seuls, comme si le reste du monde avait cessé d’exister, comme si ce moment s’était figé retenant son souffle pour leur offrir un instant inoubliable._

_« Je crois que je préfère apprécier ta présence dans la réalité Flynn. » répondit-il avec un sourire des plus sincères._

_Son amant se mit de nouveau à rire. Il était agenouillé près du brun, penché vers lui mais Yuri trouva l’occasion trop bonne pour ne pas profiter davantage de lui. Saisissant son bras, en deux temps trois mouvements, il renversa le blond qui chuta et se trouva brutalement allongé sur l’herbe. Ce dernier voulut se relever mais Yuri ne lui en laissa pas l’occasion en le forçant à garder sa position._

_« Yuri, je vais salir ma tunique ! On va me poser des questions après. » protesta Flynn._

_« Tu n’auras qu’à te changer avant d’aller à cette cérémonie barbante ! Tu devrais aussi cesser de porter des vêtements blancs. Il y a rien de plus salissant que le blanc ! En même temps, cette couleur te va plutôt bien… » répliqua Yuri._

_« Ce qui signifie que je vais devoir te quitter plus tôt pour avoir le temps de me changer. Et je préfère passer mon temps libre avec toi plutôt que de le garder pour changer des vêtements sales. » riposta le blond avec aigreur._

_« Hmm, ça m’ennuie mais ton argument tient la route. » admit le brun. « La prochaine fois, je ferai plus attention. »_

_Son amant s’était saisi de sa main qu’il serrait à l’intérieur de la sienne avant de s’allonger près de lui. Yuri se tourna vers lui pour écarter quelques mèches dorées. Le temps était vraiment calme et agréable._

_« En attendant, je peux bien profiter de ta présence, non ? Surtout qu’aujourd’hui, j’ai l’impression qu’on respire un moment unique pour nous deux. »_

_Ils ne dirent plus rien par la suite. Ils se contentèrent de contempler le ciel bleu en goûtant à l’instant présent et leurs mains serrées l’une contre l’autre, heureux et comblés comme jamais ils ne l’avaient été auparavant._

\--§--

« Flynn ! » s’écria Yuri en se réveillant brusquement.

Des brindilles et des débris de feuilles mortes étaient parsemés sur ses longs cheveux noirs. Il se releva en vitesse pour découvrir qu’il avait dû dormir sous sa forme de loup sous un chêne centenaire. A quelques mètres, derrière une rangée d’arbres, il discernait la cabane de Rita.

Un rêve… Ou pour être plus exact, un souvenir qu’il avait revu en rêve… Un souvenir d’un temps qui lui semblait presque lointain désormais, quand Flynn et lui étaient ensemble avant qu’ils ne deviennent des fugitifs, avant que la malédiction ne le touche…

Yuri secoua la tête pour s’éclaircir l’esprit. Pas le temps pour les regrets, de se sentir nostalgique du bon vieux temps. Le soleil s’était levé et les heures lui étaient comptées avant que l’astre se couche à nouveau. Il lui fallait retrouver Estelle et Repede et regagner au plus vite le QG secret de Brave Vesperia.

\--§--

« Alors Raven, ramènes-nous tu de bonnes nouvelles ? »

« Eh bien… pas vraiment… Je veux dire que quelques nuits plus tôt cela aurait pu être de bonnes nouvelles mais à présent… »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Eh bien, j’avais étudié la disposition des lieux, les rondes, bref tout ce qui aurait pu nous servir à préparer l’évasion de Flynn et hier, les conditions étaient optimales : soldats relâchés, personnel trop occupé… Plutôt compréhensible avec l’invité de marque qu’ils avaient et le festival qu’ils doivent préparer. »

« Eh bien ? Peut-être que les mêmes conditions ne se représenteront pas mais avec tes observations, il nous sera quand même possible d’organiser la fuite de Flynn non ? »

« Le souci est que Flynn avait aussi remarqué que les conditions étaient optimales pour s’évader et qu’il a aussitôt tenté sa chance… ce qui aurait pu réussir si on ne l’avait aperçu pas au dernier instant… En fait, si on avait coordonné une action commune avec le gamin cette nuit, il serait probablement parmi nous en ce moment. Mais… »

« Mais ? »

« Avec ce qu’il a tenté la veille, le Hiérophante ne veut plus prendre le risque qu’il s’évade à nouveau. Il a décidé de le garder personnellement nuit et jour. En clair, il a Flynn en permanence non loin de lui. Je ne sais pas mais on parle du chef suprême de l’Ordre gardé par une armée de chevaliers et de mages à son service, sans compter les prêtres et une multitude d’autres gens prêts à mourir pour lui, alors comment on va bien pouvoir s’introduire dans l’endroit le mieux gardé au monde pour aider à la fuite de Flynn qui se trouve auprès de la personne la mieux gardée au monde ? »

Il y eut un lourd silence dans la petite pièce. Dans une pièce sombre, seulement éclairée par une lampe à huile, un rai de lumière laissait entrevoir le visage renfermé d’un jeune garçon aux cheveux châtain, celui de Karol Capel, l’un des chefs de Brave Vesperia.

« Il n’y a donc aucune possibilité de sauver Flynn ? » demanda le garçon.

A côté de lui, Judith la Krytienne se tourna alors vers le troisième individu présent dans la pièce : un homme dans la trentaine ayant pour caractéristiques des cheveux bruns négligemment coiffés, des yeux bleus délavés et une barbe de trois jours.

« Raven ? » interrogea-t-elle.

L’homme poussa un soupir désolé.

« Même en mettant toutes nos ressources dans cette affaire, je doute que nous parvenions à le faire libérer. Je suis navré mais j’estime qu’ils nous auront tous pris ou tués avant même qu’on réussisse à atteindre Flynn. » répondit-il.

« Mais avec plus d’hommes ? Une alliance avec un autre groupe ? » questionna le plus jeune du trio avec un air désespéré. « Peut-être que ça améliorerait nos chances ! Peut-être… »

« Karol, même si moi aussi je souhaite libérer Flynn tout autant que toi, je te rappelle que contrairement à Altosk, Brave Vesperia n’est qu’un petit groupe de rebelles, pas une immense organisation répartie sur tout Akadia. De plus, nos propres membres ont déjà du mal à accepter Flynn dans nos rangs à cause de son passif alors avec d’autres rebelles… Nous avons toujours basé nos missions sur le volontariat mais je doute que le sauvetage de Flynn dans l’endroit le plus dangereux pour des rebelles suscite un énorme enthousiasme chez nous. » commenta la jeune femme aux cheveux bleutés.

« Je crois que tu as déjà dit que Flynn avait eu du mal à trouver des personnes prêtes à aider pour ouvrir le Portail vers cet autre monde. » dit Raven.

« Il a eu déjà du mal à nous convaincre. » se remémora Karol avec une grimace. « Et quand il y est parvenu, nous n’avons pas eu beaucoup de volontaires, surtout que Brennan, qui a beaucoup d’influence sur nos membres, était hostile et dubitatif à son plan. Heureusement que Yuri est intervenu parce que sinon, je crois que cela n’aurait jamais pu se faire. Et peut-être qu’on aurait évité la capture de Flynn… »

« Karol, Flynn était conscient des risques. » fit Judith d’une voix apaisante. « Tu ne dois pas t’en vouloir pour ça. »

« Mais en attendant, si on ne récupère pas Flynn dans les jours qui viennent, Yuri va être fou de rage à son retour. Je préfère encore affronter seul la forêt de Verdel et sa sinistre réputation de meurtres sanglants et de disparitions inexpliquées plutôt que de lui annoncer que Flynn a été fait prisonnier par l’Ordre. » se plaignit le jeune garçon.

Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard. Ils ne l’auraient avoué pour rien au monde mais ils n’étaient pas loin de penser comme Karol. Un Yuri de méchante humeur et en colère ne constituait franchement pas le camarade idéal pour une discussion pacifique et constructive… Pendant que Judith se mordait les lèvres, recherchant une réponse appropriée à donner à son cadet, Raven était perdu dans ses pensées, une main posée sur sa tempe comme pour se concentrer.

Après plusieurs longues minutes de réflexion, le trentenaire leva la tête mais son visage trahissait de l’incertitude.

« Il y a peut-être une solution… » prononça-t-il lentement comme s’il hésitait à poursuivre.

Les deux autres le regardèrent alors avec espoir mais restèrent muets pour encourager leur compagnon à continuer.

« Le Hiérophante doit se rendre à la ville de Noridhim pour honorer le festival du Mystère [1]. » annonça Raven. « S’il veut vraiment avoir Flynn sous ses yeux, il sera forcément obligé de l’emmener avec lui. »

« Il ne prendra pas ce risque ! » s’exclama Karol. « Pourquoi trimballer son prisonnier pour un festival ? De toute façon, Flynn sera mieux gardé dans le quartier général de l’Ordre plutôt qu’à Noridhim. »

« Je suis plutôt d’accord avec Karol. Ce serait un risque inconsidéré pour lui d’emmener Flynn à Noridhim juste pour un festival. Il laisserait des chances non négligeables à Flynn de s’évader à nouveau. Pourquoi le prendrait-il ? » argumenta la Krytienne.

« L’une des raisons, je pense, est qu’il n’aime pas se séparer de son captif, même si ce n’est juste que pour quelques jours. Il s’est donné beaucoup de mal pour mettre la main sur Flynn et nous savons tous les trois les rapports qu’ils entretenaient auparavant. » répliqua Raven. « L’autre raison… est qu’il se doute que Yuri, et par extension nous et Brave Vesperia, allons tenter l’impossible pour le récupérer. »

« En d’autres termes, cela pourrait être un piège. » conclut Judith. « Comment être sûr néanmoins qu’il prendra Flynn avec lui ? »

« Pour Alexei, nous sommes sans doute une épine dans le pied dont il veut se débarrasser au plus vite. Je ne pense pas qu’il ratera une telle occasion pour éliminer définitivement Brave Vesperia, d’autant plus que Garista fait également partie du voyage. »

« Et tu sais comment il va transporter Flynn sans attirer l’attention ? » questionna Karol. « Je veux dire, pour le public, ça ferait bizarre qu’on déplace un prisonnier sans raison particulière. »

« Oh, crois-moi, Alexei et Garista ont tout prévu. Je doute par contre que cela soit au goût de Flynn… »

« C’est un festival où les déguisements et costumes sont de rigueur. Nous pourrons donc utiliser cela à notre avantage. » remarqua Judith. « Mais cela ne me débarrasse pas de cette impression que nous nous dirigeons tout droit vers un traquenard… »

« Tu préfères annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à Yuri au sujet de Flynn ? » demanda le garçon aux cheveux châtain.

Il y eut un long silence, lourds de sous-entendus.

« Je pense qu’il vaudrait mieux commencer à élaborer notre plan pour Noridhim en prenant le plus grand nombre de précautions. » déclara Judith d’un ton dégagé. « Voyons comment nous pouvons… »

\--§--

Quand Yuri arriva devant la maison de Rita, il s’apprêtait à signaler sa présence en frappant à la porte mais il devina que Repede l’avait devancé car ce dernier lança un aboiement et gratta devant la porte avec un bruit distinct comme s’il s’efforçait de l’ouvrir. Il reconnut ensuite la voix agacée de Rita et une série de sons lui laissant comprendre qu’elle s’était levée et qu’elle se dirigeait vers la porte avant de l’ouvrir.

« Entre vite. On doit discuter. » grogna-t-elle.

Le brun ne se fit pas trop prier. Il sentit qu’il était temps de fournir des explications et d’avoir une conversation sérieuse avec  la jeune mage. Dès qu’il pénétra dans sa cabane, elle lui désigna en silence un tabouret, loin d’Estelle qui dormait encore dans le hamac. Elle avait sorti un peu de pain pour le petit-déjeuner et de la viande séchée pour Repede.

A peine Yuri eut-il le temps de s’asseoir que déjà, Rita le bombardait de questions :

« Toi, tu es sous l’emprise d’un sort, n’est-ce pas ? Ou d’une malédiction ? Elle te change en loup toutes les nuits, c’est ça ? »

La faible lueur dans la cabane lui laissait entrevoir des yeux verts curieux et inquisiteurs. Son regard gris se détourna un instant vers la jeune Estelle endormie avant qu’il ne réponde d’une voix basse tout en s’efforçant de recoiffer ses longs cheveux de jais :

« Humpf ! Tu n’es pas n’importe qui pour l’avoir vu en un simple coup d’œil ! Je suppose que tu n’étais pas n’importe qui pour être entrée dans l’Ordre à ton âge. »

« Peuh ! Ne me confonds pas avec n’importe quel mage de bas étage ! » répliqua Rita d’un ton mordant. « Je n’en ai pas l’air mais avant mon renvoi, j’étais loin d’être une incapable et je m’occupais de recherches majeures. Mais passons ! Ta malédiction, elle m’a l’air bien puissante et je ne vois donc que quelques personnes dans l’Ordre qui soient capables de la jeter. C’est cet abruti de Garista qui en est le responsable ? »

Elle avait une expression si féroce quand elle prononçait le nom de Garista que Yuri devina rapidement que la mage avait un antagonisme marqué avec le Cardinal.

« Je me trompe peut-être mais j’ai la forte impression que toi et le Cardinal Garista n’êtes pas les meilleurs potes au monde. » commenta le brun.

« Evidemment ! Il a tout fait pour discréditer mon travail mais cela ne l’a pas empêché d’exploiter mes résultats pour ses propres besoins personnels ! » grommela Rita. « Je n’ai pas apprécié la manière dont il a détourné mes recherches pour des rituels ou des sorts tous plus ou moins barbares et le pire, c’est avec le fruit de mes propres recherches qu’il est monté en grade. Alors cette malédiction, c’est tout à fait le genre de truc qu’il a pu mettre au point. Si c’est lui, je devrais être capable de mettre au point un contre-sort pour te libérer. »

Yuri avait la forte impression que ce n’était pas par altruisme que Rita cherchait à lever sa malédiction mais plus pour damner le pion à Garista qui semblait être sa Némésis personnelle.

« Malheureusement, ce n’est pas lui. Celui qui a jeté ma malédiction, c’est le Hiérophante. »

« Quoi, le Hiérophante en personne ? » ne put s’empêcher de s’exclamer l’irascible mage.

Elle marqua un silence avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux châtain, visiblement en pleine réflexion.

« Si c’est le Hiérophante lui-même, alors cela risque d’être plus difficile. Il a accès à des arcanes secrets dont je peux à peine me faire une idée. Mais laisse-moi te dire que tu t’es fait un ennemi puissant et pas n’importe lequel, qui plus est. Le dirigeant de l’organisation la plus puissante d’Akadia, rien que ça ! »

« Je le sais bien ! Crois-moi, cela fait plus de deux ans que j’essaie de trouver un moyen de me débarrasser de cette malédiction et j’ai difficilement trouvé quelque chose ! Si tu crois que ça m’amuse de devenir un loup toutes les nuits !»

Rita ne répondit pas et garda le silence. Il y avait un petit air de commisération dans ses yeux verts pendant quelques secondes avant que son regard dérive vers la jeune fille endormie aux cheveux roses.

« Et cette fille ? Elle vient de l’autre monde, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Tu es donc bien au courant de l’autre monde et des Portails. C’est pourtant une information confidentielle détenue que par ceux de hauts rangs dans l’Ordre. » commenta le rebelle de Brave Vesperia.

« Comme je te l’ai dit, j’étais plutôt bien placée à l’époque. Je suis plutôt surprise que toi, un rebelle, qui ne devrait avoir aucun lien avec l’Ordre soit au courant de l’existence de l’autre monde et ait été capable de s’y rendre pour ramener cette fille. Qui t’en a parlé ? » interrogea la mage.

« Quelqu’un. » répondit Yuri d’une voix évasive.

« Quelqu’un de l’Ordre qui devait être bien placé dans ce cas et qui devait savoir comment ouvrir un Portail pour que tu réussisses cet exploit. » répliqua son interlocutrice.

Elle dévisagea à nouveau Estelle avant de reprendre la conversation :

« Il y a des légendes qui parlent d’êtres aux cheveux roses. On les nomme les enfants de Pleine Lune et on dit qu’ils ont un potentiel magique extraordinaire. J’ignorais qu’il en existait dans cet autre monde. Je les croyais totalement éteints. Selon certains mythes, les membres de l’ancienne lignée impériale comprendraient parmi leurs ancêtres des enfants de Pleine Lune mais il sera difficile de le vérifier vu que la lignée en question est totalement éteinte. »

Elle marqua une nouvelle pause en se mordant les lèvres. Elle avait une expression intriguée quand elle contemplait Estelle.

« Elle a peut-être un immense potentiel magique inexploité. Mais il lui faudra forcément lui apprendre les bases. Telle qu’elle est, ce n’est qu’un diamant à l’état brut donc sans le moindre intérêt. »

« Ne parle pas d’elle ainsi, comme si elle représentait un intéressant sujet de recherche ! » s’agaça Yuri.

« Pourtant, elle attise mon intérêt. Ce n’est pas tous les jours qu’on rencontre une potentielle enfant de Pleine Lune. Et contrairement à toi, je connais les bases en mana. Je peux donc l’aider pour lui enseigner les premiers pas. A moins que tu connais quelqu’un d’autre pour faire ce boulot à ma place. Je devrais bien sûr vérifier son affinité élémentaire mais… »

« Je connais déjà quelqu’un qui pourra tout lui apprendre sans manifester une curiosité que je trouve, excuse-moi du terme, malsaine ! »

Ils s’affrontèrent du regard mais rapidement, celui de Rita s’abaissa vers le sol poussiéreux de sa cabane.

« Désolée. Je tends à laisser ma curiosité scientifique à prendre le dessus, sans tenir compte des considérations des autres. On me l’a souvent reproché. » admit l’ancienne mage de l’Ordre.

Comme pour s’excuser de son comportement, elle balança un morceau de pain en direction de Yuri et lui servit à la hâte de l’eau dans un gobelet de terre cuite.

« Mais ceux de l’Ordre le disaient avec une telle hypocrisie qu’ils n’en étaient absolument pas sincères. Le seul qui était vraiment honnête quand il prononçait ce genre de reproches était le seul type décent avec qui j’arrivais à m’entendre… enfin, si on pouvait dire s’entendre… »

« Ah ! Je serai curieux de savoir le nom de ce type en question ! »

« A l’époque, c’était le chevalier-prêtre le plus en vue parmi ses pairs. Il était l’un des disciples les plus doués du Hiérophante. Il s’appelait Flynn et… »

« Quoi ? Flynn ? Comme Flynn Scifo ? » ne put s’empêcher de s’écrier Yuri.

A cette exclamation, ce fut au tour de Rita de montrer sa stupéfaction et sous la surprise, la pile de livres où elle avait posé l’un de ses coudes s’effondra par terre dans un bruit sourd. Heureusement, Estelle semblait avoir un sommeil lourd.

« Tu connais Flynn ? Mais c’est impossible ! Il n’y a pas plus dévoué que lui aux idéaux de l’Ordre ! » murmura la mage d’un air incrédule avant de prendre un air songeur. « Mais cela expliquerait comment tu sais pour l’autre monde et pour tout le reste. Il avait également les connaissances pour ouvrir un Portail. Je peine cependant à croire que Flynn ait tourné le dos à l’Ordre. »

« Si tu parles d’un crétin blond aux yeux azur, tête de mule et toujours prêt à se fourrer dans les ennuis pour aider les autres, alors oui, c’est bien de lui dont je parle. » répliqua Yuri.

Rita l’observa longuement, comme si elle prenait réellement conscience de la présence du rebelle dans sa cabane. Ses doigts tripotaient nerveusement son menton et elle mordait ses lèvres d’un air désemparé. Sa voix était inhabituellement douce et triste quand elle reprit la parole :

« Yuri, je vais te demander une faveur. Pourquoi Flynn a-t-il quitté l’Ordre et qu’est-il devenu depuis ? »

Le brun fut surpris par le changement de caractère et de comportement de la mage. Manifestement, malgré les durs termes qu’elle avait utilisés, elle se souciait du sort de Flynn. Ce fut pour cette raison qu’il lui répondit en toute honnêteté.

« L’Ordre l’a trahi et il s’est enfui. Et depuis plus de deux ans, il est devenu un fugitif traqué par l’Ordre. » répondit Yuri avec hargne.

« Je vois. » se contenta de dire Rita tout en hochant la tête.

« Je n’ai pas fini : ce bâtard de Garista a réussi à le capturer pendant que j’étais dans l’autre univers. »

Cette fois, ce fut une pile d’alambics et de fioles en verre qui se fracassèrent au sol, réveillant définitivement Estelle qui émit un cri de surprise. Le regard vert de Rita devint tranchant comme une lame et cette vision frappa Yuri. Elle marmonnait mille imprécations dans sa barbe tout en jetant des livres au sol et marchait à petits pas précipités tout en tournoyant sur place.

« Non mais c’est pas vrai ! Quel abruti ! Je le croyais pourtant assez intelligent pour éviter de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation ! » râla la mage.

Sans se soucier du boucan qu’elle faisait, elle commença à ouvrir divers placards et armoires, les fouillant et jetant par terre plusieurs papiers jusqu’à ce qu’elle sorte un long morceau de toile cirée qu’elle déroula sur une table en écartant sans ménagement son bazar. Yuri y jeta rapidement un coup d’œil pendant qu’Estelle s’éveillait difficilement : apparemment, c’était une carte plutôt bien détaillé de la région.

« C’est où que tu penses aller ? » demanda Rita tout en sortant une sacoche de cuir et un sac de toile en y fourrant de nombreuses feuilles et grimoires.

« Ici, près du village de Thielke. » indiqua Yuri.

Thielke était un petit lieu ordinaire où peu de gens osaient y vivre à cause de la proximité avec la forêt de Verdel. Il était également le village le plus proche de la base secrète des rebelles de Brave Vesperia.

« Thielke ? On peut y être en moins de deux jours mais il faudra passer une nuit en forêt. »

« Attends ! "On" maintenant ? » rétorqua Yuri.

« Oui parce que je viens avec toi ! » répondit la mage d’un ton sec qui ne souffrait d’aucune contestation possible. « Je commence à en avoir plus qu’assez de l’Ordre et des manigances de Garista. Il est temps que je règle mes comptes avec lui ! Et en plus, il s’en est pris au seul abruti décent ! »

Yuri ne chercha même pas à protester. Il avait trop bien vu le changement dans les yeux et le comportement de Rita. Sa détermination, alimentée principalement par un fort désir de revanche contre Garista, était trop grande pour qu’il cherche à la dissuader. Il devina également que pour une raison ou une autre, Flynn jouait dans sa décision de quitter sa cachette en plaquant toutes ses recherches – ces deux-là devaient se connaître. Et puis il y avait son intérêt pour le potentiel magique d’Estelle… Il se contenta donc de hausser les épaules.

« Bah, fais comme tu veux ! Ça m’est égal ce que tu fiches mais je ne suis pas contre une alliée pour libérer Flynn. » dit-il nonchalamment.

« D’accord pour libérer le crétin blond mais cela ne veut pas dire que je rejoins ta bande de rebelles ! Considère que je suis à mon compte ! » répliqua la mage.

Pendant ce temps, Estelle marmonnait des excuses pour son réveil tardif mais ni Yuri, ni Rita ne semblaient s’en soucier. Repede se contenta d’ignorer la jeune fille en s’écartant de son chemin sans aller chercher de caresses et la mage déposa le plus gros en nourriture qui lui restait mais elle avait clairement d’autres chats à fouetter, sortant quasiment tous les contenus de ses armoires et placards dans l’idée de faire ses valises apparemment. Elle s’approcha timidement de Yuri qui l’observait en silence sans rien dire et demanda :

« Qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant ? »

« Pour le moment, tu prends un bon petit-déjeuner pendant que miss Pyromane prépare ses affaires. Peut-être qu’elle pourra aussi te prêter quelques habits, car franchement, tu ne risques pas de passer inaperçue vu comment tu es fringuée. Ensuite, on continue notre route vers les quartiers de Brave Vesperia. D’après miss Pyromane, il nous faudra deux jours pour sortir de la forêt. »

« On risque de rencontrer quelques bêtes ou des monstres mais ça, j’en fais mon affaire. » dit Rita. « Et je suppose que ton sabre n’est pas un bout de métal inutile, même si cela ne servira pas à grand-chose pour cette nuit. »

« Repede peut aussi aider. » fit remarquer le brun avant de se relever avec fracas.

« Je suis pas sûre d’avoir sa taille. » ajouta Rita en désignant celle qui venait d’un autre monde. « Tout ce que j’ai risque d’être trop petit pour Estelle. »

« Trouve juste quelque chose le temps qu’on rejoigne le repaire de Brave Vesperia. On doit avoir de quoi l’habiller là-bas. »

Il voulait un peu s’étirer les muscles avant de partir. Et puis, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à ce que pouvait subir Flynn en ce moment…

« Bon, où est mon balluchon ? Je vous préviens que je refuse de partir si je ne l’ai pas à notre départ ! » avertit-il avant de fermer la porte de la cabane derrière lui.

Repede l’ayant suivi, les deux filles se retrouvèrent seules. La mage fronça les sourcils.

« Il a quoi son balluchon pour qu’il y tienne ainsi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il y avait un bracelet mais je le porte en ce moment. » répondit celle qui venait d’un autre monde en désignant son poignet. « Oh, il y avait aussi un vieux gant en cuir. »

« Quoi ? Et il fait toute une histoire pour un vieux gant en cuir ? »

-§-

Deux jours plus tard, après un voyage sans incident notable – sauf si on exceptait quelques attaques de monstres vite réglées par Yuri, Rita et Repede ou la énième transformation en loup de Yuri qui avait obligé Rita et Estelle à dormir dans un arbre –, le petit groupe atteignit enfin la lisière de la forêt en fin d’après-midi. Si la mage au caractère explosif avait servi de guide pendant le premier jour et une grande partie de cette deuxième journée, c’était désormais Yuri précédé de Repede, qui les menait vers la cachette de Brave Vesperia.

A l’horizon, on devinait au loin les fumées de cheminées du village de Thielke mais ce n’était pas là que Yuri les emmenait. Il était plutôt en train de longer la lisière de la forêt jusqu’à atteindre une petite vallée désertique. Le sol y était aride, rocailleux même et on devinait l’ancien lit d’un ruisseau qui avait dû s’assécher. Il restait quelques amas d’herbes éparpillées, des arbustes et de rares plantes vivaces. Estelle devinait à quelques couinements perçus que des animaux, probablement des rongeurs et des reptiles, y rôdaient discrètement.

Vers un versant de la vallée, Yuri et Repede s’arrêtèrent devant un gros arbuste épineux au bois robuste adossé à un énorme rocher. L’épéiste jeta un coup d’œil à Rita et Estelle et leur indiqua de les suivre.

Ils contournèrent l’arbuste et le rocher et les filles furent surprises de constater qu’ils dissimulaient habilement une sorte d’entrée qui pouvait évoquer l’entrée d’une grotte ou celle d’un terrier.

« Faites attention, c’est sombre et ça peut glisser sous les pieds. » expliqua Yuri pendant que son compagnon canin se faufilait déjà à l’intérieur. « Il y aura une sentinelle mais laissez-moi m’en occuper, ok ? »

Sans attendre leur réponse, il se glissa à son tour dans le trou. Avec appréhension, Estelle et Rita lui emboîtèrent le pas.

Si l’espèce de trou où elles avaient pénétré ne pouvait laisser passer qu’une personne à la fois et était glissant comme un toboggan, l’intérieur était plus grand et permettait de tenir debout. C’était sombre, comme l’avait annoncé Yuri et les deux filles eurent du mal à se repérer mais Rita émit une petite flamme rouge au bout de ses doigts, ce qui rassura Estelle qui la remercia chaleureusement. Un peu plus loin, Yuri patientait en tapant du pied avec impatience. Repede, quant à lui, avait déjà disparu.

 L’intérieur évoquait une grotte de chauve-souris. Il y en avait d’ailleurs de ces bestioles, suspendues au plafond et qui commençaient à étirer leurs ailes à l’approche de la fin de journée, ce qui rendit Yuri un peu anxieux et il accéléra sa marche.

Durant les premiers mètres, absolument rien n’évoquait une cachette secrète de rebelles. Avec ses rochers humides, l’obscurité et ces chauves-souris, cela ressemblait à une banale grotte d’animaux nocturnes volants. Mais bientôt, ils s’approchèrent d’une anfractuosité et avant qu’Estelle comprenne, Yuri la poussa brutalement sur le côté pour éviter… un poignard qui la rata de peu…

« Hé du calme, c’est moi, Yuri ! » s’écria-t-il. « Les deux autres sont avec moi ! »

« Yuri ? » dit une nouvelle voix pendant que Repede aboyait pour signaler sa présence. « Oh, bon sang, on ne t’attendait pas de sitôt ! Eh Brennan, envoie quelqu’un avertir Judith que Yuri est de retour ! »

« Et dis-lui de faire vite sinon, je m’en vais pioncer dans ma chambre ! » cria le brun.

Puis il ajouta à voix basse, de façon à ce qu’Estelle et Rita soient les seules à pouvoir l’entendre :

« Sauf indication contraire, pas un mot sur ma condition nocturne, compris ? »

Quelques instants plus tard, le garde pivota une grosse pierre, ce qui enclencha un mécanisme qui fit glisser une paroi rocheuse pour laisser place à une ouverture et à la véritable entrée de la cachette de Brave Vesperia.

« Bienvenue chez moi et faites comme chez vous. » dit Yuri avec une mine ironique.

Estelle était un peu intimidée, Rita quelque peu de mauvais poil mais ils franchirent l’entrée que la sentinelle referma immédiatement après eux.

C’était impressionnant. Cachés à l’intérieur d’une vallée rocheuse et aride, les rebelles de Brave Vesperia avaient aménagé dans ces cavernes une véritable habitation troglodyte. Pour l’éclairage, il y avait des torches et des lanternes suspendues au plafond ou accrochées aux murs. La température était plutôt agréable même si cela devait être plus frais lors des hivers. Des trous avaient été discrètement creusés, ici et là, et devaient servir pour l’aération. A l’écho qu’on percevait, on devinait une rivière souterraine qui constituait une précieuse source d’eau potable. Brave Vesperia était réellement un groupe plutôt qu’une organisation de rebelles si on devait comparer à Altosk qui était considéré officiellement comme la menace la plus dangereuse pour l’Ordre. La bande ne devait pas dépasser quinze personnes, estimait Rita et cela se reflétait dans leur cachette. Dans la caverne, il y avait une sorte de couloir qui menait vers diverses cavités et chaque membre y avait visiblement aménagé sa chambre de fortune mais il en restait certaines qui étaient laissées à l’abandon. Pourtant, on ne se privait pas de confort dans cet endroit. Il y avait de nombreux ustensiles, des meubles, des tapis, des matelas de paille et même des oreillers à plume d’oie. Sur les parois, certains s’étaient amusé à décorer la caverne en gravant des dessins au couteau ou en enduisant les pierres de colorants obtenus en broyant des minéraux. Le lieu aurait paru presque plaisant et agréable à vivre – Estelle voyait trois hommes jouer aux dés – si on pouvait mettre de côté l’absence de soleil et le fait qu’il s’agissait d’une cachette pour se dissimuler aux yeux de l’Ordre.

Sous les yeux étonnés de celle aux cheveux roses, une jeune femme aux cheveux bleutés et aux oreilles pointues s’avança. Sa silhouette sensuelle, sa tenue dénudée et surtout… sa poitrine bien mise en valeur firent forte sensation sur Estelle qui jeta discrètement un regard attristé vers sa propre poitrine. La comparaison était difficile…

« Bon retour parmi nous Yuri. Je dois t’avouer que je ne m’attendais pas à te revoir aussi… tôt. » dit la nouvelle venue.

« Où sont Karol et le vieux, Judy ? » questionna l’épéiste sans préambule.

« Dans la salle de réunion. Est-ce que tu veux… »

« Oui, je veux les voir tout de suite ! » répliqua Yuri avec empressement. « On n’a pas beaucoup de temps ! »

« Tu pouvais au moins me présenter tes deux nouvelles amies. » déclara la dénommé Judy avec une moue faussement ennuyée.

« Pas la peine ! Je les présenterai en même temps au vieux et à Karol ! » rétorqua le brun.

La jeune femme poussa alors un léger soupir, ses doigts effleurant sa joue pendant qu’elle levait des yeux songeurs. Yuri ne tint cependant pas compte de ses états d’âme en s’enfonçant avec impatience dans l’un des couloirs, forçant ainsi les filles à le suivre.

« J’ai comme l’impression que les retrouvailles vont être houleuses… » murmura la Krytienne pour elle-même.

Puis elle se tourna vers ses deux visiteuses. Elle jeta brièvement un regard intrigué vers Rita mais elle observa Estelle et ses yeux turquoise avec un examen des plus approfondis, s’attardant sur ses habits.

« Ils m’ont l’air un peu petit pour toi. Je te donnerai quelque chose de plus confortable. » promit-elle. « Venez, suivez-moi ! Comme l’a dit Yuri, je crains que le temps nous soit compté. »

-§-

La salle de réunion était très simple. Une simple table en bois, des chaises et des tabourets avec en son centre, une lampe à huile. Dès que les filles rejoignirent les hommes dans la pièce, Yuri fit rapidement les présentations.

« Estelle, Rita voici Judith, Karol et Raven. » annonça-t-il en montrant de sa main gauche les personnes concernées au fur et à mesure qu’il les présentait. « Faites attention au vieux, il a tendance à courir après tout ce qui a un vagin. »

« Hé ! » protesta Raven mais Yuri fit mine d’ignorer son intervention.

« Judy, Karol et le vieux, je vous présente Rita, une mage maniaque en pyromanie et Estelle qui vient de l’autre monde. »

« Humph, en voilà une façon de présenter les choses ! » commenta Rita d’un air énervé.

« Elle ? Une mage ? » interrogea Karol d’une voix dubitative.

« Bien sûr que je le suis, morveux ! J’étais même une mage de haut rang quand j’étais dans l’Ordre ! »

« Un ancien mage de l’Ordre, Yuri ? » commenta Judith en échangeant un regard avec lui.

« Oui. Ne t’inquiète pas, elle a des motivations personnelles pour vouloir nous aider. Et j’ai vu de quoi elle était capable. »

« Hmm, j’ai confiance en ton jugement mais je crois qu’il vaudrait mieux garder ce détail entre nous. Inutile d’ébruiter son passé. »

« Et la charmante demoiselle vient donc de l’autre côté du Portail ? » demanda Raven en s’approchant d’Estelle avec un air appréciateur. « Je dois reconnaître que tu as plutôt bon goût, gamin, mais pourquoi avoir misé sur elle ? »

« Ton fichu bracelet a réagi en sa présence. » maugréa Yuri. « Et ce crétin de Zagi m’a forcé à quitter l’autre monde en catastrophe. Je n’avais donc pas l’embarras du choix. »

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, contempla les alentours avant de jeter un regard mauvais en direction de Judith, Karol et Raven.

« En parlant de Zagi, il m’a appris quelque chose d’intéressant sur Flynn… Maintenant, la question est : comment avez-vous pu laisser Flynn dans les sales pattes de l’Ordre ? »

Les trois membres de Brave Vesperia déglutirent avec difficulté. Yuri contenait difficilement sa rage, ce qui était la réaction qu’ils avaient voulu absolument éviter. Ils savaient tous parfaitement que Yuri était très, voire trop, protecteur envers Flynn même s’il avait ses raisons… Le blond était si précieux pour lui…

Et ils l’avaient laissé aux mains de ses pires ennemis…

« Yuri… » tenta Karol en guise de défense.

« Yuri, crois-moi, Karol et moi avons tout fait pour le protéger comme tu nous l’as demandé mais tu connais Flynn… Il n’a pas supporté cela. Une fois que tu es parti dans le Portail, l’Ordre nous a repérés au moment de notre fuite et… je pense que tu devines la suite… » dit Judith.

« Il s’est sacrifié pour vous couvrir, n’est-ce pas ? »

Karol et Judith opinèrent de la tête. Yuri les contempla un moment avant de pousser un grognement exaspéré.

« Je me doutais bien que pour se faire attraper, il devait avoir commis une action stupide de ce genre. » grommela-t-il. « Et Alexei doit être ravi de l’avoir entre ses griffes. »

« Ce qui est problématique, c’est qu’il était le seul à pouvoir nous renseigner sur cette fameuse Prophétie. Alors certes, nous avons une personne de l’autre monde mais sans Flynn, on n’arrivera à rien. » dit Raven.

« La Prophétie ? » intervint Rita. « Attendez, vous voulez dire que vous tentez de la réaliser ? »

« Tu connais la Prophétie, Rita ? » demanda la Krytienne.

« Pas sa teneur exacte mais oui, j’en ai vaguement entendu parler. Il y en a plusieurs certes mais impossible de rater celle-là : elle prédisait qu’une personne de l’autre monde bouleverserait le destin d’Akadia. Je n’en sais pas davantage cependant. »

« Flynn en sait peut-être plus. » remarqua Karol.

« Cela ne m’étonnerait pas. » dit Rita en haussant les épaules. « Quand on sait qui lui servait de figure parentale à l’époque… »

« On revient donc au fait que nous devons récupérer Flynn. » constata calmement Judith. « On a commencé à mettre quelque chose au point Yuri mais les explications seraient longues et il vaudrait mieux… que tu te reposes en premier, Yuri, avant… »

« Inutile de prendre des pincettes, Judy, elles sont au courant. »

« Oh ? Elles savent ? Tant mieux, cela m’évitera la peine de devoir justifier ta disparition pour cette nuit et les nuits à venir. »

« Occupe-toi d’elles  en mon absence, Judy. »

« Je n’y manquerais pas. »

-§-

« Je sais que vous voulez le garder sous votre constante surveillance, votre Excellence. » dit Garista. « Mais je ne peux m’empêcher de penser que c’est un risque inconsidéré. C’est comme brandir un morceau de viande à ce chien de Yuri Lowell et sa bande. »

« Je comprends tes légitimes inquiétudes, Garista. C’est pourquoi, nous allons prendre certaines précautions. Que font Cumore et les autres ? »

« En train de préparer vos affaires et votre escorte pour votre voyage de demain, votre Excellence. »

« Très bien. Amène-le dans ma chambre. » ordonna Alexei.

Deux gardes soulevaient par les épaules un corps inerte aux courts cheveux blonds comme le blé au soleil, la tête retombant lourdement par devant. Flynn Scifo…

« Tu l’as drogué ? » demanda le Hiérophante.

« Oui. Je craignais un esclandre de sa part. Il est très méfiant envers tout ce qu’on lui donne mais même lui ne peut résister à l’instinct de boire. Cependant, compte tenu des circonstances, j’ai peur d’avoir sous-dosé la quantité à lui administrer. » expliqua le Cardinal. « Il doit être encore à demi-conscient. »

« Cela fera l’affaire. L’essentiel est qu’il ne perturbe pas le sort. Allongez-le par terre et sortez ensuite d’ici ! » commanda Alexei aux soldats.

Dès que les deux hommes avaient quitté la chambre, Alexei ouvrit un petit placard de son autel, sortant une somptueuse coupe en or sertie d’une belle topaze taillée. La coupe était déjà remplie au tiers d’un liquide rougeâtre d’une consistance similaire au vin…

« Déshabille-le et tu jetteras ses vêtements au feu après. Je ne serai pas surpris d’apprendre que ce serait un cadeau de Yuri Lowell. Tu lui donneras ensuite autre chose. »

« Très bien. » dit Garista en inclinant.

Le Cardinal souleva la tête de Flynn. Au même moment, celui-ci ouvrit un œil vitreux mais la drogue faisait son effet : il n’était pas totalement conscient de ce qui lui arrivait.

Avant qu’il ne puisse comprendre, il sentit quelque chose de dur sous ses lèvres et un liquide s’écouler dans sa bouche. Il eut le réflexe de cracher mais dans son état de faiblesse, Garista n’eut aucun mal à maintenir ses mâchoires fermées et à exercer une pression sur sa gorge pour le forcer à boire. Ce n’était pourtant pas désagréable quoiqu’il avait l’impression qu’il y avait un arrière-goût métallique…

« Parfait. Et maintenant, bâillonne-le. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque. » ordonna Alexei.

Pendant que le Cardinal exécutait la sale besogne, Flynn commençait lentement à reprendre conscience. Il voulait se relever mais il se rendit compte avec effroi que le simple fait d’agiter ses doigts lui demandait un effort considérable. Et ses bras et ses jambes lui paraissaient si lourds, sa vision si floue et tout ce qu’il entendait semblait résonner dans le lointain… La voix d’Alexei semblait… suivre un rythme… Une prière, un chant ?

Tout à coup, son champ de vision fut entièrement occupé par le Hiérophante qui le regardait dans les yeux.

« Cela aurait été beaucoup plus simple si tu étais resté dans l’Ordre Flynn. Mais tu ne me laisses pas beaucoup de choix… »

Il sentit soudain la main de son ancien mentor se poser au centre de son torse nu.

Et il ressentit aussitôt une fulgurante douleur. Comme une brûlure intense. Comme si on le marquait au fer rouge. C’était sans doute ce qui se rapprochait le plus de ce qu’il ressentait. S’il n’avait pas été bâillonné, nul doute qu’il en aurait hurlé au point de s’arracher les poumons.

La douleur était telle qu’il ne tarda pas à sombrer dans l’inconscience…

« Excellent. » commenta Alexei tout en contemplant son ancien élève. « C’est un sort qui se manifeste plutôt sur le long terme mais au moins, la première étape de notre plan est en route. Ramène-le dans sa cage Garista. Il nous faut nous préparer pour le festival de Noridhim. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Le mystère est à prendre ici dans son sens au Moyen-Âge, à savoir un genre théâtral mettant souvent en scène des sujets religieux.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : Je crois qu’on l’attendait depuis un moment… Voilà enfin le chapitre 6 de The Curse of Twilight.

** Chapitre 6 : Apprentissage **

Pendant que Yuri s’isolait pour la nuit et pour son imminente transformation de loup, Judith tint parole et emmena Estelle et Rita à une chambre.

« Cela ne vous dérange pas de partager une chambre pour cette nuit ? » demanda-t-elle. « On s’arrangera plus tard pour que vous ayez chacune la vôtre si vous préférez mais pour le moment, c’est la seule qui peut vous accueillir. Je reviens pour chercher des vêtements pour Estelle. »

La Krytienne quitta alors la pièce, laissant les deux filles l’examiner de plus près. Ce n’était pas une très grande chambre mais il y avait l’essentiel malgré l’absence de lumière naturelle dans ces lieux troglodytes : une petite alcôve creusée dans la pierre dont Rita vit aussitôt l’utilité en y rangeant ou plutôt en y balançant son sac, deux matelas de paille, deux oreillers blancs en plumes, des couvertures en laine de bonne qualité, un broc d’eau et des gobelets en terre cuite, des petits placards en bois taillés probablement par les rebelles de Brave Vesperia pour des rangements – il y avait même des miroirs de poche accrochés à l’intérieur des portes –, deux tabourets verts un peu défraîchis dont l’un était visiblement bancal, une lanterne à huile pour éclairer la pièce et quelques bougies. C’était acceptable.

Pendant que Rita fouillait dans son sac, visiblement à la recherche de certaines de ses affaires, Estelle s’était posée près d’un lit. Après plusieurs jours, elle s’était petit à petit habituée à être dans un autre monde si différent du sien. Elle pensait à son père décédé, à sa mère, sa vie d’étudiante, son boulot à la librairie et elle en était inquiète. Heureusement, Rita était là pour lui rappeler qu’il lui fallait se préoccuper d’elle d’abord. Les deux jeunes filles avaient commencé à tisser des liens pendant leur voyage dans la forêt de Verdel, surtout durant la nuit quand Yuri était coincé par sa malédiction. Rita avait commencé à lui raconter en vrac des histoires d’Akadia, sur la société ou certaines coutumes et en échange, elle lui avait décrit son monde. Cependant, de son propre aveu l’ancienne mage n’était guère sociable donc elle avait admis que ses connaissances utiles pour la vie au quotidien à Akadia étaient très décousues. Ses récits fascinaient néanmoins l’habitante de l’autre monde qui la questionnait souvent sur plusieurs sujets. Se remémorant Yuri et l’aptitude au mana qu’elle était censé posséder, elle demanda tout en examinant le bracelet qu’elle portait à son poignet :

« Dis-moi Rita, tu m’as expliqué que le mana était la source d’énergie d’Akadia et qu’elle permettait de nombreuses utilisations mais j’avoue que je n’en ai pas vu grand-chose. »

« Bien sûr que si ! » répliqua l’ancienne mage de l’Ordre. « Tu m’as vu jeter des sorts sur les monstres de la forêt non ? C’est mon aptitude à manipuler le mana qui me le permet. J’avais aussi chez moi divers instruments qui fonctionnaient grâce au mana mais je n’ai guère eu l’occasion de te les montrer. Par contre, je reconnais que c’est rudimentaire ici. Pas de lampes à mana… »

« C’est parce que la chambre que vous occupez est en cours d’aménagement. » répondit Judith qui venait d’entrer avec une pile de vêtements pour Estelle. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura le meilleur confort possible dans vos futures chambres. Et il y aura des lampes à mana. » ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Rita. « Néanmoins, comme les cristaux de mana sont assez onéreux, on essaie de les économiser au maximum. »

Judith déposa ensuite les habits qu’elle avait apportés sur le lit d’Estelle.

« Tiens. Avec ça, on ne se doutera pas que tu viens de l’autre côté du Portail. Tu pourras piocher dedans selon tes goûts. »

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses remercia son hôtesse pour sa gentillesse puis se tourna à nouveau vers Rita.

« Alors le mana peut servir à de nombreuses utilisations ? »

« Oui, s’éclairer, se chauffer entre autres. » répondit la mage. « Il y a d’autres utilisations plus complexes mais le plus important est la manipulation du mana. Chez nous, certains humains ont des prédispositions pour la manipulation. J’en fais partie. Mais les Krytiens comme Judith, eux, sont capables de sentir naturellement le mana et le manipulent avec plus de facilités que nous. »

Estelle se tourna vers Judith qui lui confirma les dires de Rita d’un hochement de tête.

« Tu es donc capable de magie comme Rita ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« Pas tout à fait. Les Krytiens ont plus de facilités que les humains mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous sommes tous des mages comme Rita. Raven sait manipuler le mana par exemple mais ce n’est pas quelqu’un que je qualifierai de mage. »

« Après, parmi les manipulateurs de mana, il y a les affinités élémentaires. Elle détermine la facilité à utiliser un élément : eau, feu, vent, etc… » expliqua la jeune mage aux cheveux châtain.

« Si je crois ce qu’a raconté Yuri, je gage que tu as une affinité élémentaire avec le feu. » dit Judith en esquissant un sourire malicieux.

« Pas qu’avec le feu même si je reconnais que j’ai une prédilection. » répliqua Rita d’un ton légèrement hautain. « Je suis une mage avec une affinité multi-élémentaire. Feu, eau, vent, terre et ténèbres. »

Cette fois, la Krytienne ne cacha pas sa surprise.

« Une mage multi-élémentaire avec autant d’affinités ? Et si jeune ? Je ne m’étonne plus que tu sois autrefois un mage de haut rang. »

Rita haussa les épaules d’un air indifférent.

« C’est pour ça que j’ai dit à l’idiot qui se change en loup que je pouvais enseigner à Estelle les bases du mana. De toute façon, si vous voulez accomplir la Prophétie, elle aura forcément besoin d’apprendre. A moins que vous avez quelqu’un d’autre sous la main. »

Judith secoua la tête.

« Eh bien… Il y a bien Raven qui pourrait lui apprendre les bases mais soyons honnêtes : vu sa… faiblesse, je doute qu’Estelle apprenne quoi que ce soit à ses côtés. Et je ne pense pas que Yuri, toi ou même moi soyons d’accord pour lui confier Estelle. »

« Sur ce point, on est d’accord. » grogna Rita. « Ce vieux ne m’a pas l’air d’être un enseignant très fiable. »

« Le mana n’est pas vraiment mon domaine d’expertise et Flynn est actuellement prisonnier de l’Ordre. En résumé, effectivement, pour le moment, nous n’avons que toi Rita. » conclut la rebelle krytienne.

Rita poussa un soupir, passant une main quelque peu exaspérée sur ses cheveux.

« Je suppose que je vous dois bien ça pour le logement, en plus de vous aider à sauver le crétin blond aux yeux bleus. Bon, on peut commencer ce soir si tu n’es pas trop fatiguée. Première étape : apprendre à canaliser le mana. »

Estelle hocha timidement la tête et s’efforça d’écouter les explications de la mage sous le regard attentif de Judith. Au moins, cela lui permettrait de se focaliser sur autre chose.

\--§--

_Trouver un endroit où escalader les murs avait été une tâche ardue mais une fois qu’il avait trouvé ce petit coin troué qu’on avait pourtant habilement recouvert de lierre pour camoufler les défauts, cela lui avait été très facile de s’introduire dans le domaine de l’Ordre, même s’il n’était qu’un enfant de sept ans. Se faire repérer par les soldats de l’Ordre ne faisait par contre pas parti de ses plans et il aurait préféré s’en passer. A présent, tous les hommes étaient à sa poursuite en train de hurler après lui._

_« Au voleur ! »_

_« On a un intrus ! »_

_« Où est ce petit fouineur ? »_

_Fouineur, voleur étaient peut-être de grands mots… Un de ses amis avait contracté une forte fièvre avec de violentes quintes de toux. Le médecin, venu en urgence, avait prescrit un premier remède à base de plante mais il avait été inefficace. Un deuxième remède avait été préconisé mais il y avait un problème : il fallait de l’angélique et de la myrrhe. Or avec l’épidémie actuelle de toux, les prix de l’angélique avaient flambé et la myrrhe était déjà une rareté en temps normal. Il était donc inutile de dire que le coût du remède était hors de la portée de la bourse des parents de son camarade. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle Yuri avait décidé de prendre les choses en main._

_C’était surtout la myrrhe qui était l’ingrédient le plus difficile à obtenir. L’angélique, il pouvait en trouver chez n’importe quel apothicaire mais ce n’était le cas de la myrrhe. Le seul lieu où il pensait en trouver, c’était dans les armoires médicinales de l’Ordre. Dans sa tête, l’organisation était si puissante qu’elle ne s’apercevrait pas de son petit « emprunt » qui était pour la bonne cause. Il n’avait besoin que d’un peu de myrrhe et d’angélique. Ce n’était pas grand-chose…_

_Lorsque les disciples et les acolytes s’étaient mis à sa recherche, il s’était dissimulé dans les jardins derrière un épais buisson de buis en attendant que la tempête passe. Puis il avait repéré les serres avec ses larges baies vitrées et s’y était discrètement glissé, pensant que personne ne le trouverait._

_Yuri fut néanmoins stupéfait en y pénétrant, découvrant une flore qui lui était inconnu jusqu’à présent : des fleurs aux formes curieuses et aux couleurs variées, des plantes aux feuilles coriaces ou pointues, grimpantes ou flottantes sur un plan d’eau, des fruits ou des baies aux arômes agréables ou surprenants. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il marchait d’un air émerveillé, à pas lents comme s’il craignait de piétiner un végétal par mégarde, admirant la couleur violette et brillante d’un fruit ou la forme allongée d’une fleur. Il les touchait du bout des doigts pour s’assurer que c’était réel, oubliant presque la raison pour laquelle il était là. Et avec le silence environnant, il avait l’impression d’être seul au monde._

_Du moins… jusqu’à ce qu’en soulevant un rideau de feuilles grimpantes, il eut la surprise de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec quelqu’un : un garçon de son âge aux courts cheveux blonds et dont les yeux azur le fixaient avec un air abasourdi tout en le pointant du doigt._

_« Mais t’es qui toi ? »_

_Il portait une tenue simple mais propre. Une veste blanche agrémentée d’un fin motif bleu sur les bordures, un pantalon de toile beige et des souliers un peu usés mais encore solides. Aux yeux de Yuri, ce garçon lui semblait d’une telle élégance qu’il en perdit ses mots._

_« Euh… Je… »_

_« Attends ! » l’interrompit le blond. « Ne me dis pas que tu es le voleur que tous les adultes recherchent ? »_

_« Voleur, c’est aller un peu vite en besogne ! Je n’ai rien volé ! » riposta le brun avec véhémence._

_« Ah oui ? Alors qui es-tu et qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? » interrogea le garçon aux yeux azur avec une évidente méfiance._

_« Je m’appelle Yuri Lowell. » répliqua l’intrus en prenant soin d’éviter de répondre à la seconde question. « Et c’est quoi ton nom à toi ? » demanda-t-il en essayant de changer de noyer le poisson._

_Cependant, son interlocuteur ne fut pas dupe de la manœuvre._

_« Flynn Scifo. » dit-il en plissant les yeux. « Mais n’essaie pas de détourner la conversation Yuri Lowell ! »_

_Il était plutôt perspicace pour s’être rendu compte de la manœuvre. Cela, Yuri devait le reconnaître._

_« Que fais-tu ici ? » répéta Flynn en fronçant les sourcils._

_« Je… Je cherchais de la myrrhe et de l’angélique et on m’a dit qu’on pouvait en trouver ici. » répondit le brun en prenant son courage à deux mains._

_« En d’autres termes, tu cherchais à t’infiltrer dans les réserves de l’Ordre pour dérober cela. » devina son interlocuteur d’une voix désapprobatrice en croisant les bras._

_« Un de mes amis est malade. Il a une forte fièvre et tousse énormément. J’ai besoin de ces ingrédients. Pas ma faute si le prix de l’angélique a explosé avec l’épidémie et que la myrrhe soit hors de la portée de ma bourse ! »_

_En entendant cela, les yeux azur de Flynn devinrent graves, sérieux. Yuri crut distinguer une lueur de compréhension dans son regard mais c’était difficile à dire. Il ne connaissait pas ce garçon. Ce dernier voulut prendre la parole mais il fut soudain brutalement interrompu par un éclat de voix en colère :_

_« Hé, il y a quelqu’un ici ? »_

_« Oh non ! » paniqua Yuri. « Ils ont fini par me retrou… »_

_Une main se plaqua contre sa bouche et Flynn lui intima le silence tout en lui faisant signe de le suivre. Ils se déplacèrent jusqu’à un buisson bien touffu dans un coin sombre où Yuri comprit rapidement ce qu’on attendait de lui : il devait s’y cacher._

_« Vite ! » pressa le blond._

_« Que se passe-t-il ici ? »_

_Il ne lui fallut que cinq secondes pour se faufiler à l’intérieur du buisson. Les branches étaient plutôt épineuses et lui écorchaient la peau mais avec l’arrivée des adultes qui déboulaient dans la serre, il avait plutôt intérêt à se taire. Flynn vérifia qu’il était bien caché avant de s’agenouiller près d’un autre arbuste, faisant mine de l’observer. Ce fut juste à temps. Un prêtre, des acolytes et des gardes de l’Ordre venaient d’arriver._

_« Toi là ! Que fais-tu ici ? »_

_« Attendez, il porte la tenue des novices. Bonjour mon garçon, que fais-tu ici ? »_

_« On a commencé à apprendre à reconnaître des plantes lors de nos derniers cours alors je voulais les voir en vrai à la serre et pas à partir d’images d’un livre. J’ai demandé la permission à l’un des jardiniers et il me l’a donné. » répondit Flynn d’une voix calme._

_« C’est une démarche des plus honorables. Sinon, dis-moi, n’aurais-tu pas aperçu un jeune voleur ? »_

_« Un voleur ? Non, je n’ai pas vu de voleur. » dit Flynn d’une manière très naturelle._

_« Oh ? Bon, il a dû se réfugier ailleurs. Allons le chercher. Désolé de t’avoir dérangé mon garçon. »_

_Les intrus partirent aussitôt mais Yuri ne quitta sa cachette que quand il fut certain que le bruit de leurs pas fut bien estompé. Flynn l’aida à s’extirper du buisson._

_« Merci. »_

_« C’était rien. »_

_« Alors tu as menti pour me couvrir ? » taquina Yuri avec des yeux brillant d’une lueur narquoise._

_Son interlocuteur haussa les épaules._

_« Bien sûr que non. J’ai dit que je n’avais pas vu de voleur et pour le moment, tu n’as rien volé alors j’ai dit la vérité. »_

_« Oui mais je n’ai pas l’intention de repartir sans ce que je veux ! » répliqua Yuri « Alors tu ne m’empêcheras pas d’aller aux réserves de l’Ordre pour que je puisse… »_

_Flynn l’interrompit en poussant un soupir._

_« Tu n’as pas besoin de voler. Attends-moi là. Ne bouge surtout pas. Je reviens dans une dizaine de minutes. »_

_Avant que le garçon aux cheveux bruns puisse émettre une protestation, Flynn s’était dirigé vers une sortie de la serre et avait disparu. Il n’osa pas le suivre sous peine de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec ses poursuivants. Il ne savait que penser de cette situation. Qu’allait bien pouvoir faire Flynn ? Et surtout, allait-il revenir ? C’était étrange : il venait à peine de le rencontrer et malgré sa personnalité très différente de la sienne – Yuri l’aurait qualifié de coincé –, instinctivement, il avait l’impression qu’il pouvait se fier à lui._

_Son intuition ne l’avait pas trompé. Au bout d’un quart d’heure, Flynn revint avec une grande enveloppe dans ses mains._

_« Tiens, voilà c’est pour toi. Je te le donne. Comme ça, tu n’as pas besoin d’être un voleur. » dit le blond en lui remettant l’enveloppe._

_« Mais c’est… » s’exclama Yuri d’une voix surprise._

_« Ce que tu es venu chercher : de l’angélique et de la myrrhe. »_

_Il s’accroupit par terre et commença à ouvrir l’enveloppe pour prouver ses dires. Effectivement, Yuri pouvait constater qu’il y avait de l’angélique séchée et un minuscule petit sac de toile noué avec des lanières en cuir qui devait contenir la myrrhe._

_« Elle a peut-être perdu un peu de ses vertus comme elle est séchée. » admit Flynn en observant son échantillon d’angélique. « Mais pour ton ami, cela devrait faire l’affaire pour le guérir. Le sac contient de la myrrhe. »_

_« Mais comment as-tu pu obtenir cela ? » s’étonna le jeune intrus._

_« Le Maître Apothicaire de l’Ordre tente d’apprendre aux novices comment confectionner des remèdes. » répondit Flynn avec un sourire. « Je dois être l’un des rares à m’intéresser à son cours. Les autres trouvent cela ennuyant. Ils préfèrent jouer à la balle ou à cache-cache. Mais comme je m’intéresse à son cours, il m’apprécie plutôt bien. Je suis venu le voir et je lui ai juste dit que j’avais besoin d’angélique et de myrrhe pour confectionner un remède. Il a ri et m’a donné les ingrédients en disant que j’étais trop sérieux et que ce n’était pas la peine de s’entraîner en dehors de ses cours. »_

_« Tu as l’air d’avoir bonne réputation avec les adultes de l’Ordre. » dit Yuri._

_Et c’était certainement en jouant de cette réputation qu’il avait réussi à obtenir l’angélique et la myrrhe, songeait le brun._

_Cependant, Flynn haussa des épaules._

_« Au moins, cela t’empêchera de voler. »_

_« Encore une fois, merci. »_

_Yuri allait repartir de là où il était venu mais soudain, il fit volte-face et demanda avec espoir :_

_« Dis, tu crois qu’on pourra se revoir ? »_

\--§--

Sentant qu’on lui mordillait le poignet, Yuri ne fut pas surpris de voir Repede près de lui, s’efforçant de le tirer de son sommeil. Le réveil fut un peu difficile mais il se remémora rapidement que Flynn était prisonnier et que ses complices de Brave Vesperia avaient commencé à élaborer un plan en vue de le sauver. Celui lui remit vite les idées en place.

Il était dans la pièce qui lui servait de chambre dans la cachette troglodyte de l’organisation rebelle. Elle avait l’avantage d’être la plus éloignée des autres salles ce qui empêchait d’entendre les grognements ou les hurlements du loup qu’il devenait. Et puis pour la séparer du couloir qui menait vers les autres pièces, Karol avait réussi à construire et à installer une porte en bois massif, ce qui représentait un véritable tour de force de la part du jeune garçon.

Il jeta un coup d’œil autour de lui. Tables et chaises renversées, un matelas et un oreiller en plumes éventrés, livres ou ouvrages abîmés ou déchirés, des cierges et l’autel de Zehaal en morceaux. Flynn allait le tuer : la plupart des objets détruits étaient à lui. Ils partageaient cette chambre ensemble.

Avant sa malédiction, Yuri avait le réveil difficile. Il avait tendance à se prélasser longtemps dans son lit avant de se lever. Toutefois, avec la malédiction, il savait que chaque précieuse minute lui était comptée avant de se rechanger en loup. Le temps filait toujours trop vite. Et la nuit arrivait toujours trop tôt à son goût.

Il se leva donc en vitesse pour essayer de trouver de quoi manger, espérant croiser en chemin Karol, Judith ou Raven, Repede sur ses talons.

\--§--

« Bon alors, c’est quoi le plan pour sauver Flynn ? » interrogea Yuri en prenant place autour de la table de la salle de réunion.

Près de lui, Karol avait une mine sérieuse, Judith était sereine et Raven quelque peu mélancolique. D’un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de laisser Rita et Estelle tranquilles pour le moment. Estelle devait encore se remettre de ses émotions et du décès de son père et ils ne voulaient pas montrer qu’ils accordaient un traitement de faveur à Rita en l’autorisant à venir à cette réunion alors que les autres membres, plus anciens, de Brave Vesperia en étaient exclus. Et puis il fallait rester discret sur son passé en tant que mage de l’Ordre…

« Tu attaques déjà le vif du sujet Yuri. » commenta la Krytienne en réprimant un sourire.

« Je n’ai pas l’intention de laisser Flynn à Alexei. » répliqua le rebelle aux longs cheveux bruns. « Que faisons-nous ? On démolit le quartier général de l’Ordre ? »

« Gamin, tu sais tout comme moi que cette suggestion est impossible. » dit Raven. « Essaie de ne pas perdre la tête à cause du Hiérophante et de Flynn. Je sais que tu supportes très mal cette situation. Mais ce n’est pas en te comportant de façon impulsive que tu sauveras Flynn. »

« Alexei et Garista doivent se rendre à Noridhim pour le festival du Mystère. Il dure une semaine mais on a appris que pendant l’un de ces jours, ils vont assister à un spectacle public puis ils sont invités l’après-midi au palais du haut magistrat Ragou. Celui-ci organise un second spectacle, plus privé, en compagnie des plus importants notables de sa ville. » expliqua Karol.

« J’ai eu beaucoup de mal et j’ai dû tirer certaines ficelles et faire jouer quelques relations mais j’ai réussi à nous faire faire inviter à ce spectacle privé. » révéla le plus âge du groupe. « Ragou a engagé plusieurs artistes pour assurer le divertissement à ses invités. »

« Et nous pouvons te dire avec une immense fierté que la troupe des Dark Wings se produira à Noridhim devant le Hiérophante. » dit Judith.

Yuri fronça les sourcils, l’air un peu dubitatif.

« Attends, tu veux dire qu’on va devoir se faire passer pour des artistes ? Judy, je ne connais pas un tour qui ferait de moi un artiste convainquant ! Sans compter que je risque de me faire reconnaître ! Alexei, je ne suis pas sûr mais je suis certain que Garista, lui, ne me ratera pas ! Et puis d’ailleurs, pourquoi doit-on aller à Noridhim ? Flynn n’est-il pas gardé au quartier général de l’Ordre ? »

« Eh bien… suite à quelques incidents, il semblerait qu’Alexei ne veuille pas se séparer de lui. » déclara Raven.

« Donc il l’emmène à Noridhim ? » questionna Yuri. « Ce n’est pas bon. Cela sent le traquenard. Il nous tend un piège. »

« C’est vrai. On se doute que c’est un piège Yuri mais d’un autre côté, nous n’avons pas le choix. C’est sans doute la seule occasion qu’on aura de sauver Flynn. » dit Karol.

Le brun poussa un soupir.

« Je suppose qu’effectivement, nous n’avons pas le choix. Et comment on fait pour se faire passer pour des artistes ? » demanda-t-il.

« Karol n’est pas un mauvais jongleur et je connais quelques tours de passe-passe qui pourront faire l’affaire. » dit Judith. « Après… je pense que nous ne pourrons compter que sur nous-même pour délivrer Flynn. Je pense que personne ne sera volontaire pour se produire sous le nez du Hiérophante avec un énorme risque de se faire capturer ou tuer. A moins, bien sûr, que Rita et Estelle nous aident… »

« Il faudra leur en parler mais au vu de son passif, j’ai peur que Rita puisse se faire identifier par Garista. » annonça Yuri.

« On a encore pas mal de détails à mettre au point et on n’était même pas sûr de que tu reviendrais avant. » admit Karol. « Maintenant que tu es là avec Estelle et Rita, il faudra sans doute faire quelques arrangements. »

« On part quand pour Noridhim ? »

« Dans deux jours. On doit préparer les chevaux, la nourriture, tout pour la réussite de la mission. Et il nous en faudra trois pour atteindre la ville. »

« Cela nous laisse donc un peu de temps pour mettre ce plan au point. » grogna Yuri. « Il présente trop de failles à mon goût et l’échec nous est interdit. Je n’abandonnerai pas Flynn à l’Ordre. »

« Yuri, on fera tout pour sauver Flynn. »

\--§--

« Canaliser son mana est toujours dur la première fois mais une fois qu’on sait le faire, tout devient plus facile. C’est comme apprendre à marcher, cela ne s’oublie pas. » expliqua Rita.

Quelques instants plus tôt, Judith avait apporté à Estelle et Rita dans leur chambre un plateau avec du pain, du beurre, du lait crémeux et de la confiture d’abricot pour qu’elles puissent prendre un petit déjeuner. Elle leur avait conseillé ensuite de se promener un peu dans les souterrains qui servaient de cachette à Brave Vesperia pour se dégourdir les jambes mais l’ancienne mage de l’Ordre semblait plus intéressée par la lecture de certains grimoires qu’elle avait amenés et par l’apprentissage d’Estelle. Tout en farfouillant dans ses notes et dans ses parchemins, la jeune fille aux cheveux châtain vérifiait les progrès de son élève auquel elle lui avait assigné un exercice de base. De sa sacoche, elle avait sorti un petit morceau de papier de forme carrée où une rune évoquant plus ou moins un losange était dessinée avec une encre d’un bleu brillant. Lorsqu’elle l’avait touché, Estelle avait été surprise par la finesse du papier qui lui semblait bien fragile. Cela lui évoquait le papier de soie.

Elle était actuellement assise en tailleur, le papier carré posé en face d’elle. Ses deux mains aux fins doigts entouraient le morceau de feuille, l’une en face de l’autre.

« Tout est histoire de concentration et de volonté. Essaie de ne pas te crisper. » conseilla Rita.

« Je… Je me demande si je vais y arriver. Je n’y arrive pas. » murmura Estelle.

« C’est normal. La majorité commence à avoir un résultat au bout d’une journée. Tu n’as commencé que depuis hier soir et pourtant, tu as commencé à obtenir un résultat. »

« Pourquoi je n’arrive pas à le refaire ? » demanda Estelle d’une voix dépitée.

« C’est dur les premières fois. Ne t’inquiète pas, je pense que tu vas très rapidement reproduire le résultat de la veille. »

Comme Rita le lui avait expliqué, le papier carré et la rune réagissaient en présence de mana. Le premier était du papier-test mana et était conçu à partir de restes de cristaux de mana broyés et la seconde était une rune spécifique – la jeune fille aux cheveux roses était obligée de croire sa guide sur parole car elle n’y connaissait rien. C’était un test qu’on faisait subir à toute personne susceptible de pouvoir utiliser la magie. Elle permettait de savoir si le candidat était capable de canaliser et d’extérioriser le mana. La veille, Estelle avait provoqué une réaction en changeant la couleur de l’encre qui avait pendant une seconde viré au bleu clair. Cependant, depuis aujourd’hui, cela faisait un quart d’heure qu’elle répétait le même exercice et elle ne parvenait pas au précédent résultat.

Pourtant, Rita avait vu juste. Au bout d’une dizaine de minutes supplémentaires, le papier-test mana se mit à frémir puis s’envola comme si une brise légère s’était levée. Après avoir voleté pendant trois secondes, il s’embrasa brutalement avant d’être réduit en cendres sous le regard stupéfait d’Estelle.

Rita qui consultait un passage de l’un de ses grimoires tout en la surveillant du coin de l’œil ne put s’empêcher de trahir sa surprise en fermant brutalement son livre d’un coup sec et en se relevant à demi.

« Bon sang, quelle réaction ! » s’exclama-t-elle. « Je n’ai jamais rien vu de semblable ! »

« Euh… à ce point ? » questionna Estelle.

« Oui, c’est la preuve d’un grand potentiel. La plupart ne se contentent que de faire bouger le papier ou de faire changer l’encre de couleur. Plus rare sont ceux qui réussissent à brûler le papier mais toi, tu l’as carrément fait s’envoler et tu l’as réduit en cendres en une fraction de secondes ! »

Rita dévisagea de ses yeux verts son élève avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Hum… Je me demande si… Enfin, ce n’est qu’une théorie mais… Non, il vaut mieux vérifier avant de trop m’avancer… Ce n’est qu’une légende après tout… » marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

« De quoi tu parles, Rita ? » interrogea Estelle.

« De la légende des enfants de Pleine Lune. Parmi leurs principales caractéristiques, il y a leur grand potentiel dans la manipulation du mana et leurs cheveux roses. »

Estelle écarquilla les yeux avec une mine totalement étonnée.

« Tu penses que je suis une enfant de Pleine Lune ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne suis pas sûre… » avoua la mage. « Ce n’était qu’une légende pour moi alors j’ignore si c’est vrai ou non. »

Elle s’empara alors de sa sacoche, fouilla une des poches avant d’en tirer une bourse en cuir aux cordons usés. Arrachant le nœud avec ses dents, elle l’ouvrit pour en tirer une étrange pierre d’un bleu sombre, presque noir. Pour Estelle, cela évoquait du saphir qu’on avait commencé à tailler et à polir mais dont le travail avait été laissé inachevé. Puis Rita tira de nouveaux papiers-tests mana.

« Essaie de nouveau de canaliser ton mana. Une fois que tu sauras le refaire plusieurs fois, on passe à l’étape suivante : contrôler le mana pour mieux le manipuler. Pour ce faire, il faudra savoir faire changer cette pierre caméléon de couleur. »

« Et on fait comment ? »

« Fais exactement la même chose que quand tu canalises le mana mais cette fois, il te faudra doser ton effort. Cette pierre est comme un nuancier de couleurs : plus tu canaliseras ton mana, plus elle prendra des teintes claires mais le but c’est que tu sois capable d’obtenir toutes les couleurs possibles car il faut savoir accumuler peu à beaucoup de mana selon les sorts qu’on utilise. » expliqua Rita.

« Et quand je serai capable de jeter des sorts comme toi Rita ? »

« Tu es prometteuse mais ne brûle pas les étapes. Contrôler le mana est un exercice délicat et fastidieux. Il te faudra bien plusieurs jours avant que tu sois bien capable de contrôler le mana. Le but sera surtout d’obtenir les couleurs intermédiaires qui sont les plus difficiles à obtenir mais si tu y arrives, ce sera la preuve de ton contrôle. »

« Et toi Rita, tu as fait tout ça ? Tu as mis combien de temps ? »

« Moi ? Oh, il ne m’a fallu que cinq minutes pour canaliser mon mana et une heure pour le contrôler. Mais… c’est vrai que mon cas était assez spécial. » s’empressa d’ajouter Rita en observant l’expression interdite d’Estelle. « Prends plutôt pour exemple Flynn qui est considéré par l’Ordre comme un excellent manipulateur de mana. Même lui, il lui a fallu plusieurs jours avant d’arriver à contrôler son mana. Et puis, on pourra demander au vieux pervers combien de temps il a mis si cela peut te donner un ordre d’idées. J’ignore si c’est un bon manipulateur mais vu le personnage… »

Reprenant espoir, Estelle se remit à ses exercices pendant toute la matinée jusqu’à qu’on les appelle à se joindre au déjeuner.

\--§--

L’après-midi, pendant qu’Estelle discutait timidement avec les rebelles de Brave Vesperia et que Rita contemplait d’un air maussade les souterrains, bras croisés et adossée contre un mur, Judith arriva soudain d’un pas alerte, ce qui coupa court à la conversation.

« Estelle, Rita ? Pouvez-vous nous rejoindre ? Karol et Yuri aimeraient vous parler. »

Au fil des discussions avec les autres membres de Brave Vesperia, Estelle et Rita avaient fini par comprendre que les meneurs de la bande étaient plus ou moins Yuri, Judith, Raven et Karol. Officiellement, Karol était le chef – Rita avait du mal à l’admettre et elle ne pouvait comprendre comment on avait désigné un gosse plus jeune qu’elle comme chef. Elle se demandait comment il pouvait se faire respecter jusqu’à ce qu’on lui raconte qu’il avait participé à des missions dangereuses où il avait souvent risqué sa vie pour sauver d’autres membres. Plus courageux que bien des adultes apparemment – mais Judith et Yuri, tout comme Raven, en étaient des membres importants – Judith et Yuri pour avoir fondé le groupe rebelle avec Karol, le rôle de Raven étant plus obscur.

Les deux filles hochèrent la tête pour montrer qu’elles avaient entendu et emboitèrent le pas à Judith en direction de la salle de réunion.

\--§--

A tour de rôle, Karol, Yuri et Judith s’étaient relayés pour expliquer leur plan pour sauver Flynn, ponctués de temps à autre par des interventions de Raven.

« Au final, on va devoir se faire passer pour une troupe d’artiste devant se produire au palais de Ragou. Et ainsi en profiter pour soutirer Flynn à l’Ordre. Nous n’avons… pas beaucoup de volontaires pour cette mission. Les autres membres de Brave Vesperia peinent à tolérer Flynn à cause de son passé à l’Ordre alors votre participation est la bienvenue. » conclut Karol. « Des questions ? »

« Participation… Dis plutôt qu’Estelle est obligée de vous suivre car seul Flynn peut expliquer que diable doit-elle faire dans cette Prophétie. » râla Rita.

En entendant ces mots, Yuri se sentit coupable. En effet, c’était à cause de lui que la jeune fille de l’autre monde s’était retrouvée mêlée à leurs affaires et il n’avait pas d’autre choix que de l’emmener avec eux dans cette expédition si risquée.

« Cela ne fait rien Rita. » dit Estelle. « J’avoue que je serai plus rassurée si on me permettait de vous suivre plutôt que de rester ici. Les gens de Brave Vesperia sont très gentils mais… je ne les connais pas très bien… Et puis, si je peux aider à sauver votre ami Flynn… »

Rita poussa un soupir et passa une main à ses cheveux.

« Bon, si on passe sur ce détail, j’ai plusieurs questions : comment on va se faire passer pour des artistes ? Il n’y a pas un risque qu’on nous reconnaisse ? Dans mon cas, c’est foutu d’avance. Garista me connaît bien et il n’y a aucune chance qu’il me rate même si cela fait longtemps qu’il ne m’a pas vue. Cela étant dit, si vous avez besoin de quelques effets de couleurs ou d’explosions, je peux vous fournir cela. Cela agrémentera le numéro qu’il va falloir donner au Hiérophante… si on arrive déjà à présenter un numéro convenable. »

« Karol sera un jongleur et moi, je serai une prestidigitatrice. Yuri sera mon assistant et je veillerai personnellement à son déguisement pour qu’on ne puisse pas le reconnaître. J’espère qu’un peu de maquillage ne te fait pas peur… » taquina la Krytienne.

« Fais attention à comment tu vas me peinturlurer Judy ! » grogna Yuri.

 « Estelle, as-tu un quelconque talent qui pourrait te faire passer pour une artiste ? » demanda Judith

« Euh… Je sais jouer de la flûte mais j’ignore si… »

« Cela fera l’affaire. » assura le brun.

« Et le vieux, il fait quoi ? » interrogea l’ancienne mage de l’Ordre.

« Raven assurera nos arrières au cas où tout tournerait mal. » déclara Karol.

« Mouais. Faire le sale boulot sans risquer de t’exposer. » marmonna Rita de mauvaise humeur.

Elle n’avait pas complètement tort, songeait Yuri. Certes, Raven avait pris plusieurs risques considérables pour leur organisation et ce, sur plusieurs missions mais... il est vrai qu’il n’était pas tout à fait un membre à part entière de Brave Vesperia…

« Eh bien pourquoi ne pas accompagner le vieux Raven dans le sale boulot puisque tu ne peux pas t’exposer sans que Garista te reconnaisse ? » proposa l’intéressé d’un air moqueur.

Rita manifesta son mécontentement en fronçant les sourcils et en croisant les bras mais elle n’avait aucun argument à opposer.

« Bon, je suppose que je n’ai pas le choix. Je dois bien ça à Flynn même si j’aurais préféré en faire davantage. » reconnut la mage. « Par contre, j’ai encore une question : j’ai cru comprendre qu’Alexei va emmener Flynn avec lui pour le garder sous sa surveillance. Comment va-t-il faire sans que cela n’attire pas l’attention ? »

Yuri, Judith, Karol et Raven se dévisagèrent avec un air embarrassé.

« Ah oui, c’est vrai qu’on avait oublié ce détail capital… » marmonna le jeune chef de Brave Vesperia.

« Hmm… Le Hiérophante… a emmené parmi ses bagages une grande cage en argent… enfermant… un faucon… » dit Raven. « Tout le monde sait qu’il a une passion pour la fauconnerie alors cette excentricité n’est guère étonnante mais… ce faucon… c’est Flynn… »

« Que… QUOI ? » s’exclama Rita, interdite. « Il… Je vois, le Hiérophante. Il a sans doute changé Flynn en faucon pour qu’il soit plus facile à emmener avec lui. Et cela attire moins d’attention que de transporter un prisonnier humain. »

Yuri avait le regard sombre. En réalité, les choses étaient plus compliquées que cela…

« Et on part quand ? » demanda Estelle.

« Dans deux jours, dès l’aube, dès que Yuri aura repris forme humaine. Alors préparez-vous et tenez-vous prêtes. »

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Je vous rassure. Plus tard, Estelle aura bien ses cheveux roses.


End file.
